Un buen presente
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: Dime, cuánto estás dispuesto a entregar, cuánto te atreves a ceder. A un año de que sus líos terminaran, Agasha está convencida de que no hay problema superior que su valor por enfrentarlo. Pero las nuevas demandas de su antiguo jefe la obligarán a pensarlo de nuevo, a entender que el "felices para siempre" podría estar más lejos de lo imaginado. Secuela de "El negocio perfecto".
1. El mundo sigue girando

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas, así como sus personajes, pertenece a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Esto sólo es para pasar el rato, y porque uno siempre busca excusas para escribir...**

* * *

Hooooola!

¿Me extrañaron? Ya sé, nadie extraña a Liara *cries*

Bueno, sea como sea, es genial estar de regreso. Este fue un laaargo año, en el que estuve casi segura de que no regresaría a Fanfiction.

Pero bueno, no quiero aburrir con eso. La cosa es que, el último long fic que escribí tuvo cierto aprecio por ustedes, bellos lectores y amigos, a quienes les doy las gracias por haber hecho de un fic cualquiera, una gran historia.

Y ahora, creyendo que Minos y Agasha se quedarían en el baúl de los fics-terminados, surgió algo. Un regalo, para ellos y para ustedes, un breve fic de **tres capítulos** donde sabremos qué ha ocurrido con la "feliz pareja" y si realmente ameritan el término.

¿Que cómo vamos a lograr conocer su futuro en tan sólo tres capítulos? Eem, estoy a punto de descubrirlo también xD

Y, al igual que en el inicio de "El negocio perfecto", empiezo este trío de shots con temor porque, sinceramente, no sé qué pensarán, o si querrán matar a alguien (o sea, a mí) por escribir esto. Créanme que esto de publicar fics está tan lleno de adrenalina como esos parciales a mitad de semestre xD

Basta de bla-bla-bla! ¿Quieren leer? ¿Quieren saber qué ocurrió con nuestra parejita crack?

Pues no me queda más que decir...

ENJOY!

 **Una buena canción para este fic: _Be my forever_ de Christina Perri y Ed Sheeran.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **Un buen presente**

"Ir sin amor por la vida es como ir al combate sin espada, como emprender un viaje sin un libro, como ir por el mar sin estrella que nos oriente".

Stendhal

 **Capítulo 1: El mundo sigue girando**

.

.

Doce de la noche.

Viernes, la última semana de noviembre estaba por terminar. Mis padres habían llamado, estaban entusiasmadísimos por lo cercano que estaba de nosotros Navidad. Todavía recordaba la voz jolgoriosa de mamá, canturriando lo bien que la pasarían en sus vacaciones.

¡Y claro que lo pasarían de lo mejor! Todos se marcharían a un crucero, directo a alguna playa bonita del Pacifico luego de dar un tour completo en el océano y playas mexicanas.

¡Todos! ¡Todos menos yo!

Aah, se nota que me extrañaban, que todavía resentía el hecho de que ya no vivía más con ellos. Y pensar que mamá había llorado tanto en la boda… Ahora podrían salir felizmente, gracias a que tenían una boca menos que alimentar.

Boca que por cierto ahora sólo mordía la pluma, esta condenada pluma con la que llevo escribiendo las últimas notas de mi investigación final. Porque mientras toda mi familia salía a divertirse felizmente, a disfrutar sus próximas vacaciones, yo me devanaba los sesos con las labores de fin de año. Universidad… Después de dos años sin padecer tu crueldad, ahora estabas de nuevo aquí.

Suspiré, recordando la alegría de mis papás, del malvado de Pefko.

Bueno, admito que aún los extrañaba. Al principio, había agradecido las mañanas sin gritos, sin las locuras adolescentes de mi hermano. Pero ahora, cuando la escuela se volvió más demandante, era como si el silencio se hubiese convertido en un enemigo. Y aunque amaba la escuela porque finalmente estudiaba por placer propio y no por agradar a otros, aún sentía esa espinita de nostalgia cada vez que colgaba el teléfono luego de hacer mi llamada semanal a mamá.

Pensar que ellos se sentían tan tranquilos como para viajar por el mundo, no era muy buen consuelo de cualquier forma…

¡Vaya tonta! Cómo podía culparlos. El mundo no debe detenerse, menos por una hija que ya ha dejado el nido paternal para volar y hacer el suyo.

Me erguí en la silla y arqueé la espalda contra el respaldo. Estiré los brazos tan alto como pude, ladeé la cabeza, escuché el chasquido de mi cuello luego de un momento. Me tallé los ojos hasta que me ardieron, un poco más y tendría que usar los lentes que había comprado hacia años para jamás usarlos. La abuela tenía razón; la luz del monitor siempre será más letal que los rayos UV.

Eché una mirada al reloj en la pantalla.

2:40 am. ¿Soy yo, o el tiempo conspira cuando debes desvelarte? Esa era mi quinta semana durmiéndome después de las 3. De repente, el centello desprendido de mi dedo anular izquierdo me distrajo de todas mis quejas mentales. Siempre brillaba así gracias el contraste de la oscuridad del estudio y la luz del computador. Me tranquilicé y acaricié el anillo cuidadosamente…

Cuántas cosas habían cambiado en menos de un año. Mi familia apareció de nuevo en mi cabeza, recordé a mamá otra vez, en aquella época estudiando Comercio Internacional, tantos esfuerzos por una carrera que detesté hasta el último instante. La voz de mamá fuera de mi antigua habitación, "¿A qué hora piensas dormir, niña?"… Un padre a veces no entiende lo que significa ser universitario, ¿no? Peleé con ellos miles de veces para hacerles entender que ciertos sacrificios, desvelos en particular, no son masoquismo ni placer propio. Son una necesidad. Y cuántas veces persistieron por hacerme desistir. Siempre fallaron.

Pero ahora…

3:00 am.

Ya no había un llamado a la puerta. Sólo eran los suaves pasos, caminando desde la otra habitación para venir a buscarme, luego sus pies descalzos contra la alfombra del estudio, su presencia cruzando la puerta y posándose a mi espalda. Sus manos en mis hombros, el desliz de sus dedos hasta encontrar los míos. Miré el par de sortijas, cerca una de la otra, con su mano sobre la mía.

Su voz…

—Ve a dormir, Agasha.

Entre adormilado y demandante. Siempre demandante. Me estremecí, no podría superar nunca esa forma que tenía para susurrar mi nombre. Me quedé mirando a la pantalla, la luz se había nublado para guardar energía.

Pero aún no terminaba mis tareas.

—Quince minutos más, lo prometo.

Sus dedos se aferraron aún más a los míos.

—Puedes terminar mañana. No tienes clase sino hasta las 12.

Había comenzado a hacer ese ritual de convencimiento, ocultar su boca contra mi cuello. Distinguí sus cabellos, aún más blancos contra el brillo del computador. Su aliento golpeteó contra mi piel. Pero no cedería, no cedería…

—No quiero entretenerme con tareas. Quiero levantarme temprano para estar con usted. Hace tiempo que no desayunamos juntos…

Escuché su risa, o eso me pareció el temblorcillo sobre mis hombros descubiertos.

—Mi esposa es una mujer muy responsable…

Lo sentí erguirse de nuevo. A punto de creer que desistiría por esa noche, su mano haló de mí suavemente hasta hacerme virar en la silla giratoria. Antes de poder hacer nada, me tuvo de pie, apretada entre la inocente computadora y su cuerpo. Había mentido, no lucía nada adormilado. Sus ojos adoptaron ese brillo malicioso que todavía me ponía a temblar.

—¿Sabes que cada vez que te pones difícil para venir a la cama me llenas de recuerdos?

Tragué hondo, abochornada—: ¿Habla de…?

—Sí… —asintió, acariciando mis mejillas—. Esa luna de miel en la que podrías haber ganado el premio a la inocencia más pueril. Casi dudé en consumar nuestro matrimonio, pensando que te haría perder ese lado tan… puro.

Comencé a reír, con una risita estúpida entre nervios y burla en mi contra. ¡Recordar esos días era realmente bochornoso! Sobre todo la segunda noche, donde mi propuesta de dormir, sólo dormir, abrazados, pasó a segundo plano para dejar eso que él había llamado "consumar". Una noche donde había descubierto cosas que ni siquiera imaginé que existirían.

¡Ah, debía ser una idiota si todavía me estremecía por eso! Sólo era un acto físico, lo habíamos repetido más de lo contable, tendría que estar acostumbrada a esas insinuaciones. ¿Por qué seguía poniéndome nerviosa, entonces? ¡Por qué me temblaban las rodillas ahora que nuevamente él me veía con esa expresión!

—¿Y sabes qué es lo más incitante, pequeña…? —obligó a mis ojos a encontrar los suyos—. Que a pesar de los meses, de las veces en las que te he hecho temblar bajo mi cuerpo, aún conservas ese lado puro. Nada, ni siquiera yo, parece ser suficiente para arrebatártelo. Y es por eso que también yo me pongo a temblar cada vez que tengo esta clase de deseos.

Terminó su voz en un susurro que se apagó lentamente, hasta tocar mis labios. Sí, él también temblaba, no era una novedad. Había notado que decía la verdad aquella noche, cuando admitió frente a mí tener miedo por tocarme, por "mancharme" como había declarado. A un hombre como él, luego de haber enfrentado a tantos demonios y haber salido herido de muchas batallas, a él también le asustaba un acto como este. Quizá porque había entendido, tal como yo, que el peligro de unir dos cuerpos no está en el hecho en sí. Sino en el miedo a que un día, ese otro desaparezca.

Pensar que este hombre al que un día llamé "jefe" y al que ahora amaba tanto, pudiera marcharse, voluntaria o involuntariamente, era tal vez una de las muchas razones por las que ahora, saboreando sus labios, temblaba y temía.

Afiancé mis manos tras su nuca cuando acortó más la distancia. Sentí sus dedos, apretándose a mis caderas, alzando el camisón de mi bata satinada, y tuve que sentarme sobre el escritorio para no caer cuando su cuerpo me empujó. Su mano descendió, rodeando mi costado, hasta mi vientre, y bajar más, más…

Un sonido vergonzoso salió de mi garganta. Era inevitable cuando me tocaba de forma tan inesperada. Casi odié la enorme sonrisa en su rostro; aunque decía temer cuando lo hacía, estaba segura de que nada le complacería tanto como verme estremecer cada vez que me acariciaba de esa forma.

—¿Y…? —detuvo su toque, dejando su mano entre mis muslos—. ¿Vendrás a la cama?

Meneé la cabeza, crispando los ojos para verlo. Este hombre era realmente malvado.

—Es un tramposo y lo sabe —lo rodeé del cuello, brincando a sus brazos abiertos que me recibieron.

Aferró mi cuerpo, alzándome del piso.

—Ya conoces esa frase estúpida: en la guerra y en el amor…

—Todo se vale —alcé la ceja, imitando su sonrisa.

Tal vez lo único que quedaba de su antigua vida era esa cualidad en particular. Esa donde con palabras, trampas y artimañas, podía manipular cualquier situación hasta lograr lo que deseaba.

Pero creo que tengo que admitirlo, aunque los cambios ocurridos en menos de un año fueran tan radicales, aunque mi familia se sintiera feliz incluso sin mí, y las tareas hogareñas y escolares no me dieran tregua…

Amaba esta forma de vivir.

Nos llevó hasta la puerta, rumbo a nuestra habitación, dejando atrás el monitor ya en reposo y mis cuadernos con hojas escritas hasta la mitad. Desde hacía tiempo me había percatado que sólo el Señor Minos podría hacerme desistir de continuar. Porque era precisamente él mi motivo para persistir.

 **~O~**

A la mañana siguiente, desperté en nuestra habitación…

Mis ojos se abrieron para encontrarme con una imagen a la que poco a poco me acostumbré. Las cortinas de los ventanales, ondeando suavemente, pálidos por la luz de afuera. Incluso con el frío, el señor Minos insistía en dejar abiertas las ventanas. Decía que era para recibir la brisa fresca de cada mañana, al parecer en su antigua morada era un lujo que no podía disfrutar.

Me giré bajo las sábanas, palmeando el lado vacío junto a mí. Aunque había algo de luz, sabía que no podía ser demasiado tarde. Estiré el brazo al burocito cerca de la cabecera, en lugar de tomar el reloj, mis dedos rozaron un objeto aterciopelado. Eso me obligó a quitar la cara de la almohada y trata de desamodorrarme. Aquel objeto lo consiguió. Tomé la flor en mi mano y la giré entre mis dedos una vez que me senté sobre el colchón. Un tulipán, pequeño y no abierto del todo aún. Había plantado algunos en el jardín recién llegamos a instalarnos hacía varios meses. Esperaba que crecieran después del invierno.

Acerqué el botón purpura a mis labios. El señor Minos siempre me sorprendería, con alguien así era difícil intuir el siguiente movimiento. Contemplé la nota que había estado sobre la flor momentos antes y mi sonrisa desapareció.

"Algo surgió en la oficina. No quería despertarte luego de hacerte dormir tarde.

Cenaremos juntos.

Disfrute su día, mi preciosa enfermera…

M. S.

PD: Cada día me vuelvo más cursi, siéntete responsable".

Sonreí de nuevo, fue inevitable.

Pero me dolía perderme otra mañana con él. Aunque habíamos prometido cuidar nuestro tiempo juntos, el trabajo y la escuela estaban ganando esa batalla. Él lo había asimilado con mayor facilidad, solía darme espacio si no estaba demasiado deseoso por pasar la noche conmigo. Me dejaba estudiar los fines de semana si era necesario, y aprovechaba mis estudios para realizar su propio trabajo. La firma de abogados iba viento en popa como Lune me había informado antes de marcharse a un viaje sabático por los países nórdicos de Europa, lugar de sus antepasados maternos a los que quería conocer para un libro que deseaba escribir.

Así que todo el mundo estaba ocupado. Saber que desayunaría de nuevo sola, volvió a confirmarlo.

Pero no había tiempo de frustraciones. El reloj rebasaba las ocho y aún me quedaba una larga lista de tareas por hacer. Me duché y me vestí antes de desayunar. Me serví una taza del café que el señor Minos había preparado (al fin se había acostumbrado a algo más "inferior" que un espresso recién hecho) y regresé al estudio a terminar mis deberes académicos. En medio de mi repaso diario de articulaciones, glándulas y sistemas, escuché el tintineo de un cascabelito paseando por el pasillo. _Lucky_ asomó la tupida cabecita por la puerta, ladró dos veces en cuanto me vio. El aviso para su propio desayuno.

Regresó por donde vino cuando se percató de que lo seguía. Llegamos hasta la entrada del jardín. _Lucky_ desapareció a través de la portezuela hecha a su tamaño y medida, y yo tuve que abrir para continuar mi camino tras él. Nuestro jardín no era demasiado grande, era incluso más pequeño que el de la casa de mis padres. Pero había espacio suficiente para mis flores, y una cosita para perros que Lucky aprovechaba bastante bien.

Le dejé su dotación de carne al horno de un sobrecito que alguna compañía perruna vendía y rellené su charola de agua. Esperé a que terminara de comer para enjuagar los restos de comida con la manguera, a veces los gatos de las casas vecinas bajaban a devorar lo que mi perro no comía. Polizones era lo que menos queríamos, ya había tenido muchos problemas con mi antiguo jefe para convencerlo de dejar a su contraparte canina a quedarse en casa.

 _Lucky_ se agazapó bajo mis zapatos, girándose de panza para esperar su acostumbrada caricia. Había adquirido confianza luego de los últimos meses y el recelo que me tuvo en el pasado se había transformado en camaradería, siempre y cuando le conviniera a él, claro. En cuanto obtuvo el pequeño cariño sobre su peluda barriguita y otro más en su cabeza, el bribón se levantó para meterse a su casita de madera en donde se echó. Quedaba claro que ya no me necesitaba. Amo y perro eran bastante independientes cuando se les antojaba.

Regresé a la casa. Faltaba poco para terminar mis tareas. Caminé hacia las escaleras y regresar al estudio, de pronto alcancé a mirar la sala de un vistazo. Contemplé de lleno toda la estancia, los sillones, el comedor modesto, el ventanal al fondo. Algo faltaba… ¿Pero qué? Me devané los sesos por tratar de descubrirlo. ¿Limpieza? No, a pesar de mis ocupaciones, me encargaba de que siempre estuviera presentable. ¿Más decoración? Pero el color ocre con naranjas le daba calidez, contrario al frío que comenzaba a crecer por la temporada…

Abrí los ojos, ¡eso era! Fijé mi vista en la esquina formada por los sillones. Usé toda esa imaginación de decoradora que me precedía… ¡Un árbol de navidad! Eso era lo que faltaba, un toque navideño. Oh… Pero qué locura. Yo, la exsolterona que vivía en casa de sus padres incluso después de terminar la universidad… ¿Ahora pensaba en cómo adornar mi _propio_ hogar para adecuarlo a las fiestas decembrinas?

Y tal vez eso fue lo más abrumador: ¡Esta sería mi primera Navidad con el señor Minos! Una donde no lo vería de la mano de Pandora, rodeado de todas esas mentiras. Estaría aquí, bajo el mismo techo junto a mí. ¡Abrumador y emocionante!

Mi mente maquinó rápidamente ideas, descartando, agregando… Cenas, preparativos, ¿querría él pasar Nochebuena en compañía de otros? ¿Preferiría algo más discreto? Tenía que averiguarlo… ¡Y justo ahora Lune estaba de viaje! Mi cabeza fue toda una revolución de propuestas cuando partí hacia la escuela. Tuve que hacer acopio de mi templanza para hacer a un lado todo eso y concentrarme en mis profesores.

El día tenía que seguir…

Afortunadamente, la voz monótona y la rutina tomaron su curso. Al final, terminé enfocada en las prácticas de laboratorio, distinguiendo las diferencias físicas y químicas del RH positivo y el negativo. Algo relativamente sencillo… En comparación con el trabajo de memorizar el nombre de cada parte (¡cada aparato celular y sus funciones!), el área de antígenos era fácil si se trataba de algo pragmático. Observamos por separado plaquetas, leucocitos, glóbulos rojos y blancos, y describimos las diferencias o semejanzas, sus relaciones entre cada uno, en una descripción simple. Esto no era nada similar a mis prácticas en el colegio, y mirar sangre humana, recién obtenida de algún pobre estudiante, no era lo mismo a verlo en televisión.

Algo que resultaba maravilloso para alguien que deseó toda su vida dedicarse a la enfermería. Podría pasarme horas junto al microscopio digital, examinando el cuerpo humano, esperaba que en el futuro eso pudiera ayudar a alguien que lo necesitara. Sin contar las horas extenuantes de tareas en casa, y el hecho de que éstas me quitaban del valioso tiempo con el señor Minos, la universidad nunca me había parecido tan excitante.

Aunque siempre hay puntos negros en cualquier papel…

—Buenas tardes.

Mis compañeros levantaron la vista de apuntes o muestras. Noté las expresiones disgustadas de mis compañeros, esas de intelectuales agredidos en su ego esnobista, sumadas a la pequeñas sonrisitas de algunas mujeres. Todos contestamos el saludo, el profesor de la siguiente asignatura colocó su maletín sobre el escritorio y en seguida se cubrió con una de las batas puestas en el closet para maestros.

El ceño se le frunció indiferente y malvado cuando miró hacia nosotros que aún lo mirábamos con cara de bobos.

—¿Qué esperan? Quiten cualquier suciedad y dejen impecables sus escritorios. Saben que me disgusta trabajar en áreas sucias, ustedes también deberían aprender el valor de una higiene compulsiva. La necesitarán. Prepárense para la clase. Hoy repasaremos los componentes internos de un…

Bla, bla, bla. ¿Cómo una clase tan buena podía ser impartida por alguien como él? Resultaba realmente contradictorio que unos ojos tan calmos, de un azul celeste que debería reflejar la paz que hay entre las nubes, en realidad dieran puras miradas enaltecidas. Ah, pero las admiradoras no tardaron nada en surgir. Y a partir de la primera clase de Histología I, la conversación entre las mujeres se derivó a la crítica a la asignatura y su profesor. ¿Cuál era su cualidad más… _encantadora?_ ¿Los ojos arrogantes? ¿El tono rubio casi como un sol de su cabello? ¿El hecho de que proviniera de alguna tierra lejana y eso le otorgara un acento peculiar? ¿El que hubiera rumores sobre amoríos clandestinos entre él y algunas estudiantes?

¡Por todos los cielos! Justo cuando pensaba que al fin cruzaba un mundo de gente madura, aparecían estas fanáticas de series de televisión, telenovelas y bestsellers baratos. Parecía que el estereotipo del hombre arrogante iba a la vanguardia, ya ninguna mujer esperaba al príncipe azul engalanado de virtudes, todas querían a un pedante que las usara como trapeador.

Y no, comparar al señor Minos con esa línea de cretinos no sería justo ahora. Sí, admito que en el pasado fui yo quien le otorgó esa y otras características. Pero, ¡vamos! Quedaba claro que había cambiado. Incluso si aún era un tanto "persuasivo" con sus peticiones, no es como si todavía fuera el mismo patán engreído del pasado.

Ahora dedicaba lo poco que le había quedado para ayudar a otros, tal como yo…

—¡Señorita Eminreth!

Salté de mi banco, a punto de caer. Sólo el escritorio detrás fue mi salvación, que me ayudó a equilibrarme de nuevo. Todo quedó en silencio a mi alrededor, mis compañeros miraron expectantes hacia mí, luego al profesor. El inocente manual de la clase tuvo que soportar ser estrujado entre sus manos. Su mirada crispada sutilmente alejó lo poco que quedaba en mi cabeza del señor Minos.

—Lo lamento, no estaba escuchando…

—Eso queda claro —cerró los ojos, acomodando las gafas sobre su nariz—. Tal vez considere que posee el conocimiento necesario como para darse el privilegio de ignorarme mientras doy mi clase…

—No, aguarde…

—…Y es por eso que prefiere pasarse las horas observando como una idiota tras la ventana, ¿no, Señorita Eminreth?

Mis intentos por guardar la compostura estaban terminando. ¡Quién demonios se creía…! Ni siquiera cuando era secretaria recibí ese trato de mi jefe.

Me dolieron los ojos cuando cerré aún más el ceño. No supe qué era más molesto, el que él pudiera conservar la calma en su expresión a pesar de todo, o el que yo, con mis años de soportar insultos, no pudiera hacer lo mismo. Apretando los puños, mi piel se sumió contra la argolla en mi dedo.

Una idea vino justo a tiempo.

—Mi nombre es Agasha Sprinhen, profesor. Lamento haberlo molestado, no volverá a pasar. Pero le pido que use mi apellido correctamente y el honorifico que corresponde a una mujer casada, por favor.

¡Bien hecho! Nada como espetarle a alguien que ya no eres una simple niñita.

Vi que sus ojos se descongelaban de su expresión de roca y cambiaban por alguna clase de sorpresa. Asintió, con media sonrisita burlesca, aceptando mis disculpas. Pero no me dejó tranquila como quería.

—Repita el nombre y las arterias que atraviesan el corazón, su conexión con las arterias en el resto del cuerpo y las instrucciones a seguir en caso de un infarto ocurrido dentro y fuera de instalaciones médicas.

Qué golpe tan bajo. Apenas habíamos estudiado eso la última clase, una tarea de repaso que nos había asignado para practicar las siguientes dos semanas. ¡Pero me pedía las cosas justo en ese momento! Memorizar… Mi debilidad. Oh, cuánto lo odié. ¡Y cuánto me odié a mí misma! Qué distinto sería todo de haberme quedado toda la noche estudiando, ¡si no hubiera accedido a perder mi tiempo con el señor Minos!

Agaché la cara, oyendo sólo el tic-tac del reloj sobre la puerta. El profesor hizo ruido al cerrar el manual en sus manos. Pude ver su postura fatua, con las manos tras la espalda.

—¿Y bien…? ¿Los dirá o no? O tal vez olvidó estudiarlos.

Ah, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando.

Apreté los dientes. Pero, qué más podía hacer. Negué:

—Lo lamento, no lo recuerdo.

Casi pude ver su sonrisa, ¡maldito engreído!

—Entonces estudie y ponga atención a la clase, _Señora Sprinhen._

Regresó su atención al libro y continuó con la lección.

Ah, qué horror… ¿Cómo describir algo así? No pude marcharme de la estúpida clase sólo por orgullo, no le dejaría tener el placer de haberme doblegado. Me quedaría hasta el último minuto, hasta el final del ciclo escolar. Aunque la rabia me corroyera por dentro como una caldera. Ya me darían justicia por ese hecho tan vergonzoso.

Mi único consuelo fue pensar en el pasado, aquellos días cuando la prensa hacía un circo con mi vida. ¿Acaso no salí de todo eso? Estaba dispuesta a dejar esa condición miserable incluso mucho tiempo antes del regreso del Señor Minos. Y si pude conseguirlo, ¡entonces este profesor con nombre de diminutivo de enfermedad respiratoria no me vencería en el presente!

Las infernales cuatro horas de clase terminaron. Mis compañeros salieron en grupitos, dedicando de vez en cuando una mirada hacia mi lugar. Guardé mis pertenencias en el bolso y doblé mi bata para guardarla en otro diferente. Colgué ambas asas en mi hombro y caminé a la puerta.

—¿Hace cuánto se casó?

Miré hacia atrás, con indiferencia. El profesor caminó al closet para guardar su bata. Me dirigió una mirada sonriente.

—Creí que era de las que usaban anillos como trofeo, pero realmente parece orgullosa de su vida matrimonial.

No eran elogios, continuaba con ese tono sarcástico y lacerante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?

Apreté la correa de mi bolso.

—Diez meses.

Encontré impresión tras sus ojos azules.

—¿Así que se casó para entrar inmediatamente a la universidad? No es algo que se escuche todos los días.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Continué mis pasos, sin siquiera despedirme o decir algo cordial.

—Espero no tengan hijos muy pronto —me detuve—: Está comprobado que ellos son la causa por la cual una mujer abandona la escuela, al igual que todos sus sueños.

Golpeó mi hombro cuando salió. Era esa clase de hombres que podía fingir modales cuando la situación lo ameritaba, y una vez que era libre de protocolos, dejaba a la luz quien realmente podía ser. La clase de hombre que suele dejar los peores y más hirientes comentarios para el último momento, vengativo y cruel.

" _Eres torpe, bondadosa y sutil con tus allegados…"._ El maligno recuerdo llegó a mi cabeza.

No pude evitarlo más. El no relacionarlos a ambos fue imposible.

Y eso fue lo más doloroso también.

 **~O~**

Llegué a casa después de dos clases más. La carga de tarea había aumentado y aún tenía que terminar los últimos detalles de mi investigación final para la clase de Cuidados Paliativos, el área al que me interesaba inclinarme cuando empezaran las especialidades en los últimos semestres.

Y pensar que faltaba tanto y tan poco a la vez. Es cierta aquella frase, el tiempo es algo relativo.

Por eso tenía que darme prisa. Por si fuera poco, llegar a casa me recordó una nueva labor, tenía que preparar todo para la próxima Navidad. Consideré con mayor fuerza pedir la opinión del Señor Minos, no sólo como un comentario, sino verdadera ayuda, realmente necesitaría de su apoyo si no quería enloquecer por tantos deberes.

El reloj sobre la mesa del comedor marcaba las 7:30 pm cuando abrí la puerta. Pasé las siguientes dos horas realizando mis tareas escolares pero tuve que dejar mi silla al ver lo tarde que era ya. ¡Aún tenía que preparar la cena! Regresé a la cocina, otra actividad complicada en mi itinerario comenzaría. Aunque el señor Minos se había vuelto condescendiente en muchas áreas, aún tenía un paladar difícil de complacer del todo. Y no era como si me exigiera cocinarle como un chef de televisión, pero siempre tenía requerimientos muy específicos.

"Nada de excesos de sal".

"No agregues muchos condimentos".

"Que la carne sea término medio a punto de cocción".

"Si hay postres, que no contengan chocolate ni azúcar innecesaria…"

Aah, sólo cocinando sentía que volvíamos al pasado. Suerte que durante mis primeros meses como casada pude integrarme a un grupo de cocina, ubicado en el Centro de la ciudad. Había aprendido al menos a medir porciones y cocinar con un mejor método que el que usaba para preparar mi propia comida en el pasado. Ahora podía elaborar un platillo con facilidad y un poco de maestría, pese a que mi amo todavía tuviera quejas de vez en cuando. Al menos se terminaba todo del plato…

Apagué la estufa, sin haber quemado nada, gracias al cielo. Dejé todo listo, con la mesa puesta, segura de que pronto atravesaría la puerta y cenaríamos. Me senté en el sofá de la sala cuando los veinte minutos de siempre se convirtieron en treinta, luego cuarenta. Aproveché para echar una ojeada a mi alrededor, imaginando dónde irían los listones dorados y rojos que esperaba comprar el fin de semana. Miré la esquina donde colocaríamos el árbol navideño, ¿Qué clase de árbol le gustaría al señor Minos? Jamás pude visitar su antigua mansión más que aquella vez cuando Lune me llevó allí, y por supuesto que no había ningún indicio de esa época de luces. ¿Le gustaría si hiciera algo común como comprar un pinito artificial? ¿O sería de esos que preferían todo al natural, un inocente pino recién talado de alguna reserva?

Cuánto se puede desconocer a una persona…

Resoplé. Pero no le di oportunidad a mi lado depresivo, ¡aún me quedaban años y años para conocerlo! Nos aguardaban días, noches, cenas, muchos momentos juntos y…

El _ringtone_ de mi celular capturó mi atención. Deslicé el dedo por la pantalla para leer el mensaje recién llegado:

"Lo lamento, no podré llegar a cenar. El trabajo aumentó más de lo debido.

No me esperes y duerme temprano, lo necesitas.

Te veré en la mañana. Descansa."

Su número y el nombre que le había dado a ese contacto en particular, continuaron bajo el mensaje.

"Señor Minos".

Incluso en mi celular seguía la regla de llamarlo con ese código de lenguaje. Un "respeto" que ya no me alejaba de él. Pero fue frustrante percatarme de que esa manera tan particular y nuestra para dirigirme a él no era suficiente, ni tampoco el esfuerzo que ambos hacíamos para cumplir nuestras condiciones, esas que habíamos dictado nuestra primera noche juntos. Estábamos alejándonos, así tenía que ser. El trabajo es necesario, tener planes por separado también es importante.

Pero… Ahora viviendo en una casa nueva, lejos de mi familia, sin tener noche tras noche al señor Minos a mi lado, entendía que no siempre habrá un "juntos por siempre". No mientras el mundo real siga girando y nosotros con él.

Me alejé de la sala antes de que las paredes me parecieran demasiado enormes. Guardé la cena en el refrigerador y dejé una porción lista en el horno por si llegaba hambriento. Luego fui a la habitación, quería continuar con adelantos para mis trabajos de fin de ciclo. El sueño me venció. Una y dos cabeceadas mientras leía fueron suficiente. Me puse el pijama, me envolví en la cobija y cerré los ojos. Por primera vez en semanas me dormí temprano.

Desperté, sorprendida por mis sueños, con la imagen borrosa del profesor Asmita. Algo entre recuerdos y mi maligno subconsciente se quedó palpitándome en las sienes, pero sin dejarme entender qué era. El dolor en mi cabeza se convirtió en náuseas y tuve que sentarme en el borde de la cama para tratar de aplacar a mi estómago. El reloj digital a mi lado parpadeó, los números me parecieron más fluorescentes de lo común, los ceros se alargaban como ojos… Genial, ahora no sólo tenía ganas de vomitar, también alucinaba.

Respiré hondo. Dejé de tener frío para sentir calor, muchísimo calor. Me palmeé la frente, estaba sudando. Las náuseas aumentaron y corrí a oscuras al baño de la habitación. Un dolor horroroso que no puedo describir me detuvo, caí de rodillas al piso, con el vientre estirándose y contrayéndose en mi interior. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Traté de levantarme, aferré el picaporte de la puerta y empujé mi cuerpo hacia adentro. Con dificultad encendí la luz y me arrastré hacia el retrete. ¿Por qué todo lucía tan blanco, como un hospital? Abrí la boca para vomitar de una buena vez… Nada salió. Nada. Los espasmos en mi estómago terminaron y continuaron más fuerte aún, contra mi abdomen. Otro estirón ahí dentro me obligó a doblarme contra mis rodillas.

Algo caliente y espeso me mojó los pies, olí el aroma que sentíamos siempre en la clase de muestras médicas. Observé la sangre en el piso, otro dolor me apretó el vientre hasta empujar con todas sus fuerzas de dentro hacia afuera. Una sensación terrible, como si me hubiese partido por la mitad para que algo saliera de mí. Y entonces… ahí, junto a la sangre, en medio de mis piernas, un pequeño bracito se movió debajo de mi camisón. Alguien echo un grito efusivo:

¡Es niño!

Y yo también grité, hasta abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que seguía en la cama, con las luces apagadas y todo tranquilo. Me levanté de un brinco, quité las cobijas, oyendo una voz, pero no escuché, no me detuve. Respiré tranquila sólo hasta darme cuenta de que nada manaba de mí, el olor a sangre tampoco estaba.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, el señor Minos se dirigió apurado hasta mí.

—Te escuché gritar… —se sentó frente a mí.

Abrí la boca, pero ni una condenada palabra salió. Usé la oportunidad para respirar hondo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Agasha?

Apreté los labios. De pronto sentí muchas ganas de llorar, pero no podía dejar que algo tan estúpido como un mal sueño me hiciera reaccionar así. Me abracé a su cuerpo, ocultando todo lo posible mi rostro de él.

—Fue sólo… una pesadilla. Lo siento…

Sus manos se frotaron en mi espalda. —Estás temblando —guardamos silencio un momento—. ¿Quieres hablar de esto?

—Es una tontería… Descuide. Creo que la escuela me afecta más de lo debido —traté de reír para calmarlo, aunque fue difícil emitir una risita creíble. Volvimos a quedarnos callados un par de segundos. Al final pude preguntar:

—¿A qué hora llegó?

Había entrado vestido todavía con el traje de su trabajo.

—Hace unos minutos. Estaba calentando un poco de la cena cuando te escuché. ¿Segura que estás bien?

Tomó mi rostro, distinguí sus ojos que me examinaban en la oscuridad.

Asentí: —¿Quiere que caliente la cena por usted?

—No. Me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas.

—No tengo sueño —reproché, y era la verdad. Me sentía ansiosa por alguna razón. Pero él se quitó el saco y regresó a mi lado después de dejarlo en el armario.

Se quedaría, no habría forma de convencerlo de lo contrario. Estaba segura de que conseguiría sacarme la verdad, me haría hablar del sueño y terminaría contándole las tonterías que mi profesor me había metido en la cabeza.

Tenía que distraerlo…

Detuve su cuerpo, cerca del mío. Deslicé mis manos en su pecho, hasta la apertura del cuello de su camisa. Quité los primeros botones, volvía a temblar, pero tenía que seguir.

—¿Agasha…?

Lo besé. Ya podía darme ese lujo. Su rostro se llenó de sorpresa y deconcierto. Continué mi trabajo con esos botones, acaricié su piel bajo la tela.

—Por favor… —susurré. Y él entendió de inmediato.

—¿Estás segura? —incliné la cabeza, muy segura.

Mañana teníamos trabajo y escuela, pero sabía que nada podría hacerme dormir luego de ese horrible sueño. Sólo estar con él podía llenarme de tranquilidad. Fue apacible, noté su cuidado en esa noche, como si entendiera mis necesidades por conseguir paz mental. Cuando todo acabó, volvió a dejarme recostada para recuperar el aliento perdido. Pasó la cobija sobre nosotros y me rodeó suavemente con sus brazos.

De nuevo, nuestros ojos se encontraron en medio la oscuridad. Ahora podía verlo con mayor claridad, su preocupación y la culpa por haber llegado tarde. Y yo, a pesar de haber recibido sus atenciones, aún no me sentía tan dueña de mí.

—¿Me dirás que te pasa, pequeña?

Intenté aparentar, fingir que no sabía de qué hablaba. Pero su mirada no dejó de ser demandante.

—Siempre que terminamos te quedas dormida casi de inmediato, pero sigues con la misma expresión temerosa. ¿Qué pasa?

Oh, y yo que estaba segura de que no nos conocíamos nada. Pero él, a tan sólo 10 meses, ya sabía cuándo algo me inquietaba o no. Soy una clase de libro abierto al parecer.

Sin embargo, ¿valdría la pena agobiarlo con mis miedos? Tal vez se reiría de mí si le contaba lo ocurrido en mi clase. O tal vez iría a hablar con mi profesor para decirle que me dejara tranquila. En cualquier caso, parecería una pobre niña indefensa, volvería a causarle problemas.

—Agasha… —su tono estaba impacientándose.

Apreté los labios, huí de sus ojos.

—Es sobre el 24 de Diciembre.

No pude ver su rostro, pero su voz se llenó de dudas.

—¿Qué hay sobre eso?

—Yo… —tenía que sonar convincente—. Me di cuenta de que será nuestra primera Navidad juntos y quería preparar algo lindo para los dos. Pero, no estoy muy segura de qué puede querer usted. Temía preguntarle, al parecer no lo conozco lo suficiente.

—¿Eso es todo…? —asentí, sin verlo aún. Soltó un quedó pero largo suspiro—. Mujer, creí que era algo mucho más serio. Comenzaba a preocuparme de verdad.

—¡Lo lamento! No fue…

Su rostro se acercó al mío, sentí su nariz rozando la mía.

—Debería hacerte pagar este pequeño malentendido, ¿no crees? Pensaré en algo para hacerlo —quizá vio la angustia en mis ojos, aún me preocupaba lo que su mente creaba para "reprenderme". De pronto lo escuché soltar el aliento, me abrazó fuerte, un poco demandante—. No vuelvas a guardar lo que piensas, Agasha. Dime lo qué pasa sin dudar, o me obligarás a tomar medidas para hacerte hablar. ¿Entendiste?

Bajé la cabeza, oculta en su pecho.

—Sí… —al menos había creído mi mentira.

Era horrible tener que engañarlo, más ahora que se mostraba en esa faceta de señor protejo-a-mi-esposa. Pero no podía decirle la verdad, algo me decía que no era una buena idea hacerlo.

Guardamos silencio por largo tiempo, incluso pensé que se había quedado dormido. De repente, lo sentí moverse, envolviéndome más fuerte contra él. Descubrió que también permanecía despierta y me preguntó nuevamente qué sucedía. Torcí el gesto, inventé más excusas.

—Estaba pensando acerca del 24. No me dijo qué le gustaría hacer.

Sus ojos se encogieron un tanto indiferentes cuando volví a tocar el tema. Me golpeteó quedamente cuando se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier cosa que prepare mi esposa estará bien para mí.

Justo cuando creía que me abriría más su corazón, regresaba a ese estado de indiferencia. Podría haber reprochado, él me lo impidió. Su expresión volvió a ser la del malicioso hombre que conocía cuando se acercó a mis labios a susurrar.

—Pero sea lo que sea que prepares, te advierto que te haré pasar una larga noche junto a mí. Y no dejaré que ningún maldito cliente o ninguna estúpida tarea me lo impidan… —casi me sentí temblar otra vez. Su boca abandonó la mía y dejó un beso en mi frente—: Duérmete ya, mujer. ¿O quieres otra sesión para dejarte exhausta?

Sonreí también.

—Gracias por la amenaza, pero ya puedo dormir.

Apreté la cara sobre su pecho, escuché la risa en su interior. Con un buenas noches, ambos volvimos a guardar silencio. Tendríamos pocas horas de sueño, yo en especial, aún tenía mucho en qué pensar. Porque, de alguna manera, pude descubrir algo más sobre ese hombre que ahora dormitaba junto a mí.

Que, al señor Minos, por alguna razón que no conocía, parecía disgustarle el tema sobre las celebraciones navideñas. Tal como yo, evadiendo sus preguntas sobre mis pesadillas, él había sido igual de corto en su respuesta sobre Nochebuena.

¿Por qué…? Caray, había tanto que no conocía. Qué largas son las preguntas y qué corta es la noche para contestarlas.

No había tiempo para hacerlo, esa clase de cuestionamientos siempre suelen quedarse sin respuesta.

 **~O~**

Llegó a la oficina, más temprano de lo debido, como era su costumbre.

Abrió la única puerta que le permitía adentrarse a su lugar de trabajo, la insignificancia de la hoja de madera era nada en comparación con la majestuosidad de aquellas dos enormes puertas de cedro bruñido que le daban siempre una entrada ceremonial a su antigua oficina. Con el paso de los meses, había logrado acostumbrarse a la diferencia y la calidad de cada estancia, incluso lo había agradecido. Las ostentosidades y la apariencia fueron tan desagradables en el pasado que el carecer de las mismas, ahora como un hombre libre, le otorgaba un poder que en sus años de riqueza nunca había sentido.

 _Plenitud…_

Se adentró al silencioso sitio con placer, yendo en dirección al pequeño escritorio para encender la laptop que lo esperaba justo en la misma posición en la que la había dejado el día anterior. Abrió la gaveta de archivos y los salteó rápidamente entre sus dedos hasta encontrar la letra, el apellido y, finalmente, el nombre que buscaba. Sacó de la carpeta el documento adecuado, esperando a que la pantalla del monitor reiniciara y poder así recomenzar la transcripción de una denuncia impresa a su formato digital.

Las horas transcurrieron sin otro movimiento que el de sus dedos y ningún sonido más que el lejano murmullo de la ciudad allá afuera, los pitidos de autos, las voces de personas iniciando otro día para ganarse el pan tal como él. Finalizó su labor y reestudió cada aspecto recién descrito, propuso nueva sintaxis en algunos argumentos y especificó con mayor precisión las características de la parte acusada. El deseo por un café apareció en sus papilas a la hora debida, al momento en el que el teléfono vibró con un chillido.

No contestó. Le parecía innecesario advertir a su propia secretaria que, en efecto, estaba dentro de la oficina. En cambio, creyendo que eso la abstendría de más llamadas innecesarias, escuchó la puerta abriéndose de tajo. La jovencita se detuvo en seco, llena de estupor al encontrarlo ahí, sentado, interrumpido.

—Discúlpeme, yo…

—¿Qué sucede? —no ocultó el disgusto en su voz.

La muchacha avanzó pese a su nerviosismo.

—Creí que aún no había llegado, esperaba limpiar un poco su oficina antes de que llegara.

—Siempre llegó media hora antes, te lo dije la semana pasada cuando te contraté.

Los ámbares de aquellos ojos se dilataron.

—Lo olvidé, disculpe…

—¿Algo más? —su paciencia comenzaba a decrecer. Su empleada lució herida, mas no dijo nada. Deseándole buen día, se marchó a empezar sus propias labores.

Frustrado, Minos trató de recomenzar el ritmo que llevaba en su trabajo. Después de varios intentos, entendió que no podría hacerlo. Una vez que algo o alguien lo interrumpía, no era tan sencillo regresar al buen caudal de sus actividades. Observó con ceño fruncido al teléfono, considerando seriamente la idea de echar a la calle a su recién contratada asistente. Sin embargo, pensó en lo problemático que sería encontrar una suplente en una temporada tan ajetreada y se abstuvo.

Murmuró en sus adentros contra su hermano, quien lo había convencido de tener una secretaria. El número de ellas había crecido, despedidas cada vez que cometían alguna ineptitud digna de una pronta eliminación de su lista de empleados. A pesar de haber cambiado de nombre y apellido, su sentido de la perfección laboral había quedado grabado en él. Aquella chica en la recepción, era la opción número seis en los últimos nueve meses. Minos se preguntó cuánto resistiría antes de sacarla de su labor.

Reinició su trabajo en el teclado. La concentración volvió a respaldarlo y pronto recuperó el ritmo que deseaba. Los expedientes y otras actas desfilaron, recibió llamadas de algunos clientes insatisfechos con los abogados de su firma, calmándolos de inmediato con la habilidad de su labia convincente y las promesas de ser atendidos como merecían. Cuando un par de minutos sin mucho qué hacer llegó, pudo solicitar el café que deseaba desde temprano.

Escuchó el golpeteó en la puerta.

—Adelante.

Esta vez, la joven mujer fue más precavida. Entró con la taza que echaba fumarolas y la dejó sobre la repisa. Sin observarla siquiera, Minos intuyó sus probables errores con esa primera taza. Si había olvidado el dato sobre su hora de llegada al trabajo, cuánto más con un aspecto tan simple como el de un café.

Alzó la taza y echó un quedo sorbo. Se sintió completamente sorprendido, el sabor era casi perfecto. Otorgó una mirada a la muchacha que se había quedado en su sitio, esperando a su respuesta.

—No está tan mal.

Ella sonrió, orgullosa. —Un shot y medio de café, nada de azúcar —repitió las indicaciones que él mismo le había dicho—. ¿Puedo servirle en otra cosa?

Minos alzó los hombros, no la miró más.

—Es todo. Sólo continúa atendiendo mis llamadas.

La muchacha salió, sin rastro alguno de su última derrota.

De nuevo en silencio, Minos sintió la sonrisa formarse en sus labios. Le parecía aberrante tener que reconocer que alguien podría hacer el trabajo que sólo Agasha había superado. Ninguna mujer había resistido una temporada tan larga bajo su tutela, todas terminaban despedidas por él o huían por cuenta propia. Sólo la terquedad de la inocente muchacha de ojos verdes había afrontado y derrotado sus propios argumentos sobre la vida y la desdicha.

Casi estuvo a punto de reír, recordando aquello. Pensar en la probable decepción que su esposa tendría si descubriera su crueldad al despedir a tantas secretarias fue perverso y divertido. Siempre sería interesante descubrir alguna faceta en esa mujer, un abanico de emociones y reacciones era su adornó más importante.

El sonido de las calles se coló entre sus pensamientos, reconoció la melodía de campanillas y voces angélicas, típica de la temporada. Entonces, los recuerdos de su pequeña compañera se unieron a las peticiones más recientes. Esas donde ella solicitaba su opinión para formar parte de todos los felices participes de las fiestas de Diciembre. Evocó el temor de solicitarle una fiesta como esa, juntos, como cualquier mortal. Y eso fue causa suficiente para resentir el propio pavor en sus entrañas.

Entendió, así, el porqué, a pesar de que había pasado una semana desde esa petición, había tratado de evitar que el tema resurgiera.

El botón que anunciaba una llamada del conmutador se encendió, aún entre ese trance de dilemas, Minos alzó el teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa?

— _El señor Aspros está aquí._

Minos oteó el reloj, sorprendido de la rapidez del paso del tiempo.

—Hazlo pasar.

Colgó. Las puertas se abrieron luego de un par de segundos. Minos no se puso de pie, mirándolo apenas, alzó el mentón para apuntar la silla que su compañero ocupó deprisa.

—Llegaste tarde.

Contrario a la respuesta que esperaba, Aspros simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tallándose los ojos con todos los dedos. Minos sonrió, no necesitaba explicaciones.

—No me digas… Otra vez tuviste la visita de nuestra extranjera predilecta.

Aspros resopló: —Esa Garnet… Maldita urraca ya me tiene harto. Viene cada semana como si solicitar una audiencia fuera cosa de magia o brujería.

—Te dije que no tomaras el caso, tenía demasiados huecos cuando empezó.

—Al principio lucía bastante sencillo.

—Todos lucen "sencillos" al inicio. Pareces practicante. ¿Esperabas que una mujer en medio de un divorcio hiciera las cosas fáciles para su exmarido millonario?

—Te faltó mencionar que ella fue la que cometió adulterio y aun así persiste en quedarse con media fortuna… —se rascó la nuca, revolviéndose los cabellos—. Por si fuera poco, Sasha me tiene limitado con el tiempo. Detesta que llegue tarde a casa, gracias a ti, por cierto.

—Dile que es temporada de crisis. Todo el mundo tiene a alguien a quien demandar en Navidad…

—Si le digo eso, tal vez ella sea quien me demande a mí. Dice que no le ayudo mucho en casa, el estrés con los niños la vuelve peor que Garnet.

Minos alzó las cejas, percibiendo el desconsuelo detrás de todo ese sarcasmo. Conocía poco a la mencionada mujer de cabellos purpuras, aun así le pareció en demasía exagerado una comparación como aquella. Imaginó a Agasha en esa faceta, una joven madre estresada porque los niños no dejan de rayar las paredes o tirar su papilla en la silla de bebé. Una imagen deliciosa…

—No puede ser tan malo —dejó escapar.

Aspros pudo leer sus pensamientos, a través de sus ojos. La risa coronó sus labios.

—Inténtalo si te atreves. Ya te veré lloriqueando y te recordaré cómo tragarte tus palabras.

Las violáceas irises se crisparon bajo las cejas blancas. Sin embargo, un ápice de comprensión tocó el corazón de Minos.

—Tómate las siguientes semanas. Sólo cumple tu trabajo con tus clientes, deja de lado nuestro "asunto".

Aspros arqueó las cejas, incrédulo. —¿Me harás tu buena acción del día, Veermer? Me has tenido metido en _esto_ desde que empezaste el bufete, ¿por qué desistir ahora?

Minos lo pensó también. Había solicitado el apoyo de Aspros desde que su antigua familia lo desacreditara con alevosía. Había sido precisamente él quien consiguiera un poco de lo que había logrado para los Van der Meer. Una vez recuperado su prestigio como abogado, incluso con otro nombre, el siguiente movimiento fue el de fundar una nueva firma donde se incluyeran otras figuras legislativas de gran renombre. Una idea de recuperación, renovar sus ganancias, pero aún había más…

Un plan que sólo Aspros había comprendido, y en el que participaba como brazo diestro para investigar todo aquello que pudiese ser útil para el momento apropiado, esperado por Minos quien había contratado a diversos abogados que poseían más que su talento en un estrado como característica común: todos y cada uno eran enemigos intelectuales o físicos de _Van der Mer Company._

Sólo necesitaba datos, información sobre acciones ilegales de gran trascendencia, y podría vengar la memoria de una vida vacía, controlada por esas mentes manipuladoras y tiranas.

Cada día, a la misma hora antes del almuerzo, Aspros aparecía en su oficina para informar alguna nueva acerca de ese caso por ahora secreto. Nadie mejor que él, quien había sufrido un ultraje también de mano de uno de los Van der Meer, podría realizar un mejor y discreto trabajo de investigación.

—No tendría sentido si lo dejamos ahora, estoy seguro de que pronto conseguiré algo más pesado que una mera difamación —persistió.

Pero Minos dudó, la misma convicción por su venganza había decaído las últimas semanas. No había mucha información, las probabilidades de ser descubiertos aumentaban conforme se acercaban a las debilidades de esa compañía maldita. Continuar parecía exhaustivo, ineficaz, vano. Y además…

 _Ella se decepcionaría si lo supiera._

Si la pequeña gacela que ahora lo cuidaba llegara a enterarse, Minos lo supo, entonces conocería una nueva faceta en sus preciosas esmeraldas. La desilusión. Mostrarse ante ella como un ser vengativo que vive a expensas del ayer era correr un riesgo innecesario.

—Deja que pase el invierno —retomó la conversación—. Si ocurre algo después de esta temporada, entonces actuaremos. Ocupémonos de clientes reales. Mrs. Garnet no será fácil de satisfacer.

Aspros entornó los ojos, convencido de la última declaración:

—Tendré mucho tiempo libre de ahora en adelante.

—No estés tan seguro —Minos apuntó el montón de carpetas apiladas sobre el escritorio.

Aspros se marchó finalmente y él pudo continuar con trabajo. Tecleando el nombre de los clientes que pronto repartiría entre sus colegas, se encontró pensando en la alegría oculta que su viejo rival del estrado había retenido en sus ojos serios. Sin decirlo, Aspros parecía tan agradecido como él mismo de parar –al menos un momento– la búsqueda de retribución. Una especie de liberación a esa carga por el pasado para vivir en beneficio del presente. El tiempo libre, como había dicho, sería útil para acciones afectivamente más lucrativas, así como serviría para forjar planes en otros ámbitos más productivos.

Sus pensamientos se entretejieron, con un futuro brillante, amplio, en el que ya no sólo era él y un deseo por justicia. Una figurita frágil se incluía en el cuadro, rompiendo su soledad, esa desilusión tras el primer adiós a una mujer a la que amó y a la que, finalmente, alguien había superado.

 _Agasha…_ El nombre le sabía a miel cuando lo pronunciaba, cuando la pensaba a su lado en todos los sentidos, las maneras y los deseos. El sueño de ser feliz dejó de ser un sueño cuando ella lo aceptó, un sueño que ahora vivía.

Rió, convencido de cuán patético podía ser cada vez que ella venía a su mente resquebrajada para sanarlo. Las imágenes traídas luego de la conversación con su socio se hicieron más contundentes y ya no quiso negarlas, por más patético que pudiera ser para otros.

El cuadro solitario donde ella ahora formaba parte, se llenó de nuevas figuras, pequeñas criaturas todavía sin rostros, delicados y tercos como ella. Otra imaginación deliciosa como la de una cochera llena de griteríos realizados por una joven madre y pequeños niños.

Una idea que debía compartir, antes de que todo ese gozo repentino explotara por ser reprimido.

Aferró el teléfono celular, marcando la pantalla hasta encontrar el número que sabía de memoria. Escuchó los tonos de espera, contando uno tras otro. Insistió con una segunda llamada cuando la primera no tuvo respuesta. El sonido metálico fue interrumpido a la mitad y la dulce voz lo sustituyó.

— _¿Está bien…?_ —le preguntó luego del efusivo saludo. Jamás la llamaba, había limitado todo a cortos mensajes. Otro detalle que necesitaba cambiar.

—Sólo quería decirte algo…

¿Qué palabras elegir? Le pareció risible, un profesional del lenguaje que no sabe qué tipo de discurso pronunciar. Mas estaba seguro de que no existían frases o argumentos claros para algo tan sublime como eso. Sólo la sinceridad.

—Pequeña, llegó una idea brillante a mi cabeza… —oyó la risa infantil en su imaginación, la de un futuro cercano, la seguridad de esa mujer que siempre lo complacería—:Creo que llegó la hora para hacer crecer a nuestra familia.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Listo...**

 **¿A qué es el fic más cursi que han leído de mí? ¡Pues sí! Esta es probablemente la historia más melosa que he creado, pero, no hay que acostumbrarnos, pues aunque este AU parezca más lleno de Ooc que otra cosa, pueden pasar cosas interesantes. O al menos eso espero... xD**

 **Bueno, no miento al decir que estoy que me muerdo las uñas por saber su opinión. ¿Valió la pena regresar? ¿Valió la pena dejar juntos a este par? Nos haremos muchas preguntas.**

 **Los dejo, dando nuevamente gracias por leer. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

 **¡Nos vemos el próximo jueves!**


	2. Sin más excusas

***Apareciendo tras un muro* Ho-hola...**

¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Les quedé mal! Dije que vendría el jueves a dejarles el capítulo pero, no pude, ¡mil perdones!

En fin, no quiero hacer larga la historia. Y como ya no quiero dilatar la espera, vengo a dejarles esto para que lo vean mañana a primera hora.

Espero que haya valido la pena la demora.

Y antes de empezar, quisiera saludar y responder a los preciosos comentarios "anónimos":

 **Ariscereth:** ¡HOOOLA! También me da un enorme gusto estar de nuevo con ustedes. Gracias por tus palabras, y gracias por darle la oportunidad a otro fic mío. Es cierto, ¿qué nuevos "peligros" deberán enfrentar Minos y Agi, sobre todo Agi? ¡Llegó la hora de saberlo! Un abrazo, gracias por seguir aquí.

 **alonesempai:** Hola! Wow, qué bonito se siente llegar después de tanto y recibir esas palabras. Yo también me quedo al pendiente de ustedes cuando me "ausento". Espero que ahora que regrese podamos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Me muero por saber lo que pensarás de este capítulo, y me pregunto si también lo leerás cuando estés a punto de irte a dormir, jeje. Espero no ser causa de desvelos, aunque con Minos -admitámoslo- vale la pena ;P Te envío un gran abrazo, disfruta el capítulo y hazme saber tu opinión.

 **Sally:** ¡Mujer, qué bien se siente volver a recibir un comentario tuyo! Creo que la que ahora está de espaldas contra el piso soy yo, ¿qué te ha sucedido para que digas que estuviste a punto de perder la fe? Espero puedas contarme, me gustaría escucharlo y, si en algo puedo, ayudar, al menos escuchando la historia. Ya sabes, ya sea por aquí, o mediante FB, estoy a tus órdenes. Gracias por tus bellas palabras, este "gallo" seguirá haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por brindarles una buena historia que, aparte de entretenerles, les motive a seguir echandole ganas. Un abrazo, Sally! Veamos si nuestro Minos "cursiento" continuará con esa forma de ser.

 **A todos en general:**

 **Mil gracias por el cálido recibimiento.**

Nuevamente, mil disculpas por la espera: Como compensación (creo ._.U), este capítulo es más largo. Nos vemos al final...

Enjoy!

 **Canción para este capítulo que aconsejo escuchar: _Slow dancing in a burning room,_ de John Mayer.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **Un buen presente**

"La duda en el amor acaba por hacer dudar de todo".

Henry F. Amiel

 **Capítulo 2: Sin más excusas**

 **.**

 **.**

Me encontraba caminando a través de las atiborradas calles de la ciudad.

Aunque era una mentira grande llamarlas así; en comparación con Nueva York, este lugar era de lo más tranquilo. Otro gran cambio en mi lista…

Había terminado mi última clase. El trabajo final que me faltaba por entregar, al fin había quedado en manos de mi profesora, una médica jubilada que ahora se dedicaba a dar clases en varias universidades. Así que luego de pasar semanas enteras de desvelos, ataques de estrés y toda una carga de trabajo que creí interminable… ahora, ¡era libre! Oh, Dios mío, se sentía tan bien caminar por la acera entre tantas personas y saber que ya no habría más tareas hasta dentro de un mes.

Y al mismo tiempo, me sentía tan dichosa. Esa carga de trabajo académico ya no me sabía a una tontería, ¡todos mis esfuerzos valían la pena porque me gustaba mi carrera! Agradecí al cielo por el señor Minos, si él no hubiera regresado yo no…

Mi celular cimbró dentro de mi bolsillo. Apenas me percaté de que llevaba rato haciéndolo. Detuve mis pasos en cuanto miré el nombre en la pantalla. Era él, ¿llamándome por teléfono? Algo tan poco común que me hizo preocupar.

Pero su voz se escuchaba totalmente tranquila y llena de efusividad cuando respondí.

— _Buenas tardes, pequeña, ¿estoy interrumpiéndote?_

¿Qué le pasaba? Las personas me empujaron por frenar en medio de una calle concurrida, pero no me moví.

—No, descuide… Eeh… —¿qué podría decirle, eran pocas las veces que hablábamos por teléfono?—. ¿Está bien?

Escuché su risa, parecía feliz. Imaginé la sonrisa en su rostro y ese pequeño cúmulo de arrugas que siempre se forjaban en sus ojos cuando sonreía. Eso fue suficiente para tranquilizarme.

—Sólo quería decirte algo… —pegué firmemente el celular a mi oreja, intenté escucharlo mejor entre toda esa gente.

Lo oí suspirar:

— _Pequeña, llegó una idea brillante a mi cabeza… Creo que llegó la hora para hacer crecer a nuestra familia._

¿Han visto la reacción de una persona que es tomada por sorpresa justamente cuando bebe algo? Bueno, yo no estaba sorbiendo o comiendo nada, pero el corazón casi se me sale por la garganta. La frase se repitió en mi cabeza…

"Hacer crecer a nuestra familia…"

Hacer crecer…

¡Hacerla crecer!

Los labios me temblaron, nada podía decir, nada…

— _¿Agasha?_

—¿A… a qué se refiere?

Escuché que se reía. Estaba… ¿nervioso?

— _Supongo que no necesito explicarle a alguien que estudia enfermería cómo funciona la reproducción humana, ¿verdad? Sé que parece estúpido, más aún porque te estoy llamando por teléfono para decirte algo de esta… trascendencia. Pero no me gusta esperar cuando hay cosas importantes qué decir o hacer. Supongo que ya me conoces…_

No, no lo conocía. Esta forma de ser, tan repentina, justo ahora. Fue tan… ¡apabullante! Y lo más horrible de todo es que, mientras él reía, ilusionado por cada palabra, yo no podía dejar de temblar. Las palabras del profesor Asmita volvieron a apuntillarme, ¡me sentí como la persona más cruel de la humanidad!

Tenía qué decir algo… Tenía que responder a eso. ¡¿Cómo?!

Otro suspiro escapó desde al auricular.

— _Lo lamento, estoy siendo muy desconsiderado al llamarte de esta manera, ¿cierto? —_ el tono fue demasiado desilusionado. Eso me dolió.

—¡No! —al fin me apareció la voz—. Es decir… Está bien, admito que fue algo inesperado pero… pero… Creo que podemos hablarlo con calma durante la cena.

Su risa maliciosa resonó.

— _Excelente… Y tal vez podamos ponerlo en práctica en la cena también_ —tragué hondo, solté una risita tratando de seguir su juego—. _Te veré en la noche, pequeña._

—Hasta pronto.

De nuevo, todo volvió a llenarse de silencio. Mi mano se deslizó lento hasta caer floja a mi costado, sosteniendo el celular. Levanté la cara hasta que las voces y ruidos a mi alrededor volvieron a capturar mi atención. Moví los pies, sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer. Y aunque el mundo afuera estaba lleno de bullicio, dentro de mi cabeza sólo había dos simples voces, intercalándose una tras otra…

"Hacer crecer a nuestra familia…"

"Los hijos… La principal razón para que una mujer abandone la universidad".

Recordé la luna de miel. El señor Minos había sido dulce cuando susurró esa petición.

"Quiero dos hijos".

Y ahora sonaba tan seguro de esa decisión, mientras que yo… Tenía ganas de huir, escavar un hoyo profundo para meterme allí y no salir. Porque esto era, ¡era demasiado grande para mí! Qué idiotez… Siempre soñando con casarme, encontrar al príncipe azul y ser la madre de sus hijos. Pero esos sólo eran sueños de una niña, una que no había tenido que estudiar una carrera odiosa, trabajar como secretaria, soportar maltratos, encontrar al príncipe envuelto en un pasado que ni siquiera entendía.

¿Cómo podría continuar ahora? Nunca me había preparado para esto. Ahora que finalmente estaba con ese hombre al que amaba tanto, viviendo una vida que ya era perfecta tal y como estaba… ¿Cómo pensar en convertirme en… en ¡madre!?

Maldije esa forma de pensar. Era una egoísta, estaba considerando sólo lo que me convenía a mí. Y el señor Minos, él estaba abriendo poco a poco su corazón a mí, compartiendo sus sueños conmigo. ¡Qué ruin me sentí!

Mis lágrimas quisieron venir y tuve que detenerme para no ponerme a lloriquear como una chiquilla de cinco años. Apreté las manos contra mi pecho, necesitaba calmarme, tenía que pensar las cosas. Inspiré tan profundo como pude y me tragué cada sollozo. Observé a mi alrededor, otras calles, otras personas. ¿Cómo había avanzado tanto? Alcé la cara al cielo, el sol comenzaba a caer tras los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Me sentí como una idiota por ser tan descuidada.

Respiré hondo otra vez y arrojé el aire con lentitud. Casi recobré la compostura, así que decidí regresar a casa. Aún tenía tiempo, podía pensar alguna estrategia como siempre lo he hecho para evadir algo. ¡Cuánto deseé que el tiempo avanzara con mayor lentitud! Pero el recorrido en autobús nunca me pareció tan corto. Más pronto de lo que quise, tuve frente a mí la fachada que daba entrada a nuestro vecindario.

Nuestra casa era una de las más pequeñas entre todas. Aunque la mayoría eran parecidas, me había encargado de rediseñar el porche y algunas áreas del pequeño jardín. Colgué macetas desde el tejado en la fachada, en memoria de la casita neoyorkina que había pertenecido a la madre del señor Minos. Un arreglo que él no comentó, tal vez le había molestado o herido, no lo sé.

Aún seguía siendo un misterio, rara vez me hablaba de las cosas que había vivido cuando aún era un Van der Meer. Ahora sabía que muchas de las apariencias pintadas en los diarios o las revistas, no eran más que mentiras. Pero aunque llevábamos más de diez meses viviendo juntos, no habíamos hablado nunca sobre el tema. Lo poco que conocía lo había averiguado por mi cuenta.

Por eso resultaba terrible no poder apoyar su deseo de tener hijos, era como cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor.

Comencé a cocinar la cena antes de ponerme a llorar de nuevo. No tenía mucha cabeza para preparar algo muy elaborado, así que el espagueti fue la mejor opción. A media preparación de la salsa, escuché crujir la puerta del patio. _Lucky_ echó varios ladridos después de rascar la madera. Corrí y lo dejé entrar, el malvado caminó sin siquiera verme en dirección la camita que tenía en la cocina. Tendía a actuar con indiferencia cuando lo hacía enojar, muy ad hoc al que había sido mi antiguo jefe. En el pasado, cada vez que algo en mi torpeza afectaba su trabajo, el señor Minos actuaba con más desdén del acostumbrado. Me hacía rabiar, deseé tantas veces que lo arrollara el primer auto con el que se cruzara. Pero ahora… Había estado preguntándome si esa mala actitud aún permanecería, las discusiones no habían llegado a ese extremo porque siempre estuve dispuesta a decir "sí".

Tal vez era momento de saber si realmente todo había cambiado.

Oh, nunca he deseado tanto hablar con mi abuelo. Necesitaba un consejo, un abrazo para ser fuerte. Lo único que tenía era a esa bola peluda que me ignoraba. ¡Ya vería ese perro cuando quisiera comida extra en su plato!

Incluso hablar con mamá o papá habría ayudado…

Escuché el tic-tac del reloj en el comedor. Le cena estaba lista y había puesto la mesa con toda pulcritud. Nada tenía que salir mal, no tenía que dejar que el señor Minos sospechara. Esperando su llegada, me devané los sesos, pensé en las frases y las excusas. Miré los listones dorados que había puesto hacía dos días en las paredes. Quizá podría distraerlo con el tema de las celebraciones navideñas. Podíamos dejar el asunto de los hijos hasta nuevo año, eso me daría nuevas excusas.

Me mordí las uñas. ¡Qué tonterías! ¿Qué pensaba hacer cuando los pretextos se terminaran? Si quería acabar con ese agujero en mi estómago, tenía que decir las cosas tal cual eran. El señor Minos había sido totalmente sincero conmigo, no merecía más que la misma honestidad de mi parte.

Oí a lo lejos el motor de su auto. Mis nervios se dispararon al ver las luces fuera de la ventana. ¡Maldición, maldición! Aún no tenía las palabras… Huí a la cocina, apreté los puños sobre la repisa del lavatrastos. La puerta se abrió, escuché al profesor Asmita en mi cabeza.

"La principal razón para abandonar… todos sus sueños".

—Agasha.

El corazón se aplastó contra mi pecho. Me giré para verlo, parecía consternado cuando se acercó a mí.

—¿Estás bien? Te estuve llamando y no contestabas.

No me había percatado de lo distraída que estaba. Asentí, tratando de no pensar en otra cosa más que su presencia frente a mí.

—Lo lamento, fue un día largo.

—Igual que el mío —se quitó el saco y salió de la cocina. Oí su voz desde la sala—: ¿La cena está lista?

—¡Sí! —me di prisa, si continuábamos con esa normalidad, tal vez nada sucedería.

Serví ambos platos con la porción adecuado de espagueti bañado en salsa y albóndigas. Dejé el tazón con ensalada al centro de la mesa y me senté frente a él. Me senté tan cerca que casi lo tuve junto a mí. Un autogol a mi nerviosismo.

Carraspeé varias veces antes de dar gracias por la comida, oculté las manos bajo la mesa cuando no pararon de temblar. Agradecí su apetito que no le permitió darse cuenta de mi estúpida actitud.

—¿Terminaste tus clases?

Tuve que repetirme la pregunta mentalmente para entenderla. Asentí, pero agité inmediatamente la cabeza.

—No, aún no, tendré clases hasta la próxima semana —mentí. Odiaba hacerlo, pero tal vez esa podría ser una excusa, una muy corta.

El señor Minos enarcó una ceja, comenzó a servirse ensalada.

—¿No dijiste que hoy terminabas?

—¿Le dije eso? Bueno, creo que algunos profesores quieren que realicemos prácticas. Ya sabe, en un hospital, sólo como mirones mientras llega el tiempo de hacer el internado.

—¿Y no obstruye eso tus planes de hacer una celebración en Nochebuena? —me observó detenidamente, ¿así miraría a sus clientes cuando buscaba una respuesta tras la mentira?

Pero tuve todo mi control para sonreírle sin dificultad.

—Voy a tratar de hacer todo como se lo prometí. Dejaré el tiempo para prepararlo todo.

Me contestó con una sonrisa, creyendo todas mis mentiras. Oh, maldición, me sentí más culpable. Cenamos, hablando de algunos temas triviales, acerca de las personas que habían visitado el despacho esa mañana. Pocas veces me hablaba de su trabajo, así que escuché atentamente. Casi olvidé por completo el miedo que me había perseguido durante la tarde. Mencionó algunos problemas con su asistente, refunfuñando sobre su ineptitud para ciertas labores.

—No habrá ninguna con tus aptitudes…

Aunque había juego en su voz, sabía que era sincero, y eso me enterneció.

—Puedo volver a ser su asistente, si usted quiere.

Su risa siguió a mi propuesta:

—¿Y dejar que mi esposa sea mi secretaria? Cariño, si no lo permití cuando era un vil mentiroso, ahora esa idea no es una opción. Ya tienes suficientes cosas qué hacer y, para serte honesto, te prefiero aquí, aguardando mi llegada cada noche. Ese _empleo_ va mejor con tu personalidad.

—Podría esperarlo también en su oficina —hundí mi tenedor en una albóndiga, a regañadientes por ser rechazada así.

—¿Quieres entrar a trabajar a mi despacho y dejar la escuela de enfermería, pequeña?

Torcí el gesto, tenía razón. Era increíble y totalmente estúpido tratar de defender mi tiempo en la universidad cuando yo misma proponía otra oportunidad para dejarla. La idea de ser un ama de casa obediente tan poco fue del todo grata. Mis temores regresaron. Decidí huir de ellos y me levanté para servir una porción más en su plato. Regresé para verlo degustar en silencio, entonces levantó la mirada. Oh, cielos, la pregunta que tanto temí se hizo clara en sus ojos y yo ya no tenía más temas para distraerlo.

—Iré a darle de comer a _Lucky_ —me levanté como un resorte.

Saqué de su camita al bribón que se removió enojado contra mi pecho por haberlo despertado. Salí al jardín, iluminado apenas por unas lucecitas que yo misma había puesto cerca de las flores. El frío arreciaba pero no quise entrar por un suéter. Me entretuve, mirando a mi perro comer, mientras deseaba que el señor Minos estuviera demasiado cansado y se fuera a dormir.

Escuché pasos adentro y me sentí más tranquila cuando las tuberías del calentador crujieron. Dejé a _Lucky_ dormido en su casita y cerré con llave. Subí a toda prisa a la habitación, me puse la pijama y me metí a la cama. Esperaba dormirme pronto, antes de que él terminara su ducha. ¡Maldita suerte! Tenía el corazón tan desbocado que jamás pude conciliar el sueño. Tenía que huir, me quedaría en la sala y esperaría a que él se durmiera. Aún tenía la excusa de la escuela, además.

Me quité las cobijas de encima y comencé a levantarme. La puerta del baño se abrió de pronto y todo mi plan terminó. Me quedé hecha una estatua, mirándolo salir, secándose apenas el cabello mojado con una toalla sobre sus hombros. Dudé unos cuantos segundos entre quedarme allí o salir corriendo, al final, cuando se percató de mi escrutinio, decidí regresar al colchón. Me eché de nuevo las cobijas, hasta la cabeza.

De nuevo sentí el latido lento pero fuerte contra mi pecho. Por favor, por favor, que se fuera a dormir pronto. La cama se hundió a mis espaldas y las cobijas desaparecieron de un tirón. Su cuerpo me cubrió, reemplazándolas. Encontré sus ojos, crispados bajo las cejas.

—¿Vas a decirme qué demonios te pasa, Agasha? ¿O tendré que obligarte a hablar?

La escena se repetía, otra vez estaba haciéndolo enojar por mis miedos. No importaba cuánto fingiera, él siempre se daría cuenta de que algo estaba mal. ¡Yo era un libro abierto mientras que él era sólo páginas en blanco! Eso me frustró tanto.

—No es nada, sólo estoy cansada…

Me giré, sus brazos continuaron a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

—¿Pensaste en mi propuesta? —fue demasiado directo.

Asentí, cerré la boca dejando escapar un monosabio estúpido. Carraspeé pero nada quiso salir.

Sus dedos apretaron suavemente mi mejilla y volví el rostro para verlo. Cuánto dolió ver su decepción.

—No deseas una familia conmigo, ¿cierto? Por supuesto… ¿Quién desearía hijos de un hombre como yo? —murmuró entre dientes, levantándose.

—¡No, no, no!

Aferré sus brazos antes de que se apartara. Iba a herirlo, lo lastimaría por ser tan egoísta.

Nos quedamos quietos, sostenidos apenas por mi codo tambaleante y su mano a mi costado. Su mirada me escrutó en medio de la penumbra.

—Yo quiero estar con usted… —comencé, esa era la parte sencilla—. Pero yo… Yo no puedo tener hijos…

La verdad se me escapó de los labios. Los amables ojos al frente estuvieron a punto de crecer, dolidos, decepcionados, tristes…

—Es decir, justo ahora no puedo, yo… —me apresuré, las palabras escaparon otra vez—. Estoy, justo ahora, ya sabe… Tengo la regla esta semana y las probabilidades de tener hijos en este punto son prácticamente imposibles.

Apreté los labios, todavía sonriendo. ¡cómo podía ser tan embustera! Por si fuera poco, el señor Minos no quedó satisfecho. Enarcó una ceja, inquisidor.

—Estaba seguro de que tu periodo llegaba hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Ah, vaya, hablando de ser un libro totalmente abierto…

—Sí, es verdad… Pero a veces el estrés o el cansancio pueden retrasar o adelantar estas cosas. Son crueles las hormonas cuando estás atareado.

Más evasiones, más mentiras… Reí, pero él permaneció serio, atento a mis gestos.

—¿De verdad quieres _esto?_ ¿Una vida completa conmigo? Quizá no sea tarde para retractarte… Si no estás segura de formar una familia conmigo, sería bueno que me lo dijeras, ¿no lo crees?

Asentí, evitando su mirada. No soportaba su desconsuelo. Era herirlo o herirme… Pero, ¿acaso no soy la complaciente mujer que sabe decir "sí" a cualquier propuesta? No era el momento de ser feminista y luchar…

Hice que nos irguiéramos por completo. Envolví su cuerpo todavía mojado con los brazos.

—Yo quiero tener una familia con usted —musité al fin—. Lo juro…

¿Cuándo me volví tan hábil para engañar a otro? En el pasado, en ese contrato de una relación falsa… Ah, todo empezó ahí. Al menos ahora no miraba sus ojos, no podría sostener esa falacia si lo veía. Sentí su brazo envolviéndome la espalda, frotándome con cariño. Sus labios me hicieron cosquillas en el odio cuando susurró también.

—Esa es mi chica…

Nos arrojó a ambos sobre el colchón otra vez. Y aunque esa noche sólo cumplimos una de esas viejas condiciones, durmiendo, sólo durmiendo, supe dentro de mí que las oportunidades por escapar se terminarían pronto. Mi escuela, Navidad, mi supuesto ciclo hormonal… ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar una mentira? ¿Cuánto tiempo puede permanecer esa "buena chica" que él prefería?

¿Y cuánto tiempo nos quedaría cuando él descubriera lo contrario…?

 **~O~**

Los días siguientes no fueron menos complicados.

Lo cual fue una verdadera ironía, considerando que ya contaba con más tiempo libre sin la escuela. Ah, pero, podía darle gracias a mi inteligencia por haber echado esa mentira al afirmar que aún tendría clases. Ahora no podía quedarme en casa descansando como tanto quería por temor a una repentina visita que me delatara.

Estaba segura de que no se había tragado del todo mi mentira…

Así que sólo tenía el tema de Navidad para "apaciguar" los momentos en que estábamos juntos. Porque luego de dos o tres días, la estúpida excusa de mi periodo ya no funcionó. Suerte que Nochebuena siempre da razones para mantenerse entretenido, aún recordaba a mamá y a la abuela haciéndose líos por decidir qué cenaríamos, cómo, en dónde…

Y cuánto solía molestarme, cuando ya era lo suficientemente grande para no distraerme con regalos y Santa Claus. Al ser la mayor, mamá dejaba todo el trabajo de arreglos y detalles para la celebración en mis manos. Fui yo quien tomó las riendas después de que la abuela se lastimara la espalda y no pudiera ir a realizar las compras para la cena. Las últimas tres navidades habían corrido por cuenta mía, y siempre podía hincharme como un pavo al recibir las felicitaciones y gratitudes de la familia o amigos por ser tan buena anfitriona.

Sí… Yo debí ser diseñadora de eventos, no comerciante.

No pude evitar sentirme demasiado nostálgica al recordar todo aquello. Sería raro celebrar navidad sin ese griterío en la sala o el comedor. Abrir regalos sin ellos, no escuchar más a Pefko gruñendo por no haber recibido lo que quería.

Sacudí la cabeza, sentada en la mesa del comedor, para quitarme todo ese pesimismo. El que celebrara navidad sin ellos no significaba que no podía ser igual o más divertido. Ahora tenía al señor Minos, aunque él apenas y había vuelto a comentar el tema conmigo. En buena parte por mi culpa, por tratar de evitarlo cuanto fuera posible. Conociéndolo, con sólo cinco segundos a solas, sucedería lo que tanto quería evitar.

Resoplé, furiosa. Qué dilema tenía. Se suponía que serían unas vacaciones tranquilas, pero era todo lo contrario. Regresé mi atención a la lista de artículos que compraría para terminar los últimos arreglos navideños en la sala, mi motivo para estar fuera de casa todo el día. Si corría con suerte, regresaría con la factura de un pinito que bien podrían llevarnos esa misma noche.

Tomé un abrigo, mi bolso y salí. ¡Directo a un mundo de histeria!

La idea que tenía sobre una ciudad repleta se quedó corta. Tal vez no había tanta gente como en mi antigua ciudad, pero las calles más pequeñas de ese condado también se llenaban de personas desesperadas por encontrar grandes ofertas en las tiendas departamentales. A pesar de que los administradores hacían su mejor esfuerzo por aplacar la demanda, era clara la desesperación en sus rostros. Me dirigí a la sección de artículos navideños, decidida a quedarme con alguna de las coronas escarchadas que quería para nuestra puerta.

Mi mano quedó volando, sosteniendo el puro aire, cuando una viejecita me ganó la partida. Le dirigí una mirada indignada, solo para recibir la sonrisa medio chimuela que se burlaba de mí. ¿Qué hacer…? Nadie golpea a una anciana, menos si estás rodeada de gente. La muy malvada se fue, agitando el bastón con victoria. Tal vez podría meterle el pie y nadie se daría cuenta…

¡Qué más daba! Podría preguntar si aún tenían en bodega alguno de los artículos que quería. Mi fortuna no me sonrió (como casi siempre): no habría productos navideños hasta dentro de una semana. Yo no contaba con tanto tiempo, necesitaba algo para distraer al señor Minos. También quería ver algo más que los listones dorados colgados en la pared. ¡Quería sentir un ambiente de verdadera navidad en mi propio hogar!

Fui a otra tienda, tratando de no perder la esperanza. No tenían la corona con escarcha que quería, pero sí había material para fabricar una. Compré lo necesario y dejé la enorme dependencia y caminé entre los pasillos de la plaza comercial. Prefería quedarme un momento ahí dentro, antes de regresar al ajetreo en las calles. Me embobé un poco con los productos que vendían aquí y allá, incluso me entretuve tarareado las cancioncitas navideñas que suelen emitir en esos lugares.

Al fin un poco de paz…

Me detuve frente al enorme vidrio que me separaba de una tienda de ropa elegante. Contemplé los vestidos de diseñador. Desde el último _Tarik Ediz_ que había comprado para actuar aquella farsa con mi jefe, no volví a ver otro atuendo similar. El señor Minos también había modificado un poco su forma de vestir, reemplazó los _Zegna_ y _Brioni_ por atuendos más acomodados a nuestro bolsillo. Aun así, seguía pareciéndome el mismo hombre elegante y sofisticado.

Mientras que yo…

Me pregunté si él extrañaría algo de su antigua vida. Nunca me había dicho algo al respecto, pero la verdad era que él rara vez expresaba algo que tuviera relación consigo. Era como una tumba cerrada cuando se trataba de él mismo.

¿Qué podría gustarle de regalo de navidad, por ejemplo? Apenas me lo preguntaba seriamente. ¿Algo para su armario? ¿El típico regalo cliché de una billetera? ¿Un par de corbatas? ¡Caray, nunca le había regalado nada a un hombre! Papá solía dejar en claro que no quería regalos, y Pefko… Bueno, él no es necesariamente el prospecto de varón maduro, ¿cierto? A él le complacían por completo videojuegos o accesorios deportivos.

¿Regalarle juegos de video al señor Minos…? La imagen en mi mente fue risible.

¡Caray, y sólo faltaba una semana para que el gran día llegara! Quizá podría preguntarle… Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo. Él me había llamado antes, ¿no? Quería decir que yo también podía hacerlo. Tecleé el número… Pero colgué antes de que el primer pitidito sonara. No me sentía con el valor de enfrentarlo todavía.

Dejé la idea y salí del centro comercial. Aún me faltaba comprar el árbol de navidad. Tomé un taxi y le pedí al chofer que me llevara a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde había un pequeño campo de pinos destinados a crecer para ser talados en esa temporada. Había dado con la dirección gracias a una aplicación en mi celular para encontrar sitios específicos, que incluso te mostraba fotografías de cada lugar. Pero admito que fue sorprendente bajar del taxi y hallar un campo enorme lleno de arbolitos navideños frente a mis ojos. Era la primera vez que compraría un pino natural; por razones obvias, en mi familia siempre optamos por el ejemplar de plástico.

Entré, siguiendo a las personas. Con el puño de cachivaches que había comprado en la tienda departamental, resultó difícil moverme entre las familias que iban de aquí allá entre las filas de pinos. Ver las caras alegres volvió a traerme mi estúpida melancolía. Tal vez habría sido mejor venir con el señor Minos.

Me detuve en seco… ¡Ni siquiera le había preguntado cuál era su opinión al respecto! Es decir, le pregunté, pero nunca recibí su respuesta. ¿Y si resultaba ser un ecologista que detestara la masacre de pinos inocentes? Los recuerdos de su etapa de malhumorado me estremecieron. Esta vez marqué su número sin dudar. Nadie contestó, sólo hasta que insistí la tercera vez.

— _¿Qué pasa?_

Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero no se escuchó nada contento.

—Aah, yoo… —tartamudeé como una idiota. ¡Acaso todavía era la secretaria temerosa! Eché una ojeada a los abetos—: Quería comprar un arbolito de navidad para ponerlo en la sala, ¿recuerda? No me dijo qué le gustaría y…

— _¿Me llamaste sólo para eso?_

¿Qué? Mi boca quedó colgando con las palabras, atónita.

— _Estoy en una reunión, Agasha. No puedo hablar ahora. Trata de no llamarme si no es para algo estrictamente urgente._

Colgó.

No supe por cuánto tiempo me quedé con el celular pegado a la oreja. Me moví por fin cuando un niño corrió a mi lado y me golpeó las pantorrillas. Sentí un repentino dolor dentro de las mejillas y en ese momento entendí que había estado apretando la mandíbula. Hacía meses… No, hacía años que no me sentía tan enojada.

La frase cortante siguió repitiéndose en mi mente como una grabadora.

¡¿Así que él podía llamarme para aturdirme con su idea de tener hijos pero yo no debía molestarlo en sus reuniones?! ¿No pudo ser más cordial al menos?

Un vendedor llegó de repente. No contesté a su sonrisa.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo…?

Se apresuró a enseñarme los arbolitos, a platicarme de sus cualidades, de las ofertas, de la opción de enviarlo a casa en cuanto me marchara de allí si pagaba un mínimo costo extra. A todo dije que sí, desinteresada. Y cuando preguntó cuál era mi elección, alcé la mano y apunté al primer pino que encontré. Sentí la misma indiferencia de aquella tarde cuando compré un vestido elegante, para una fiesta de mentiras a la que no quería ir.

El vendedor me despidió igual de feliz y yo tomé otro taxi.

Aproveché el camino para controlar las ideas en mi cabeza. Al llegar a casa me sentí mucho más consciente de mí. Coloqué los nuevos adornos en su sitio, las nochebuenas en la esquina donde solía poner flores, las velas con olor a canela y madera, los simpáticos renos en el centro de la mesa, encima de un mantel bordado con flores rojas y listones dorados. Desenvolví del papel periódico las cabañitas de cerámica que colocaría en la repisa donde estaba el televisor.

Todo sin la mínima alegría que me había imaginado tener…

De pronto, mis ojos se detuvieron en las fotografías, y mi ceño apretado al fin se suavizó.

El día de nuestra boda, no contratamos ningún servicio de fotografía. El señor Minos temía que los medios quisieran infiltrarse para molestar al que había sido el hijo no oficial de la casa Van der Meer. Así que la única foto decente que teníamos era esa que ahora sostenía. Lune se había encargado de tomarnos desprevenidos, mientras nos concentrábamos en encabezar ese típico baile de bodas en la recepción. La cámara captó el momento exacto, al señor Minos estirando la mano a mi favor y yo alzando la mía para aceptar su ayuda.

Así era… En una simple imagen se decretaba mi destino.

Sin importar lo que sucediera, o sin importar lo que dijera, siempre vería mi mano alzándose para tomar la suya. Como en aquel momento, cuando me obligó a bailar de nuevo, a pesar de toda mi torpeza con los bailes, ahora él levantaba el brazo para proponerme una nueva etapa en nuestra vida. Un "negocio" como solía llamarlo. Aunque él continuara siendo un misterio y aún persistiera ese rastro del hombre demandante, mis dedos picarían por levantarse a tomar su mano. Una y otra vez.

¿Cuánto me costaría…? La muchacha de ojos temerosos que veía en la foto ya era diferente, ya no era una niña a la deriva. Había sentado cabeza, empezaba a forjar planes que durarían toda mi vida. El señor Minos… De alguna manera, él había sido responsable de eso. Sin darme cuenta, había conseguido cambiar mucho en mí. Sólo él rompería cada una de mis negativas, tarde o temprano lo conseguía.

Una chispa de la vieja ira quiso surgir, aún me costaba aceptar la realidad de saberme tan atada a él. Pero… Observé de nuevo la fotografía. Imaginé un cuadro donde él no estuviera. Y lo supe. Cambiar, por más abrumador que me resultara, no sería tan aterrador como tener una foto donde mi brazo se estirara a la nada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. El repentino toque casi me hace soltar el marco que de seguro se habría roto. Abrí en cuanto eché un ojo por la mirilla. Dejé que el par de hombres metieran al nuevo inquilino de la casa, al pinito que quedó rápidamente de pie en la esquina detrás de los sillones. Luego de pagar una merecida propina, regresé mi atención a mi siguiente labor. Un nuevo entusiasmo me cubrió al aspirar el olor manado por el pequeño abeto, tal vez la vida sólo necesitaba de eso, paciencia y emoción para continuar.

No me percaté del tiempo hasta que miré hacia el ventanal. Comenzaba a atardecer allá afuera, pero no me detuve. Seguramente habría sido mucho más divertido terminar con los adornos en el árbol apoyada por el señor Minos, aun así continué hasta que las lucecitas de colores quedaron en el lugar correcto, junto a las esferas y decorados del color de la sala.

Estaba a punto de colgar una estrella dorada en la cima cuando el teléfono se agitó dentro de mi bolsillo.

Me sentí un poco culpable al ver el nombre en la pantalla… Había olvidado llamar a mamá las últimas dos semanas.

—¿Hola…?

— _¡¿Por qué no has llamado?!_

Un largo sermón de madre melodramática continuó los siguientes 15 minutos. Pero no podía culparla. Incluso sabiendo que pronto se irían a un crucero de ensueño sin mí, entendía que a mamá también le llegaban esos repentinos ataques de soledad que a mí. Así que la dejé regañarme por un rato, después de los días de ansiedad que había tenido, me iba bien escucharla, incluso con sus acostumbrados gritones de mamá a la defensiva.

Al final, todo se aplacó. Luego de mis disculpas y de darle la razón, mamá terminaba por dejarme tranquila. En seguida, comenzó a darme detalles de los últimos arreglos que habían hecho a la casa, las locuras adolescentes de Pefko y sus ideas por dejar la escuela para convertirse en un nadador profesional, los regaños que papá le había puesto por esa razón… Y de pronto…

— _Oh, ¿adivina qué, hija? Celinsa nos llamó hace unos días. ¡Dice que tiene dos meses de embarazo! Apenas se dieron cuenta. Esa niña siempre ha sido una despistada, y su esposo no se queda atrás…_

Su voz continuó contándome la divertida historia de mi prima y su marido… En cambio, yo, me quedé sin emitir sonido, dejando atrás mi vieja simpatía por saber de mi familia. Mamá se escuchaba igual de sorprendida y feliz que el señor Minos al tocar ese tema. ¡El tema de tener hijos! ¿Por qué todos parecían tan deseosos de sacarlo a colación?

— _¿Agasha…? ¿Hija, estás ahí?... Ya se cortó…_

—¡Sigo aquí! —reaccioné, mamá se disgustó. Tuve que disculparme otra vez y mostrarme entusiasmada también.

—Me alegro por mi prima —y era verdad, al menos una verdad a medias. Mis dudas y mis miedos se hicieron un nudo bajo mi garganta. Tenía que aprovechar estas palabras con mi madre o todo explotaría. Ya no podía contenerlo…

Tragué hondo.

—Oye, mamá… Acerca de tener hijos… —¡Ah, ¿cómo decirlo?!—. Bueno, tú sabes… Eeh, ¿qué piensas de… qué piensas de eso?

A mi pregunta sólo siguió un breve silencio, para después:

— _¡Estás embarazada!_

Fue como si pudiera ver su cara de asombro, casi terror. O tal vez el terror era sólo mío.

—¡Qué! ¡No, no! Yo… ¡No! ¿Cómo dices eso? Yo… ¿Embarazada? Claro que no… —escuché un suspiro, largo—. Es sólo que, bueno… Últimamente ha surgido el tema entre nosotros. _Él_ parece entusiasmado con la idea.

Mamá emitió un quejido que sonó más grueso desde mi lado de la línea. Sabía que aún le guardaban rencor al señor Minos.

— _Vaya, nunca creí que él fuera de esa clase de hombres de…_ familia _. ¿Tendrán hijos pronto?_

Mi boca se torció, casi con indignación. —No. Es decir, no lo sé… Aún no…

Ella guardó silencio otra vez, su siguiente frase me paralizó.

— _No lo hagas si no quieres, hija. Así no funcionan estas cosas._

Las madres tienen un don para leer la mente, ahora lo comprobaba.

Pero eso no hizo más que atormentarme, escuchar de alguien más algo tan nefasto, era cruel. ¿Una mujer casada que no quiere tener hijos? Debe ser un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

—No quiero decepcionarlo… Ni a ustedes, mamá.

¿No me había dicho hacía un mes que papá se moría por tener nietos?

Mamá volvió a suspirar: — _Heredaste los genes de tu abuelo, niña. Siempre quieres hacer feliz a todo el mundo. Está bien… Te casaste con un hombre que sabe trabajar, aunque no deje de molestarme del todo, parece un marido responsable. Y si tú estás dispuesta a complacerlo, no creo que haya problema. Pero, hija…_ —suspiró por enésima vez—. _A veces me arrepiento por no enseñarte a ser un poco más egoísta._

Ya no pude responder a sus palabras. La dejé hablar, después desviamos el tema a cualquier tontería que ya no recuerdo. Al final se despidió, dándome saludos de todos y prometiendo que enviaría muchas fotos del viaje. La siguiente hora la pasé sentada en el mismo sillón, mirando fijamente el piso luego de colgar.

Había sido una ilusa, pensando que hablar con mamá me ayudaría. Lo único que me quedaba era un nudo más grande de dudas y de miedos. Pero no podía ser, ¡yo no era esta clase de persona! No era una mujer pesimista, confiaba en las virtudes de los demás. Incluso confié en que un hombre al que odiaba pudiera albergar en su interior algo mucho más grande que su egocentrismo. Creía en él… Creía en mí.

¿No era eso suficiente para vencer a todos mis miedos?

Me levanté para preparar la cena. El tiempo cortando vegetales y carne para guisado, fue un buen compañero para deslindarme del temblor en mis miembros. Escuché el auto detenerse frente a la casa y en seguida la puerta se abrió. Dejé la cacerola hirviendo, era la primera vez que lo recibía sin tener la cena lista. Tomé aire, profundo, cada vez era más difícil confrontarlo.

Salí hacia la sala. Sonreí.

—Bienvenido.

Quería ver la alegría en sus ojos cuando encontrara todo mi trabajo para decorar la casa, pero su sonrisa sólo fue una mueca condescendiente antes de echarse al sofá. Eso me alarmó. Caminé hasta él, rodeando el sillón. Lo encontré sosteniéndose el puente del entrecejo, con los ojos cerrados. Escaneé su aspecto, estaba desaliñado.

—¿Qué pasa? —me senté en el sillón al lado. Lo vi asentir, habló sin abrir los ojos.

—Sólo tuve un día difícil, es todo.

Lo observé con más detalle, tratando de entender. Comprendí que no diría nada, y quise quitar lo que sea que estuviera afectándolo.

—Compré los arreglos que faltaban —esperé a que echara un vistazo a la sala, pero sólo continuó con los parpados cerrados—. También compré el árbol de navidad.

Recordé nuestra llamada, hice todo mi esfuerzo por alejar el rencor que todavía sentía.

—Sí, me di cuenta… —sin verme, reconocí el tono áspero. Estaba enojado.

Distinguí el siseo entre sus palabras y un recuerdo vino. Abrió los ojos y me miró, y ya todo tuvo sentido. Contemplé sus escleróticas enrojecidas.

—Estuvo bebiendo… —el alma se me vino abajo, otra condición que rompíamos.

Se alzó los hombros.

—Sólo un par de tragos. Nada importante —comenzó a pelearse con el nudo ya de por sí mal hecho de su corbata. De pronto, volvió a mirarme, se levantó hasta mí, para tomarme de la mano—. ¿Vamos a la cama? Ya pasaron varios días desde la última vez…

Oh no… Tenía que actuar antes de que fuera tarde. Saqué mi mano de entre las suyas. Negué, suavemente, aunque mi corazón retumbaba.

—No así. No como está ahora… —era la verdad, y al mismo tiempo agradecí esa buena excusa. Sin embargo, sus ojos chispearon, airados.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a evadirme, Agasha? No pienses que no lo he notado…

—No estoy evadiéndolo —afirmé, controlándome. Alzó una ceja, cínico como recordaba.

—¿Estás viendo a otro?

Fue casi como si me hubieran golpeado, como si nunca hubiera recibido una ofensa de su parte, hasta ese momento. Apunto de salir de allí para dar la charla por terminada, lo vi sonreír de repente.

—Estoy bromeando… olvídalo. Fue un chiste estúpido. Supongo que no estoy en mis cabales. Me iré a dormir para no molestarte…

Se dirigió a las escaleras, ignorándome, luego de tratarme como una… ¡una de esas mujeres a las que hacía pasar a su vieja oficina!

Casi grité:

—¿Qué hay de la cena? Estaba a punto de terminar.

—Cené en el despacho…

¿Qué…? Ya no pensé en mis acciones. Mis pies se adelantaron, mi cuerpo se cruzó en su camino, mis ojos se llenaron del mismo enojo que había sentido contra él antes de todo esto.

—¿Qué más debo hacer para que esto funcioné? ¿Ah? ¡Dígame! Trato con todas mis fuerzas de complacerlo, de cumplir sus condiciones, pero nunca es suficiente.

La luz en el pasillo era mínima, pero pude notar la expresión en su rostro, estudiándome. Su sonrisa casi me sacó de quicio.

—Vaya, ¿así que tienes una queja, Agasha? Comenzabas a tardar, diez meses sin inconformidades son demasiado. Habla, te escucho.

Negué, incrédula:

—¿Cómo puede burlarse? ¿No se da cuenta de que intento todo lo que puedo para hacerlo feliz? Incluso si eso me hiere, yo trato, trato de hacerlo… Intento acercarme a usted, conocerlo mejor, quiero saber qué hace en su trabajo pero me rechaza porque prefiere que pase tiempo en esta casa. Y cuando trato de hacer que este lugar luzca bien, ¡por usted!, lo ignora como si nada hubiera pasado. He intentado involucrarlo en la celebración de navidad pero me ignora, diciendo que está muy ocupado. Hoy me colgó el teléfono, como si aún fuera la estúpida asistente que debe soportar su falta de tiempo… Dijo que era por trabajo, pero llegó aquí oliendo a alcohol. ¡Qué malditas mentiras!

¿Qué sucedió…? No lo supe. Pero supongo que eso que el abuelo llamaba "llegar al límite" realmente existía.

Apreté los puños a cada costado, tratando de recuperar el aliento. El hombre frente a mí permaneció inmóvil, inexpresivo como un tempano. Casi podría asegurar que su mente comenzaba a despejarse del alcohol. La sorna incluso había desaparecido. Su tono fue grave cuando preguntó.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

La pregunta se quedó en mi mente como una chispa. Fue como un débil brillo que de pronto encendió un mensaje. Las palabras de mamá me consumieron. Ser más egoísta… ¿Valía la pena complacer a un hombre que apenas conocía?

Sentí el ardor de mis ojos cuando volví a verlo.

—No quiero tener hijos

Fue sólo un susurro que convirtió la inexpresión de su rostro a la pura sorpresa. Pero ya no quise detenerme.

—No quiero, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Luego de tanto luchar por retenerla, mi lengua soltó la verdad. Me liberé de una carga sólo para sentir otra más dura caer. El rostro frente a mí asintió. Parpadeó, pensativo, y volvió a mirarme, ya no había nada de su vieja actitud demandante.

—¿Me dirías al menos tus razones?

Ahí estaba… Su tono victimizado, trataría de convencerme. Ya no, no quería caer.

Y no quería inventar más excusas o falacias.

—La escuela. Esta casa. Usted… No quiero dejar lo que apenas conseguí. Lo lamento.

—Nadie dijo que dejarías nada…

—¡Por favor! —lo interrumpí—. Apenas comencé la carrera, serán al menos seis años antes de que comience el internado. No tendré tiempo para ambas cosas. Tarde o temprano tendré que abandonar Enfermería por atender este lugar mientras usted trabaja. Sé que es egoísta, y sé que me odiará por esto… Pero, ¡lo lamento! No puedo hacerlo.

Un estúpido sollozo se escapó desde alguna parte de mi pecho. Me limpié la cara, no quería su lástima. Entonces, la repentina risa me hizo mirarlo de nuevo. Lo vi negando otra vez, sonriendo.

—Sabía que esto ocurriría, tarde o temprano. Descuida, Agasha, no será la primera condición de nuestro contrato que fallamos. Pero admito que no tenía idea de que te sintieras tan… _sobrecogida_ por mis exigencias. Supongo que ser el "jefe arrogante" es un papel que aún no puedo quitarme. Espero que no tengas que volver a padecerlo… —avanzó, no quise detenerlo. Su voz comenzó a apagarse mientras subía las escaleras—. Y ahora, si no te importa, me iré a dormir. Mañana tengo que trabajar para mantener a una familia que nunca tendré.

Cerró la puerta con un golpe que me hizo respingar.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

No podía saberlo, no podía…

Caminé de nuevo hacia la sala, qué triste me pareció con todas las luces, con todo el color. Regresé a la cocina, la cacerola borboteaba con el guiso. Lo ignoré, no podía pensar más que en sus palabras, en esa vieja mirada de desprecio espetándome que había sido una estúpida. ¡Una estúpida por creer que esto funcionaría!

Enamorarme de mi jefe por compasión… ¿Y qué razón absurda habrá tenido él para enamorarse de mí? Qué importaba, cualquiera que fuera el motivo, parecía que no funcionaría más.

No supe cómo llegué al suelo, recargada contra la estufa. Los minutos pasaron, ¿Cuántos? Nunca lo supe tampoco. Sólo quedaron las ideas por escapar y declarar mi derrota. ¿Cómo se lo diría a mis padres? ¿Se reirían de mí? De pronto, el tintineo de un cascabelito capturó mi atención. Me quedé quieta, aguardando a _Lucky_ que se bamboleó hasta llegar a mí.

Por primera vez, el perro convenenciero que conocía, se quedó pegado a mi regazo, hasta persuadirme de subirlo sobre mis rodillas. Acaricié su cabecita enmarañada, miré sus ojos tras el tupido copete. Mis deseos por rendirme se fueron de repente y al fin dejé de retener las lágrimas.

Vaya tonta… Qué débil puedes ser. No conocía realmente quién era ese hombre que estaba allá arriba en la habitación, lejos de mí. No cumplía sus expectativas. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuándo me metí en esto. Pero no quería dejarlo, no admitiría nunca que fue sólo emoción lo que me había hecho esperarlo ese largo año.

¡Yo no había pedido quererlo! Pero aquí estaba…

Y me negaba a darme por vencida todavía.

 **~O~**

Se había levantado esa mañana de mal humor, seguro de que su estado de ánimo empeoraría.

El sentimiento de culpa tampoco fue menor. A pesar de no haber contado con el cien por ciento de sus facultades, recordaba la noche anterior con toda perfección. Haber llegado a casa, luego de pasar horas en la oficina, soportando clientes demasiado molestos para su ya deplorable estado de ánimo. Encontrar la sala llena de decoraciones navideñas que trajeron los inevitables y funestos recuerdos. Discutir con su pequeña esposa, actuar como un idiota, escuchar la cruda verdad.

 _No quiero tener hijos…_

Una afirmación que en realidad no fue tan sorprendente. Después de verla tan huidiza a sus caricias, Minos había presentido la respuesta a cada evasión. Mas he ahí la prueba a todos sus presentimientos, una revelación preconcebida pero no menos angustiosa. Si Diciembre había sido un mes insoportable, aquella disputa se sumó a sus memorias llenas de heridas aún supurantes.

Recordó los sollozos llegados desde la planta baja. La había hecho sufrir nuevamente y fue por ello que no tuvo valor para bajar las escaleras y suplicarle perdón. Porque también se sentía herido, desplazado como una máquina que sólo serviría para traer el sustento a la casa y nada más. Sus anhelos, esos estúpidos deseos de forjar un hogar, eran basura finalmente.

Lo habían sido desde siempre, desde que la última buena mujer en su vida se había ido para nunca regresar. Justo en aquella temporada invernal, cerca de Navidad…

Dedicó una mirada despectiva a los ornamentos que decoraban su sala, su morada. Una expresión de odio contra sí. Entonces escuchó los pasos y vio la figura de su esposa en el umbral del comedor. Sintió el dolor de las esmeraldas, la alegría de los suaves orbes estaba perdida entre los remansos de una mirada enrojecida por el llanto.

La culpa lo fulminó y no pudo soportarlo.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa de café, aferró el maletín de piel junto al abrigo colocado en el perchero junto a la entrada. Sin decir nada, sin mirarla más, abrió la puerta y salió a otro deplorable día laboral.

 **~O~**

Transcurrieron los días, sin que viera más cambios. No hablábamos, ni siquiera nos veíamos a la cara. Preparaba la cena para degustarla sola y luego iba al estudio hasta escucharlo llegar, cenar y, por fin, ir a la cama. ¡Sin mí!

Entre el enojo y mis sentimientos, aguanté bastante bien los primeros días. Pero a la tercera noche sin recibir un mísero "hola", comprendí que algo estaba muy, muy mal. ¡Ni siquiera papá y mamá tardaban tanto en hablarse! Y eso que sus peleas eran realmente agrias. En cambio, ambos volvían a la buena actitud en menos de un día. ¿Cómo lo conseguían…?

Pensé en llamar a mamá para pedirle consejo. Dejé la idea casi de inmediato. Era una tontería. Sólo estaba asustada por mi primera pelea matrimonial, sólo era eso, mi pura ignorancia para resolver las cosas. Y es que, ¿cómo solucionar una discusión como esa? Para ser nuestro primer desacuerdo, habíamos elegido el peor tema.

Santo cielo, ¿cómo iba a salir de esto…? Cómo iba a sostenerme con orgullo si cada vez era más terrible escucharlo llegar, meterse en la habitación y no recibir su atención.

La cuarta noche estuve a punto de ceder. Pasé horas, esperando oír sus pasos para que viniera a buscarme al estudio. Esa había sido nuestra rutina, ¡y cómo llegué a frustrarme por ser interrumpida en medio de mis tareas! Ahora deseaba tanto porque abriera la puerta de una patada y me ordenara ir a la cama. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Me quedé allí sentada, sola, hasta que el reloj marcó casi la una.

Qué desilusión. Tuve que tragarme mis lágrimas y regresé yo misma a nuestra habitación, al menos todavía dormíamos en el mismo cuarto. Me lavé los dientes, me puse ropa de dormir y me acosté a su lado, mirando al techo antes de que la espalda junto a mí fuese una imagen demasiado dolorosa.

Diez meses, un poquito más, y ya podía resentir nuevamente el amargo sabor de la indiferencia. Mirar el techo dejó de ayudarme al escuchar sus suaves resuellos, había aprendido que sólo emitía ese ronroneo cuando estaba demasiado cansado, o si estaba soñando.

Me giré en mi lugar, cuidando no quitarle parte de la cobija que todavía compartíamos. Contemplé su espalda, amplia bajo la camisa de franela que usaba para dormir. Sólo él podía lucir atractivo con una simple pijama. Me acerqué, sigilosa, para acortar la distancia. Escuché el sonido de sus respiraciones, acompasadas al subir y bajar de sus hombros. Me atreví a tocarlo, incluso pegué mi mejilla contra sus omoplatos, y oí su corazón.

Oh, cuánto extrañaba que me abrazara. Me sentía mal por admitirlo, pero ya no podía ocultarlo. Deseaba tanto estar con él, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, cuánto lo necesitaba…

De pronto, se movió y me cortó el aliento. Traté de apartarme de su camino al verlo girar hacia mí. Dejé de respirar, esperando su inconformidad por molestarlo en medio de la noche, pero encontré su rostro tranquilo y sus ojos cerrados. Seguía dormido. Resoplé, callándome de inmediato antes de ser demasiado ruidosa.

Lo miré nuevamente. Verlo dormir era una experiencia que no puedo definir. Cómo observar a un león en medio de una siesta, enternecedor y excitante. ¿Qué pasaría si despertaba de repente? No me importó, sólo tenía esta oportunidad para tenerlo cerca sin rebajar nuestros egos.

Acaricié su mejilla con mis dedos, luego a su mentón. Sus labios se movieron débilmente y me detuve. Esperé, temerosa, hasta que entendí que esa mueca era una sonrisa. Escuché un débil ronroneo, y también sonreí.

¿"Mira"? ¿"Amiga"? ¿"Hija"? ¿"Silla"? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Definitivamente estaba soñando algo. Acerqué el rostro, ahora sentía curiosidad. Su aliento me golpeteó los parpados, farfullando una risita débil seguida de dos frases entrecortadas que poco a poco comprendí.

— _Al…ba…_

Oh no…

— _fi…ka._

La sonrisa en su rostro se quedó allí, con una imagen en sus sueños que no pude ver.

Pero era suficiente… Como si el resto los días anteriores no lo hubiese sido. Fue suficiente para apartarme, girarme de nuevo en mi sitio, y no poder dormir en el resto de la noche, sólo pensando en lo que una sonrisa, un nombre y el pasado pueden valer.

El día llegó más rápido de lo que esperé.

La alarma de nuestro reloj parloteó, y me pareció demasiado lejana. Lo escuché levantarse al cabo de un rato, cerré los ojos para disimular, aunque de cualquier forma no me llamó, ni se acercó a mí. Después de realizar su rutina de siempre, bajó a desayunar y se marchó.

Me senté en la cama, anonadada. Mi maligna mente de exsolterona desafortunada me atormentó con conclusiones, con el futuro que me esperaba. Pero no podía ser… Sólo había sido un sueño, los sueños no significan tanto en realidad.

Recordé los míos, esos sobre dar a luz un hijo, ¡eran la sombra de mis miedos reales! Así que…

 _Albafika…_

¿No era lo suficiente claro para cualquiera?

Me levanté, ¡no haría caso a mis estúpidos prejuicios! Ella ya no estaba, esta era la realidad del señor Minos. Aunque no cumpliera sus expectativas, yo era su esposa, ¿o no? Me había elegido finalmente a mí.

Me paralicé… ¿Y si Albafika no se hubiese casado?

¡Al diablo! El hubiera no existía, ¿cierto? Me sacudí las cobijas, y comencé a hacer la cama. Dediqué la mañana a realizar labores hogareñas, quería a mi mente despejada de tonterías, ya era suficiente de dramas y miedos. Dejé el estudio impecable luego de haberlo tenido hecho un desastre debido a mis tareas escolares. Alimenté a _Lucky,_ reordené la sala, elaboré la corona navideña que quería para la entrada de la casa.

Regresé a la habitación para quitarme la pijama antes de ir a desayunar. Aproveché para ordenar el desorden que también teníamos allí. Guardar zapatos, aspirar la alfombra y limpiar el polvo de los muebles. Me alejé de la cama, antes de empezar a recordar esa sonrisa adormilada, ese nombre…

El corazón se me estrujó al guardar sus camisas dentro del armario. Me sentí como una tonta, actuando como actriz de película cursi, pegando la ropa contra mi pecho y aspirar el aroma a menta y anís de su colonia. Terminé mi labor allí antes de ponerme más melancólica y me dediqué a separar la ropa sucia para lavarla. Debido a que él solía dejar sus harapos revueltos sobre el silloncito de orejas puesto en una esquina, mi tarea demoró más de lo esperado. Esa era una mala costumbre que no había conseguido mejorar.

Abrí los brazos todo lo que pude como una garra de máquina tragapeluches y tomé todo lo que pude. Jalé hacia atrás, a punto de perder el equilibrio con esa bola de ropa entre los brazos. Escuché un golpetazo contra el suelo pero seguí mi camino hasta dejar mi carga en la canasta de ropa. En seguida regresé a por lo que me hacía falta. Me detuve un momento al encontrar el portafolios abierto en el piso. Al parecer, había estado metido entre la ropa sucia hasta caerse por mi culpa. El señor Minos tenía varios como esos, y solía intercambiarlos casi todos los días, nunca supe por qué.

Pero ahora el condenado portafolios estaba abierto, con todo el contenido desparramado en el piso. Si él llegaba a enterarse…

Me apresuré a recoger todo, soportando la maligna garra de la tristeza estrujándome de nuevo el corazón. Reuní los papeles, sintiéndome de nuevo una asistente, y los guardé. A punto de cerrar el estuche, regresé la vista a la última hoja. Encontrar mi nombre en ella me intrigó. Tomé el documento de nueva cuenta y lo inspeccioné de principio a fin.

No fue difícil entenderlo, aun con todo ese lenguaje técnico.

Pero, ¡lo juro por mi vida! Todo mi cuerpo se paralizó, mi mente ya no evitó las conclusiones, el dolor, la realidad cuando lo supe…

Eso, en mis manos, era una demanda de divorcio.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **¿Qué rayos...?**

 **¿Qué? ¿Creían que Agasha siempre sería la "buena chica" que dice _sí_ a todo lo que Minos le pide?**

 **¿Cuándo dejamos la comedia para pasar al drama? Bueno, conmigo eso es bastante común, ¿no?**

 **Ok, ya quiero ver sus opiniones al respecto. Recuerden que nos falta un capítulo nada más y, sinceramente, yo me prepararía para un buen drama al más puro estilo Agasha-en-qué-rayos-me-metí.**

 **Y mientras, iré a ocultarme por si alguien desea desatar su ira en contra de Minos...**

 **Un abrazo a todos! Nos vemos -espero que sí- el próximo jueves :3**


	3. Elijo renunciar (Parte I)

**Buenas noches!**

Aquí vengo a interrumpir a la mayoría de ustedes, quienes seguramente deben estar ocupados en las celebraciones correspondientes a la fecha. Espero no quitarles mucho tiempo :P

Antes que nada, quisiera revelar finalmente la razón del nacimiento de este fic.

No fue simplemente por regresar a escribir, ni porque ya estoy de vacaciones, la causa de esto era simplemente porque deseaba darles un regalo. Hace un año, exactamente el 25 de Diciembre, apareció publicado "El negocio perfecto", con una Liara llena de miedo por escribir un AU largo, sobre una pareja crack y un tema medio raro. Y lo que era, en ese momento, el regalo de intercambio para otra persona (que por cierto, nunca recibí el regalo que se supone me tocaba xD), se convirtió en una historia que tuvo valor no sólo para mí sino para ustedes. Cada una, amiga y lectora, le dio el impulso a esa historia de 10 capítulos que la volvió más divertida, más dinámica y también, más entrañable. Por tanto, pensando en cómo podía pagarles ese aprecio, surgió la idea de hablar otra vez de esta pareja dispareja, y al menos exponer de forma superficial lo que Agasha y Minos habían vivido los últimos 10 meses (como ven, la trama tiene nuestra misma línea temporal, los meses que pasamos desde el último capítulo, son los mismos que ellos han "vivido").

Así que, **este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes.** No es la gran cosa, lo sé. Conozco poco de cada una de ustedes, sé que ni siquiera nos hemos visto frente a frente, y que un simple y llano fic es demasiado poco. Pero pocas cosas hay que valore más que escribir y lo hago con mucho cariño para cada una. Espero que haya valido la pena el tiempo de espera.

Reciban esta primera parte del último capítulo. Mañana o el sábado les pondré la que sigue.

Abrazo grande a todas! (Esta vez contestaré a reviews anónimos hasta el final :B)

Enjoy...

 **Canción perfecta para esta ocasión: _Say something_ de A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera, también un buen track list de música navideña estilo jazz les vendría de lujo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Se había levantado esa mañana de mal humor, seguro de que su estado de ánimo empeoraría.

El sentimiento de culpa tampoco fue menor. A pesar de no haber contado con el cien por ciento de sus facultades, recordaba la noche anterior con toda perfección. Haber llegado a casa, luego de pasar horas en la oficina, soportando clientes demasiado molestos para su ya deplorable estado de ánimo. Encontrar la sala llena de decoraciones navideñas que trajeron los inevitables y funestos recuerdos. Discutir con su pequeña esposa, actuar como un idiota, escuchar la cruda verdad.

 _"No quiero tener hijos…"_

Una afirmación que en realidad no fue tan sorprendente. Después de verla tan huidiza a sus caricias, Minos había presentido la respuesta a cada evasión. Mas he ahí la prueba a todos sus presentimientos, una revelación preconcebida pero no menos angustiosa. Si Diciembre había sido un mes insoportable, aquella disputa se sumó a sus memorias llenas de heridas aún supurantes.

Recordó los sollozos llegados desde la planta baja. La había hecho sufrir nuevamente y fue por ello que no tuvo valor para bajar las escaleras y suplicarle perdón. Porque también se sentía herido, desplazado como una máquina que sólo serviría para traer el sustento a la casa y nada más. Sus anhelos, esos estúpidos deseos de formar una familia, eran basura finalmente.

Dedicó una mirada despectiva a los ornamentos que decoraban su sala, su hogar. Una expresión de odio contra sí. Entonces escuchó los pasos y vio la figura de su esposa en el umbral del comedor. Sintió el dolor de las esmeraldas, la alegría de los suaves orbes estaba perdida entre los remansos de una mirada enrojecida por el llanto.

La culpa lo fulminó y no pudo soportarlo.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa de café, aferró el maletín de piel junto al abrigo colocado en el perchero junto a la entrada. Sin decir nada, sin mirarla más, abrió la puerta y salió a otro deplorable día laboral.

 **.**

 **Un buen presente**

"Los sentimientos delicados que nos dan la vida yacen entumecidos en la mundanal confusión".

Goethe

 **Capítulo 3 (Parte I)**

 **Elijo renunciar**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía la esperanza de recuperarse tras un día de arduo trabajo. La documentación aumentó durante la última semana, los clientes deseaban respuestas más apresuradas, todos querían resolver sus inconvenientes personales antes de que Navidad tocase a la puerta y no tuvieran la total libertad de celebrarla como merecía.

 _Hipocresía…_

Si había algo que odiara sin mejora era la careta de paz que entre los terrenales seres se prometían, mientras albergaban los más funestos deseos de desprecio contra los otros. ¿No eran esas fiestas sólo una herramienta empresarial? ¿No las había aprovechado él con tales propósitos cuando aún era siervo de la antigua compañía que lo había desechado cual bazofia?

Recordaba las celebraciones en las lujosas mansiones, los regalos exorbitantes a las posibles novias que su _padre_ buscaba para él, las palabras, los deseos, las mentiras, el desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo dedicados a personas vanas, estúpidas igual a él.

Llegar a la majestuosa residencia que le pertenecía, luego de horas llenas de patrañas entre la aristocracia moderna, y quedarse solo, solo a la luz de una chimenea que nunca era lo suficientemente cálida, oyendo en su imaginación la alegría incompleta de su madre y su hermano, solos también en otro sitio cuyo acceso le había sido negado para siempre.

Tantos esfuerzos, tanta beatería, concluidos en la muerte dolorosa y repentina de esa mujer a la que en más de diez años nunca pudo volver a llamar "madre".

La oficina pareció emitir un eco a sus pensamientos forajidos. Su estratagema con el trabajo, ese día, tampoco había funcionado. Sentado allí, tan sólo a la luz mortecina del computador en reposo, dando vueltas interminables a sus memorias, entendió que su peor miedo estaba gestándose: el pasado aún permanecía tras sus pasos, y era él mismo quien lo había mantenido ahí.

Los rostros, los escenarios, cada suceso al que pensaba solventado, el rencor… Todo apareció ante su mente cansada, a pesar de ser demasiado temprano, excretando como una herida infectada, reabierta del todo tras su primera y más aciaga discusión contra la pequeña gacela a la que había jurado proteger.

Las quejas en su contra fueron rápidamente aceptadas. Era un mentiroso, era un desconsiderado al abandonarla y priorizar el trabajo. Sin embargo, no hubo contemplación alguna cuando juzgó su evasión a ser madre, la madre de sus propios hijos. Porque entonces Minos entendió algo que había tratado de negarse los últimos meses, que si el pasado había estado persiguiéndolo, era acompañado también de aquellos inútiles sueños, abandonados tras la partida de cierta mujer perfecta de ojos azules.

Evocarla nuevamente, a los planes forjados por ambos y frustrados luego de perderla, confirmó sus sospechas. La sensación de ser un vil traidor no pudo ser evadida, y finalmente aceptó que no importaba si cambiaba de apellido, nombre o dirección, aquel hipócrita forjado en su estancia como Van der Meer, nunca dejaría de existir.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y no respondió. Dejó que quien sea que fuese se cansara de insistir y se largara de una vez. Decidió proseguir con la programación de las siguientes audiencias o entrevistas. Otro fuerte llamado prosiguió, y no pudo ignorarlo más. Antes de ponerse en pie para mandar al diablo a esa asistente incompetente, la puerta se abrió de tajo.

—¿A qué hora piensas abrir, Vermeer?

Aspros se adentró sin permiso, indignado todavía. Minos detuvo todas sus quejas al ver al hombre que siguió en caravana a su colega. Sin el menor reparo, Aspros fue directo a una de las sillas frente al escritorio, motivando a quien lo acompañaba a hacer lo mismo. Con una última ojeada, Minos observó fuera de la estancia, buscando a la inepta secretaria que permitiera todo eso.

—Es su hora de comida —contestó Aspros desde donde estaba. Minos se sorprendió, no había reparado en la prontitud del tiempo.

Cerró la puerta y regresó a su lugar, no hubo saludos, ni cortesías. No las necesitaban.

—¿Qué quieres?

Su compañero sonrió, tampoco emitió diplomacias. Señalo al muchacho a su lado, bastante más joven que ambos.

—Él es Unity. ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné a un posible prospecto para la vacante que Dégel rechazó? Ayer vino a la ciudad para resolver un asunto con uno de sus clientes y le pedí que viniera para presentártelo.

Minos contempló al aludido, quien le dedicó un quedó asentimiento, seguido de una presentación propia. Mostró interés por el trabajo, incluso a trasladarse de residencia si llegaba a ser necesario. Con todo ello, Minos dudó unos instantes. La apariencia todavía joven delataba la inexperiencia propia de la edad. Arriesgar su firma por un muchacho simplemente prometedor no le convencía del todo.

A diferencia de Aspros, quien parecía plenamente convencido de su recomendación.

—Prometió ayudarme con el caso de Garnet si lo contratabas. Tiene experiencia en el área familiar.

Minos rodó los ojos, capturando al instante las intenciones ocultas. Entendiendo su desprecio, Aspros se adelantó.

—Su _experiencia_ con tu vieja "compañía" también lo precede, Vermeer.

Eso lo cambió todo. La mirada violácea se posó deprisa sobre el jovencito al frente. Con una suave y en lo absoluto alegre sonrisa, Unity volvió a asentir.

—Mi padre trabajaba como asesor financiero de la familia Van der Meer, mucho antes de que la compañía surgiera claro ésta. Asterion le hizo invertir cada centavo del patrimonio familiar en el supuesto surgimiento de la empresa, junto a su asesoría como contador. Cuando las bases de _Van der Meer Company_ estuvieron listas, Asterion despidió a mi padre, dejándolo en la calle con una esposa y tres hijos. Tras varios intentos fallidos por recuperar lo que era suyo, mi padre se recluyó en deudas y alcohol. Se suicidó cuando yo tenía diez años.

El plateado en los tranquilos ojos refulgió, un cambio trascendental como el de su tono de voz. Minos no lo ignoró.

—Voy a ser claro con usted, señor Vermeer —Unity se irguió. La apariencia inexperta desapareció de lleno, albergado ahora del ímpetu por resolver algo pendiente—. Soy el único miembro de mi familia que pudo llegar a la universidad, y sólo estudié Leyes por una razón. Quizá no tenga la experiencia que usted o el señor Aspros poseen, pero si tiene algún plan para emitir una sentencia contra los Van der Meer, quiero ayudar.

Nadie dijo nada cuando él terminó. Sin escuchar más, Minos comprendió que aquella mirada no era una bravuconada, sólo la más llana y cruda verdad. Una expresión que lucha por contener la ira. Una expresión gemela a la suya…

 _El pasado siempre nos alcanza._

Dedicó una mirada rápida a su principal asociado: —Creí que ese asunto con _Van der Meer Company_ había quedado saldado, Aspros.

Los hombros se alzaron. —Nunca sabes lo que puede suceder, ¿o sí? Sea como sea, necesitamos otro abogado, alguien especializado en el área familiar. No te ofendas, pero yo estoy harto de atender divorcios. Simplemente no tengo paciencia para mujeres estrafalarias que quieren cargarse los bolsillos con el dinero del marido. Lo mío es más dramático, lo sabes. Unity entiende lo que hace, así que, ¿por qué no contratarlo?

Minos lo pensó, intentado convencerse de tener una decisión objetiva, lejos de sus deseos de retribución. Luego de unos momentos de meditarlo, regresó su atención al más joven.

—Te pondremos a prueba. Un par de meses. Si logras resolver el caso de Garnet y el señor Krest, antes del tiempo estipulado por Aspros, te ganarás una plaza fija. Y tal vez a ti te despida —miró a Aspros, quien entendió la burla bastante bien—. Faltará enseñarte la documentación para que te familiarices con ella. Como debes saber, algunas normas cambian de condado a condado.

En seguida, cedió la palabra a su compañero, quien de inmediato dio un rápido curso de las distinciones formales de un documento legal basado en las legalizaciones del estado donde vivían. A Minos le pareció que el paso de las horas transcurrió aprisa, entrando de vez en vez en su conversación para otorgar alguna opinión a las instrucciones de Aspros. Unity escuchó atentamente, frenando a sus mentores cuando las dudas repentinas lo asaltaban, y escribía enseguida las respuesta aprendidas en las hojas de una libreta forrada en piel.

Mirando su elegancia y juventud, Minos no pudo evitar la alusión a su hermano. Tal como no evitó la desgastante nostalgia de saberlo lejos en una época como esa.

Al final de su discurso, Aspros enlistó la especificaciones necesarias en una demanda de divorcio llevada a cabo en el condado, puesto que esa sería precisamente el área de especialización del recién llegado. Tomó una formato impreso de su propio portafolios y se lo entregó al más joven. Unity, pareció interesado.

—Es verdad, es bastante diferente al de Vermont. ¿La adscripción de los nombres debe ser con los apellidos individuales de los promoventes o es correcto colocarlos con los correspondientes al matrimonio?

Cansado como estaba, Minos encontró aquella duda en demasía absurda. Por lo tanto, no se molestó cuando Aspros se adelantó a su voz y procedió a explicarle. Sacó el documento de las manos de Unity, y tomó la pluma más cercana en el escritorio.

—Es sencillo… —apoyó el papel en el portafolios sobre sus rodillas—. Supongamos que este idiota va a divorciarse —apuntó rápido a Minos y acto seguido prosiguió a escribir—. Aquí colocas el nombre de ambos implicados. En este caso, "Vermeer Sprinhen" y, la dulce esposa con su apellido de soltera, "Agasha Eminreth". Debajo escribes el nombre del juez del distrito, seguido de nuevo por la infeliz pareja que quiere separarse. En estas líneas hay que describir las razones de la separación. ¿Qué elegimos en este caso…? "Disgustos financieros, inconformidad marital", y por supuesto, "mutuo consentimiento del descarte de obligaciones". En seguida tenemos el protocolario llenado de direcciones, la fecha en la que se efectuó el matrimonio civil, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera… Debajo son las firmas y ambos nombres. Y ¡listo! Una feliz pareja que se separa.

Agitó el papel un momento, antes de dejarlo en manos del joven aprendiz. Aspros sonrió, satisfecho y malicioso cuando encontró el claro disgusto en su otro compañero.

Minos frunció el ceño. —Bien hecho, "profesor". Ahora malgastaste un formato de divorcio.

—Hay más de dónde vino ese —enarcó las cejas, inocente.

Luego de una atenta inspección a ese y el resto de documentos, Unity resolvió por completo sus interrogantes. Agradeció la oportunidad de ser puesto a prueba y garantizó conseguir la aceptación plena de ambos. La oficina regresó al acostumbrado silencio cuando se marchó. Minos descubrió la complacencia en el rostro de su acompañante.

—Pareces muy convencido de esto —espetó, regresando sus dedos a la computadora.

—Lo estoy. Ya te lo había dicho; conocí a Unity en una celebración de burocracia organizada por el padre de Sasha. Aunque es joven, tiene una reputación nada despreciable. En ese entonces todavía quería patearte el trasero y él se mostró interesado cuando se enteró de nuestras disputas en el estrado. Tal como yo, te creía otro Van der Meer al que había que aplastar. Después de que formamos este despacho vino a mi cabeza la idea de unirlo a nosotros, sólo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para recordártelo.

Minos expresó sorna en su sonrisa: —Gracias por demostrarme tu _afecto_ , como siempre, es un gusto recordar que también tú eras una patada en el hígado. Al menos ya podrás deshacerte de Garnet.

El otro soltó una carcajada. —Lo considero un autoregalo de Navidad. Tengo clientes más prometedores, además. Lo que me recuerda… —se levantó para colocarse de nuevo el abrigo—. Debo marcharme.

—No me digas… ¿Tu esposa te solicita?

Aunque era una clara befa, Aspros no se ofendió, al menos no del todo.

—Hay más cosas que atender esta oficina, Señor _Van der Meer_. Es la primera navidad que pasamos siendo padres y, aunque suene cursi, estúpido, y dramático incluso en mí, me parece que no es una experiencia que deba desaprovechar. Así que, si me disculpas…

Minos negó, indiferente, alzando apenas la mano para despedirlo.

Detestaba que Aspros rompiera el código de silencio impuesto por su propia seriedad. Las ganas de hablar de su vida familiar habían aumentado durante las últimas semanas; ya fuera para quejarse o alabarla, el tema solía explotar en su boca para infortunio de otros. Negándose a pensar más en ello, continuó con su trabajo durante algunas horas más. Sólo se detuvo hasta que los ojos le ardieron, luchando por soportar la intensidad de la luz del monitor en medio de la estancia, ahora oscurecida por el atardecer, luego por la noche. Miró el reloj en la esquina de la pantalla. Faltaba poco para que las 10 en punto marcaran su desconsideración.

Los temas evadidos regresaron. Las discusiones. Los recuerdos. El pasado. El mal presente. Su ego dolió a horrores al escuchar en su memoria la alegría de su colega, la perfección de su vida familiar le orillaba a la más humillante envidia.

Decidido a marcharse de una vez, apretó el botón del conmutador. La sensación de estupidez le ahondó, pues era más que obvio el hecho de que su secretaria se había marchado hacía horas. Reprimiendo su enojo, se levantó y comenzó a reordenar por sí mismo los papeles desperdigados. Sin mirar lo que sirviera o no, los echó todos juntos al portafolios correspondiente a ese día. Cerró el maletín, apagó la computadora y se marchó, dispuesto a entregar toda su indiferencia cuando llegase a casa.

Ensimismado en su orgullo, nunca pensó en aquel formato de divorcio utilizado por Aspros como ejemplo, dejado entre el resto de sus documentos, dentro de su maletín.

Tal como nunca pensó en quién y cuándo podría encontrarlo por error más tarde.

 **~O~**

Me había pasado las horas sentada en el comedor, con la cabeza recargada en una mano sobre la mesa y la mirada fija…

Fija en ese papel con mi sentencia.

¿Cómo podía ser? Seguro era una broma. ¿Dónde estaba la cámara escondida? ¿Por qué no se escuchaban las risas al fondo?

Pero no hubo ningún final feliz para mí esta vez. Después de encontrarlo allá arriba, lo único que había podido hacer era bajar, tratar de terminar el desayuno para después ir a sentarme con una taza de café y así quedarme como una idiota contemplando ese documento.

Ahí estaba todo. Nuestros nombres, las fechas, la dirección, sus razones para acabar con esto. Lo único que hacía falta eran las firmas. Y todo quedaría saldado.

Oh, Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

Lo esperaría, lo confrontaría directamente. ¡¿Cómo tuvo el valor de decirme que quería hijos pero no para espetarme que rompería nuestro matrimonio?!

El pecho me ardió, llena de esa ira que rara vez sentía.

Este era el hombre con el que me había casado. Era el mismo que contrató a una secretaria demasiado estúpida y totalmente a su merced. Era él, no había cambiado. En cambio yo…

El arbolito de navidad a unos pasos brilló con sus lucecitas encendidas y todo mi odio se apagó. La verdad me cayó como una cubetada de nieve en la espalda. Hoy sería Nochebuena y yo estaba aquí sentada, gimoteando porque mi matrimonio estaba acabado y todo por mi egoísmo.

Si tan sólo volviera a ser la misma sumisa de antes. ¿Qué tan difícil sería decirle "sí" a su deseo de tener hijos? ¿Qué tanto…?

¡No!

Me levanté y me restregué las lágrimas con otro kleenex. ¡No volvería a rebajarme!

Pero… Tampoco tenía el valor de quedarme allí. Un minuto más en ese lugar, junto a ese papel maligno, y volvería a mi depresiva actitud. Tenía que salir de allí, qué más daba Nochebuena y todos esos disparates. Él no vendría de cualquier forma.

Regresé a la habitación para arreglar mis ojeras y mi cabello que volvía a ser una estopa en desuso. En menos de cinco minutos estaba lista para salir. Las mujeres somos hábiles para esto de cambiar de apariencia, ¿no? Dejé la casa con bolso en mano y me adelanté a la parada de autobús.

Frené en seco al llegar a la avenida más concurrida. ¿A dónde iría?

No tenía amigos en Wisconsin. Mis compañeros de clase eran todavía demasiado extraños para mí. ¿Con quién podría desahogarme? Pensé en ir a un psicólogo. Mala señal, ¡acaso estaba enloqueciendo?! No, no, no, si iba a algún lado ese día era para divertirme. Necesitaba alejar mis malos pensamientos.

Llamé a un taxi y le pedí que me llevara al Centro de la ciudad. Tenía todavía algo de dinero, gracias a que no haríamos ninguna tonta cena navideña. El tráfico caótico de la temporada conspiró en mi contra para no dejarme llegar. Me pasé los siguientes quince minutos dentro del auto que apenas y avanzó tres centímetros en todo ese lapso. La amarga sensación de derrota me embargó. Quizá era mejor volver a casa, esperarlo y hablar…

¡De ninguna manera! Bajé del auto rápidamente y pagué, el resto del viaje podía hacerlo caminando.

Ah, ¡brillante idea! Aún me faltaban más de tres kilómetros antes de llegar a las calles principales. Daba igual, caminar me ayudaría a despejar mi cerebro de tantos problemas. Mi enjundia se acabó casi desde mis primeros pasos. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, había pitidos y berridos de auto por todas partes, sin contar que casi me atropellan dos veces. ¡La sociedad enloquecía aún más en Navidad! Como cereza en mi pastel, el frío estaba aumentando con cada paso que daba.

Así que agradecí enormemente cuando encontré la primera plaza comercial. Podría refugiarme un rato en algún local…

Mala idea. Si el bullicio afuera era grande, ahí era mucho peor. Todo estaba atiborrado de personas, familias enteras, felices parejas que iban cuchucheándose su amor navideño. El resto del mundo parecía lleno de alegría gracias a la época. Lo admito, su felicidad me entristeció. Cansada de tanto caminar, fui a buscar algún sitio para descansar. Pesqué a lo lejos el momento exacto en que un niño dejó su lugar en una banquita en medio de la explanada principal. Casi corrí como una posesa para apoderarme de él. Hice tambalear a más de uno con mis pasos precipitados pero nada grave ocurrió. Por fin, me senté, y mis pobres pies pudieron tener descanso.

Solté el aire contenido con toda mi desilusión. Seguramente era la persona más infeliz en todo el lugar. Dios, ¿qué había cometido para vivir eso? Pensar que todos mis planes se habían venido abajo, y peor aún, me había llevado la sorpresa más amarga de mi vida esa misma mañana.

Un suave chillido captó mi atención antes de que volviera a pensar en ese maldito papel. Miré la pantalla de mi celular, era un correo electrónico de mamá. Presioné el botón para abrir el archivo adjunto y un montón de imágenes apareció. Eran fotos del viaje, al parecer pronto llegarían al Caribe. Me entretuve viendo las caras de alegría de todos, envidié el buen clima que debían tener como para que Pefko anduviera sin camisa en casi todas las fotografías.

Después de casi cincuenta fotos diferentes, dejé mi atención en el archivo de audio que mamá había puesto al final del mensaje. Escuchar las voces de todos me puso aún más melancólica, y me sentí fatal por despreciar su alegría cuando ellos habían tomado tiempo para saludarme y enviarme buenos deseos. Casi a punto de acabarse, la voz de mamá resonó, susurrando, como si se hubiera apartado de los demás.

— _Olvida lo que te dije, hija. Si quieres hacer lo que me contaste, hazlo. La vida no vale la pena sin riesgos. Ya te contaré mis experiencias…_

Oh, si ella supiera las mías…

Agaché la cara, me habría podido desparramar en mi asiento si no hubiese tenido tanta gente a mi alrededor. Pero era definitivo, estaba deprimida otra vez.

Me levanté de nuevo y guardé mi celular. Dejé que la muchedumbre me guiara hasta llegar a la salida. Ahí también fui un pez en medio de la corriente. ¿A dónde iría ahora? ¿Con quién? Qué importaba, ya nada importaba realmente. Estaba sola, con un frío de los mil rayos, segura de que los últimos diez meses, no, no, los últimos tres años, fueron totalmente en vano.

—¡Venga a probar nuestras bebidas!

Me detuve, medio distraída, sin saber realmente en dónde estaba. El centro comercial no estaba, las calles habían cambiado, incluso las personas eran pocas en esas calles. Levanté el rostro hacia la edecán posada junto a una puerta. El letrero sobre la enorme entrada anunciaba un bar con música jazz en vivo.

—¡Nuestras bebidas son al dos por uno hoy! ¡Venga y celebre Navidad con nosotros!

Sus ojos se posaron de repente sobre mí. Se acercó y volvió a realizar su invitación.

No, no soy alguien que gusta de beber alcohol. Odiaba ese vicio, en especial en… el hombre que quería separarse de mí. Pero tenía frío y estaba cansada, además de que el dinero podría hacerme falta en cualquier otro lugar.

Así que después de dudarlo un momento, acepté la sugerencia y entré. Caminé, dirigida por la misma mujer que me dejó en manos de otro empleado. La extravagancia del atuendo, al más puro estilo de un gánster que oculta una metralleta en alguna parte del saco, dejó de darme mala espina cuando llegó a mis oídos la melodía de un piano. Era verdad, había jazz en vivo, y aunque soy mala reconociendo calidad musical, no era demasiado malo. Incluso me hizo ignorar el hecho de apenas hubiera luz y gente en el interior.

Mi guía me dejó en una mesita para dos y se marchó luego de dejarme el menú. Regresó al cabo de un rato y me recordó las promociones del día. Pedí un _irish coffee_ , algo simple para empezar. Dado que la promoción indicaba dos bebidas al precio de una, acepté la segunda taza que llevó con la primera. Me ofreció un postre para acompañar pero me negué, no tenía ganas de comer.

Le di un sorbo a mi primera taza, y al ver que la espuma del segundo café estaba bajando, me apresuré para beber el primero. Con el mal clima, esa bebida fue la solución perfecta al temblor de mis manos. La infusión se sintió tan bien recorriendo mi garganta que ni siquiera fui consciente de lo rápido que terminó. Vi las dos tazas vacías sobre la mesa. Y yo aún tenía frío…

Pedí otra ronda, esta vez de _izcaragua_. El mesero cumplió rápidamente mi orden y trajo las dos pequeñas copas de martini hasta mis manos. A punto de llevar la primera a mis labios, me detuve. Observé al pianista sobre el estrado en el fondo del salón. Las melodías navideñas ya no me parecieron tan malas. Alcé la copa entre mis manos.

¡Salud por las personas felices! Incluso por ese cuarteto de jazz que tocaban sin parar como si tuvieran un público gigantesco escuchando. Eché un trago a la bebida, casi acabándome toda de un tirón. Sonreí, mirando a mi alrededor semivacío, la segunda copa la alcé para brindar en silencio por ellos. Ni siquiera los conocía, pero eran los únicos humanos cerca, que no me habían abandonado en plena víspera de Nochebuena…

Mi boca se torció, tragándome lo último que me quedaba de _izcaragua_. Me di cuenta de la realidad otra vez… Estaba sola, ahogando mis penas con licor. Justo lo que no quería que sucediera. Me sentí culpable y totalmente estúpida. ¿Qué era, una niñita de 15 años que no sabe cómo arreglar sus problemas…?

Lo pensé… Sí, tal vez eso seguía siendo.

El mesero llegó desde alguna parte y me preguntó si deseaba ordenar algo más. Polizones que ocuparan la mesa sin consumir, era algo que no querían ahí, o eso pude entender debajo de su amabilidad. Así que me erguí de nuevo y observé la carta. O todo se había vuelto demasiado oscuro ahí dentro o comenzaba a quedarme ciega. Pestañeé un par de veces para que las letras dejaran de nublarse y al fin contesté.

—Un _rusty nail_ , por favor… —aferré su brazo antes de que se marchara—: Y no olvides la promoción.

Sonreí, seguramente igual de tonta que mi voz garbosa.

Me entretuve con mi celular mientras traían mi pedido. Qué graciosas me parecieron ahora las caras de mi familia, era divertido imaginármelos en su viaje. Pefko se mareaba con facilidad, seguro estaría vomitando en ese preciso momento. El sonido hueco del saxofón llegó a lo lejos y se unió a mi risa, imaginando todavía a mi pobre hermano. Recordé mi luna de miel, yo también había estado a punto de vomitar cuando el señor Minos nos llevó en bote a un islote cercano. Allí consumamos nuestro matrimonio, ahí…

El mesero me interrumpió, y dejó los vasos en mi mesa. Ya no tenía por quién brindar. Ya no tenía…

—¡Malditas sean las mujeres! —un borracho musitó cerca.

Tenía suficiente con mis problemas, pero mi curiosidad fue más grande. Observé a los dos hombres, casi despatarrados en la barra. Agucé el oído, recorrí mi silla para alcanzar a oírlos por encima de la música.

—Tuv-ee que abando…narla… Te lo juro-o… ha siiido lo más difícil que… lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. ¡Yo la quería! Te juro que la quería… Pero es que ellas no entienden lo que uno si-ente… ¿n-no?

Su compañero le palmeó la espalda.

—Son unas brujas… brujas exigentes —gritó igual de ebrio y ambos empezaron a reír.

Quise levantarme… ¡Mis pies picaron por ir y callarlos a patadas! Pero en cuanto lo intenté regresé a mi asiento de un tirón. El piso se había movido demasiado. Oh, no… apenas lo carburaba. Si me quedaba más tiempo, sería igual a esos dos barbajanes que gritoneaban su despecho al mundo. Era hora de irme.

Respiré hondo y traté de aplacar el movimiento en mi cabeza. Me mareé intentando convencerme de que todo alrededor de mí estaba quieto, que nada se tambaleaba como mis ojos me hacían creer. Me puse de pie, respirando, respirando lento. Después de un momento, sentí de nuevo la firmeza debajo de mí. Tenía que irme, ¡ya!

Dejé dinero sobre la mesa y me marché, cuidadosa en cada paso. Quería salir de allí con la dignidad que tenía cuando entré, ¡nadie me vería como una vil borracha! Ignoré a la edecán que me despidió, ¿era otra mujer o sólo había cambiado de vestuario? No pude saberlo y tampoco me importó. Seguí caminando, intenté reconocer las calles pero todo lució demasiado distinto ahora que había anochecido. ¿Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo ahí dentro?

Oh, maldición… ¿Cómo se me ocurrió tomar bebidas con whisky?

No, no… Podía salir de allí. Caminé lento, hasta llegar a un poste para detenerme. Sólo necesitaba mi celular, un taxi y todo quedaría resuelto. Tardé más de diez minutos en encontrar el condenado teléfono dentro de mi bolso. Marcar tampoco fue muy sencillo. Pero toda mi esperanza se disolvió cuando me anunciaron que el servicio estaba lleno. ¡No había un sólo carro disponible!

Esto era Ley de Murphy, o mi maligna mala suerte estaba de regreso…

Y por si fuera poco, empezaba a sentirme peor.

No importa, tomaría un autobús. Regresé en mis pasos, le pediría información a la edecán del bar para encontrar la estación. Alguien avanzó a toda prisa detrás de mí y si en mis cinco sentidos habría sido difícil sostenerme, en ese momento tuve cero posibilidades. El cuerpo a mi lado me empujó al pasar y yo no pude más que caer sobre mis rodillas.

A punto de gritarle una maldición a ese granuja, un par de manos me sostuvo para levantarme del suelo.

—Mis disculpas… Fui descuidado.

¿Ah, de veras…? Pero alto, esa voz era…

Lo miré, sus ojos azules que habían sido amables solo una milésima de segundo, se encogieron, indiferentes.

—Ah, es usted, _Señora Sprinhen_.

Sí, era el profesor Asmita. De las millones de personas en el mundo, tenía que encontrarlo a él, ¡justo en ese momento!

Ah, hablando de mala suerte…

—No hay cuidado. Buenas noches —sacudí los hombros y me aparté de él.

Me senté en la banqueta para inspeccionar mis rodillas, esperando que se fuera y me dejara en paz. Pero sentí su presencia en mi espalda.

—¿Se lastimó? —preguntó. Agité la cabeza para negar, ¡cuánto me dolió!

Vamos, ¡qué se fuera ya! El canalla se acuclilló a mi lado.

—Déjeme ver…

¡Oh, qué crimen estaba pagando para esto!

No pude evitarlo y lo dejé revisarme rápido. Tal vez si sanaba su consciencia con eso, me dejaría tranquila. Palmeó mis rodillas varias veces, como buscando algo fuera de lugar. Luego sacó una lamparilla de diagnóstico.

—Míreme… —obedecí, girando el rostro hacia él. Pero no lo miré, dejé que inspeccionara mis pupilas sin encontrarme otra vez con sus ojos.

—Parece que todo está bien —declaró al fin.

—Le dije que así era… —saqué el rostro de sus manos, aguardando a que se marchara.

—¿Acostumbra venir por aquí? Admito que no es la clase de lugares donde uno espera ver a una mujer casada.

Apreté los labios, sonriendo.

—No quiero ser grosera… Pero eso es algo que a usted no le importa.

Emitió una risilla desagradable.

—Siempre a la defensiva, _Señora Sprinhen_.

¡Suficiente! No había salido de casa para encontrarme con este idiota. Con gran esfuerzo, conseguí levantarme. Me sacudí los holanes de la falda y subí el peldañito de la banqueta. Mi agilidad no me acompañó, la sangre se me quedó en la cabeza y el piso volvió a moverse. Me tambaleé como una vara y me precipité hacia abajo. El cuerpo a mi lado soportó mi peso, casi cayéndose por mi culpa. Pero no pude despegarme de él. Sentí mi estómago contraerse y el inicio de una migraña.

—Oye, oye… ¿Estás bien?

Se oía demasiado lejano y confuso. Pero mis entrañas protestaron más fuerte.

—Quiero vomitar… ¡A un lado, a un lado!

El profesor Asmita me soltó y yo fui a echar los restos de mi desayuno y bebidas alcohólicas sobre el asfalto. Escuché que algunos se detenían a observar el desagradable espectáculo. Quise gritarles que se fueran y al mismo tiempo quería disculparme. Nada de eso conseguí. Mi tortura acabó luego de varias arcadas más. Pero la sensación de malestar se quedó conmigo, igual que la vergüenza.

Alguien se compadeció de mí y acercó una botella de agua a mis labios. Me enjuagué la boca y la cara, esperando despejarme. Eché el resto del líquido sobre mi asquerosa muestra estomacal y lo observé irse y desaparecer por la alcantarilla abierta en el peldaño de la banqueta.

Percibí otra vez a la misma figura en mi espalda.

—Lamento esto… —musité, enojada.

—Soy doctor. Veo cosas peores todos los días. Tú también las verás, así que deja los recatos para alguien más —no dije nada. Esperaba levantarme hasta que habló otra vez: —¿Estás embarazada?

Casi logró quitarme el mareo. Volteé a verlo, muy enojada:

—¡No!

Arqueó las cejas, defendiéndose.

—Es sólo una simple pregunta, Señora Sprinhen —me ayudó a levantarme y me inspeccionó de nuevo—. Si no estás embarazada, sólo tengo un diagnóstico para tus pupilas dilatadas y tu voz seseante. La verdadera cuestión es, ¿por qué un marido responsable deja a su mujer ebria y desprotegida en medio de la calle? O quizá él está en peores condiciones que tú…

—Ya basta —me volví a zafar de su agarre—. Él no está aquí. Y el resto, como le dije, no es de su incumbencia.

Me quedé quieta, abrigándome a mí misma con los brazos. Demonios, el efecto cálido del whisky había terminado y yo no siquiera llevaba abrigo. Regresé mi atención hacia el profesor una vez más. Seguía ahí parado, estudiándome como a una rata de laboratorio. Suspiré… Bueno, al menos me había ayudado a devolver el estómago. Tal vez podría agradecerle.

Ni hablar, ¿demostrarle gratitud a ese sujeto? Nunca.

Al final opté por algo más.

—¿Y usted qué está haciendo aquí? —era Nochebuena y él estaba en una calle fría. ¿Dónde estaban esas conquistas de las que tanto se rumoraba en la escuela?

Como si recordara algo, se movió hacia el muro de un local cerrado. Tomó un par de bolsas de papel que noté hasta ese momento.

—Sólo hacía algunas compras. Hay una tienda de conservas hindúes cerca de aquí, es la única que hay en todo el condado. Quería abastecerme antes de que los locatarios cierren por las vacaciones.

Me sorprendió su sinceridad. En cambio, alzó el mentón para apuntarme.

—Le regreso su cuestionamiento, _Señora Sprinhen_. ¿Qué hace una mujer casada, beoda y solitaria en las calles de Wisconsin, en una noche que ustedes los cristianos aman para pasar en casa, celebrando con la familia?

Ah, claro, suponía que su honestidad no sería gratuita, una característica más que lo igualaba con el señor Minos

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está ese marido del que se siente tan orgullosa?

Torcí el gesto, pero no tenía mucho qué hacer. Hablar tal vez ayudaría a quitarme el molesto mareo, al menos.

—Peleamos —dije finalmente—. Por tonterías. Aunque tal vez no sean sólo tonterías. No lo sé… Últimamente ya no sé muchas cosas.

Me aferré las sienes, ¡cielos, cuánto me dolían! Pensar en mis problemas era peor que mi jaqueca. Ahora estaba tan claro, incluso con todas las náuseas y el amargo sabor del whisky regurgitado en mis papilas. Ese contrato, el negocio perfecto que nos habíamos planteado, había llegado a su fin.

—Al parecer nada es eterno… —hice audibles mis pensamientos y las ganas de llorar me invadieron. Santo cielo, realmente actuaba como una borracha.

—Vaya, siempre consideré a los de tu clase como fieles borregos llenos de fe —lo miré, confundida por su sonrisa. Entornó los ojos, soberbio—. Realmente detesto a los cristianos actuales, ¿sabes? Odio su falta de coherencia, predican cosas que rara vez actúan. Sin embargo, admito que su Cristo era realmente peculiar. Pregonaba cosas que incluso a Buda le faltaron en su momento. ¿No era ese hombre el que hablaba sobre la esperanza que hay en el perdón? Y en cambio aquí estás, una pobre alma que perdió la fe en sí misma y en su Dios. ¡Justo en Navidad! —echó un resoplido y miró al cielo—. Ah, los humanos son tan poco congruentes. Aún recuerdo tus ojos chispeando de rencor por haber ofendido tu matrimonio, pero tal parece que sólo eres otra palabrera, una niña emocional que gimotea porque le dicen la verdad…

No lo dejé terminar. Había escuchado lo necesario. ¡Había soportado suficiente, de él, de ese otro que disfrutaba burlándose de mí y ahora me había abandonado!

Regresó su rostro a mí cuando me vio acercarme. El momento perfecto para estamparle la palma entera, directo en la mejilla, en la boca que dejó de hablar para escupir un gemido. Su cuerpo entero se tambaleó hacia la calle, chocando contra un auto estacionado. Me miró, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos dilatados.

—¡Usted no sabe nada sobre mí! —casi rugí.

Di media vuelta, encontré las bolsas de papel, que había soltado tras recibir mi golpe, ahora en el suelo con medio contenido desparramado. Con zancadas gruesas aplasté lo que estorbó en mi camino y seguí.

El corazón me retumbó, entre la ira y el espanto. ¿Y si se vengaba? Si era capaz de arrojar esas palabras, podría hacerlo también con golpes. No me importó. Continué mi camino, casi corriendo, huyendo… ¿de quién? ¿de él? No. Tenía miedo, pero, era el futuro lo que me asustaba. Esas palabras.

"Una pobre alma que perdió la fe…"

Oh, Dios. Tenía tanta razón. Porque también estaba enojada, ¡furiosa! Todo era tan injusto… Lo admitía por fin. Era cruel soportar una Nochebuena, lejos de casa, lejos de ese malvado hombre de negocios. Mi esposo. El señor Minos por quien había sufrido suficiente pero del que no quería separarme. Me negaba a dejarlo, incluso aunque él me lo exigiera, aunque él me castigara de esa forma, yo no quería, no quería…

Me detuve y entré a una calle más solitaria. Me di cuenta de que me ardían los pulmones, por el aire frío y por llorar durante el camino. Un sollozo quiso escapar de mi pecho dolorido pero se terminó en cuanto sentí la nueva ola de nauseas. Oh, rayos, iba a vomitar otra vez. Miré a mi alrededor y encontré un contenedor de basura en la calle contraria. Corrí, casi a punto de llegar tarde, y eché casi la mitad del cuerpo para arrojar mis entrañas. Me dolió el abdomen al soportar cada espasmo, igual que mi pobre laringe que ardió cuando a mis restos de comida siguieron sólo ácidos intestinales.

Aferré las láminas del depósito, suplicando porque se detuviera. Cuando todo acabó por fin, me dejé caer al suelo sin más. Ya no sentía dolor en las piernas, sólo frío, mucho frío… Y ese zumbido en la cabeza. Tanteé mis costados, necesitaba mi celular, probablemente ya había taxis disponibles. No encontré nada. Rayos, seguro había dejado mi bolso en algún momento del patético encuentro con mi profesor.

Creo que sonreí. A esas alturas, la mala suerte ya no me sorprendía.

Miré hacia el cuadro de cielo formado por los dos edificios a cada lado. Estaba nublado, como un indicio de nieve, quién sabe… Algo brilló de repente entre las nubes, me pregunté si eso sintieron los pastores al ver la estrella típica que alumbra sobre los establos de los típicos nacimientos. Fue un pensamiento absurdo, digno de mi mente ebria y desesperanzada.

Seguramente, si llegara a enterarse de mis torpezas, el señor Minos se burlaría de mí…

Cerré los ojos. Cuánto me habría gustado decirle por primera vez "Feliz Navidad". Incluso aunque todo terminara mal entre nosotros, esperaba lo mismo que en aquel día tras enterarme de la verdad acerca de su vida como Van der Meer. Deseaba tanto que fuera feliz…

Y cuánto lo deseé de nuevo. Tan fuerte, tan típico en mí, que no hubo otra cosa en mi mente hasta que luego de unos minutos, toda mi conciencia al fin desapareció.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **Drama, drama, drama!**

Esimposible vivir sin drama xD Lamento si es un final poco alegre, considerando la fecha, pero no se puede evitar...

Ok, contesto ahora sí a quienes dejaron un review como "anónimo":

 **Annie:** Lamento que hayas acabado con tus pobres uñas D: Espero que no haya ocurrido otra vez! Me pareció muy interesante tu diagnóstico, la falta de comunicación siempre es causa de grandes problemas, y en una relación (sea de amistad, de pareja, etc), ¡ni se diga! Es interesante escuchar a Agasha decir "NO", ¿cierto? Pero ahora, ¿crees que haya valido la pena? Esperaré a tus comentarios. Saludos y abrazos! Gracias por seguir leyendo ;w;

 **Ariscereth:** ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Creo que a nuestra querida Agi le espera un futuro muy incierto, ¿no te parece? Aunque Minos también puede estar en peligro de haber metido la pata de manera magistral. Esperaré tus comentarios con ansias! Un abrazo, gracias por seguir leyendo! :3

 **alonesempai:** Hola! Oow, me preocupó eso de haber causado dolor a tu corazón ;3; Espero me perdones, porque tal vez causé más nuevamente. Creo que ya se volvió un lío todo esto, aunado al hecho de que Minos parece más pendiente de su pasado, con todo y Albafika incluida. Y ya estoy esperando tu opinión al respecto de este capítulo. Gracias por seguir acompañando a estos dos, y a mí, con cada lectura. Te envío abrazos!

 **noiram nightray:** ¿Qué tal? Si no me equivocó, es la primera vez que recibo un review tuyo. Gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia. Acompaño tu dolor, tampoco quisiera que se separaran. Faltará ver qué tan terribles son los obstaculos a los que se están enfrentando. Espero ansiosa tu opinión. Abrazos y saludos!

 **En general:**

Esto se está poniendo más enredoso, y todo por egoísmo, malosentendidos y falta de comunicación. ¿Cómo acabará todo?

Por cierto, acerca de la mención que hace Asmita sobre "odiar a los cristianos", esta es más una referencia a todo aquel que posea convicciones cuya raíz sea la tradición judeo-cristiana y no el odio resentido a alguien de una religión cristiana o denominación en particular. La equivocación de Agasha al mencionar a los pastores y la estrella de Belén, también es intencional. Todos sabemos que no fueron los pastores sino los magos orientales los que se guiaron a través de la estrella. Pero Agasha está demasiado nostálgica, borracha y enferma como para notarlo.

En fin, ¿qué pasará con Agasha? ¿Qué hará Minos?

Disfruten su Nochebuena, amigos. Porque estos dos tendrán una larga y dramática noche...

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! ABRAZOS Y BENDICIONES!**

Si llegamos a los 30 reviews, subimos la segunda parte más rápido... Ok, no xD

Gracias por cada lectura!


	4. Elijo renunciar (Parte II)

**Buen día... *su voz es lo único que se escucha para ocultarse de algún posible ataque sorpresa***

Ahora sí demoré bastante! Lo lamento! Resulta que me fui por ahí con mi familia y el tiempo se dilató más de lo previsto.

Como siempre, nada sale como uno lo espera, ya que, la idea era publicar este fic con sólo tres capítulos y no con tres y medio.

Pero bueno, las cosas pasan por algo. ¿Cómo fue su noche de año nuevo, por cierto? Espero que todo haya salido muy bien.

Ahora, antes de empezar, me tomo el tiempo de contestarles (tardiamente, lo sé) a los reviews "anónimos":

 **Noiram Nightray:** ¡Sabía que era la primera vez que escribías! Tiendo a memorizar los nombres de quienes me dejan un comentario, y no recordaba el tuyo. Gracias por atreverte a dejarme uno, al fin, en serio que me dio gusto. También me puso muy feliz que ya hayas leído "El negocio perfecto" y que ahora estés aquí, fiel a esta parejita tan rara, es genial! Amé lo de "los personajes, sus actitudes y los picones", jajaja. Me pregunto, ¿qué te parecerá ahora el final? Estoy ansiosa por saberlo!

 **alonesempai:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que tú también hayas tenido una bonita navidad :3 Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es ralmente tranquilizador que lo del documento sólo haya sido una "farsa", pero lo malo es que Agasha no lo sabe, y ya podemos imaginarnos lo que puede pasar con todo este embrollo. Por otro lado, me siento nerviosa al saber que Asmita es tu personaje favorito de LC, porque ahora siento más presión preguntándome si hice buen uso del personaje o no, jeje n_nU Bueno, espero ansiosa tu opinión sobre este final! Gracias por seguir aquí!

Ahora sí, amigos, hora de saber qué sucedió con este par.

Disfruten, tengo muchas canciones que podría recomendar para esta segunda parte del capítulo, pero dejaré que ustedes tomen las canciones que más les inspiren. Por cierto, creo que no hace falta decirlo, pero **este es el último capítulo**. Hasta aquí llegamos con Agasha y Minos "futurísticos".

Fue un placer haber regresado, **SUGIERO QUE LEAN TODOS LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS CUANDO TERMINEN DE LEER EL CAPÍTULO.**

Enjoy...

.

.

.

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Las calles refulgían con todas las luces de una ciudad del prestigio que esa poseía.

Uno a uno, los edificios aumentaron, creciendo en tamaño e importancia, paralelos al _Mercedes_ al que –parecía– estaban haciendo caravana.

Ahí dentro, sentada sobre los asientos de piel, ella los vio pasar, junto a las pocas personas que prefiriendo una vida noctambula, ya deambulaban en una ciudad que se conocía por sus placeres nocturnos. Saberse ahora uno de ellos, le perturbaba, le llenaba de preguntas surgidas por su moral.

"¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?"

Ataviada en un vestido de diseñador comprado esa misma tarde, dentro de un auto lujoso conducido por chofer, la respuesta deseada era retenida por su orgullo, incluso por el miedo, generado todo por una sola razón…

—¿Podrías tranquilizarte?

Posada a unos metros, su voz la aturdió, sacándola de la templanza duramente conseguida. Tragó hondo y dedicó una mirada respingada al hombre a su lado. Mirando los ojos violáceos, supo que la inspección a su estado permanecía desde hacía tiempo.

—Cariño, cualquiera diría que vas rumbo a tu muerte. Si continuas así, nadie creerá esta farsa. Y tú no quieres que eso suceda, ¿cierto? —la expresión mordaz fue también amenazante.

La muchacha negó, apartando los ojos y su cuerpo con discreción.

—Lo lamento… Soy mala para mentir y me preocupa no hacerlo muy bien.

Reveló completamente la verdad. Porque a pesar de haber escuchado y comprendido las condiciones de ese nuevo empleo al que pronto daría inicio, entender que efectivamente abriría las puertas a un contrato nada ortodoxo, le asustaba e indignaba con la misma fuerza. Mentir, por dinero y reputación, era para ella una vileza imperdonable.

Sentir totalmente contrario al de su acompañante, quien mantuvo la befa en su sonrisa al responderle:

—Cariño, ya deberías haber comprendido que, en este medio, mentir es una virtud de la que no puedes ni debes prescindir. Y más vale que te acostumbres… —volvió el rostro, permaneciendo fijos los orbes amatistas en las imágenes fuera de la ventanilla cromada mientras continuaba—: Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, en esta ocasión tu único trabajo será quedarte a mi lado, callada como una buena chica. Estoy casi seguro de que nadie se atreverá a abordarnos directamente esta noche, sin embargo, en caso de que alguien lo haga, limítate a escuchar sin decir nada. Bastará con que nos vean juntos y comiencen a armar conjeturas que la prensa aprovechará muy bien. Es todo.

El auto se detuvo, justo al momento del final de sus palabras. Digiriendo endeblemente la voracidad y ofensa de sus instrucciones, la muchacha volvió a sentirse aturdida al percatarse de la pasividad del carro estacionado y presentir lo que pronto le aguardaba.

Un nuevo negocio a punto de empezar, con un hombre al que odiaba más a cada segundo y al cual, en cambio, debía tratar con gentileza y cariño.

Tragó grueso nuevamente al verlo abrir la puerta, oyendo de inmediato el jolgorio de una fiesta de alta sociedad con la que se batiría. Devorando su orgullo, aceptó la mano que ese otro le tendió luego de salir. Por primera vez, prestó atención en el roce de aquellos dedos entre los suyos, en la frialdad de las yemas acariciando su piel que ardía de nerviosismo. De inmediato, fue consciente de las miradas absortas, desconfiadas, posadas sobre su atuendo y toda su persona. Pronto entraría a la temida cueva del lobo llamado "alta sociedad".

El miedo aumentó, tormentoso. Entonces, aquella mano apretó la suya, y el cuerpo extraño la cubrió con protección.

—Tranquila… —la dejó resguardarse un instante cerca de su pecho, en donde ella pudo oler por primera vez una fragancia de menta y anís, guardada para siempre en su memoria.

Y aunque despreciaba su cercanía, aceptó la mirada que buscó la suya para sosegarla, al igual que a la sonrisa afable y el tono suave, íntimo, forjado por única ocasión. Una perfecta treta. A los ojos de cualquiera, las quedas palabras habrían sido bellos murmullos de un amor prohibido, finalmente revelado al público. Entre ellos, tan sólo fue el pacto entre dos comerciantes.

—Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas —susurró a su oído—, ambos saldremos llenos de ganancias cuando este negocio llegue a su fin. Te lo garantizo.

Agasha lo creyó, segura de que sólo aspiraría a eso. Un buen final, tras un buen negocio. Por ello prosiguió en sus pasos hacia la creción de ese nuevo contrato, rumbo a las falacias de un amor fingido que ante sus ojos incrédulos, se convirtió en realidad.

Para que, muchos meses después, tanto ella como su acompañante, se vieran obligados a preguntarse si aquella afirmación había sido la correcta. Si acaso era cierto que un final lleno de ganancias era lo que les aguardaba cuando todo su negocio terminara. O si serían capaces de admitir, al menos, el fin en su _contrato_.

.

 **Un buen presente**

"Vale más actuar exponiéndose a arrepentirse de ello, que arrepentirse de no haber hecho nada".

Giovanni Bocaccio

 **Capítulo 3 (Parte II)**

 **Elijo renunciar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegó a la oficina, hastiado en sobremanera.

Las razones, las mismas de cada temporada, durante los últimos diez años: Las luces y el gozo entre las personas que atestaron las calles llenas de emoción, recordándole que el día funesto estaba ahí. La inevitable y siempre demandante Navidad, otra más donde la soledad lo gobernaría todo, donde tendría que obligarse a distraerse con vanas excusas laborales y el afán rutinario.

Por orgullo…

 _Tu maldito ego herido._

Abrió la puerta, sin mirar siquiera a la secretaria que le ofreció una sonrisa albergada de entusiasmo. Se enclaustró en la basta estancia, encendió las luces y se sentó en el escritorio del que esperaba no separarse hasta entrada la noche. Tampoco quiso recibir a nadie. Por tanto, no dudó en darle el día libre al resto de sus asociados cuando estos hicieron llamadas informando la efectiva concreción de algún contrato. Oyendo en el teléfono la prisa por marcharse a la labor más importante de aquella época de alegría, los despidió, sin contestar a los buenos deseos, a las habladurías de una fiesta que él realmente comenzaba a detestar.

Sólo encontró un breve auxilio en sus propios quehaceres, y una muralla a éstos cuando sus clientes no contestaron o le pidieron postergar los asuntos legales para los próximos días. Ellos también deseaban la paz mental de sus colegas, de las personas allá afuera, del resto del mundo. Sin importar que en el resto del año todos hubiesen actuado de la manera más deleznable, los seres humanos pretendían fingirse buenos al menos un día.

Todos. Todos excepto él… Porque ser "bueno" era un concepto nuevamente inapropiado. Sus acciones se lo recordaban, así como su culpa camuflada en sueños, esos sueños en los que su consciencia adoptaba la forma de una antigua ninfa de cabellos azules. La embajadora de su moral a la que creía desaparecida, había regresado durante aquellos días para atormentarlo y anunciarle que, contrario a su autoengaño, todo su _nuevo mundo_ estaba cayendo, y él también.

Apretó los puños, evocando las imágenes de su sueño más reciente. El sabor de la felonía le irritó los labios fruncidos. Las culpas lo embargaron otra vez al recordar el llanto grabado en los ojos más alegres que había conocido, y en cambio, su arrogancia volvió a cobrar terreno, indignado por haber recibido un "no" como respuesta.

 _Un "no" de parte tuya, Agasha…_

Le costaba aceptarlo, incluso creerlo. Que la siempre complaciente niña finalmente hiciera uso de su voluntad para enfrentarlo en la petición más inesperada, en uno de sus viejos anhelos que sólo deseaba cumplir con ella.

 _¿Sólo con ella?_ Recapacitó… Oyó a su remota consciencia, a la voz de esa ninfa, y entendió. Su egoísmo era mayor a lo que había imaginado, y más difícil de controlar todavía.

Se encorvó en la silla hasta apretar la frente contra el escritorio. Sin poder evitarlo más, dejó de luchar contra esa marea de recuerdos y fallas. Exhaló fuerte, no sólo aire en sus pulmones, sino frustración, acusaciones y juicios, sintiendo por primera vez en más de un año a esa sombra antigua revistiéndolo. Una sombra llamada desconsuelo, crecida a cada pensamiento, a cada recuerdo de su madre, muerta justo tres años antes. Mientras él convivía con los causantes de su exilio, celebrando con hipocresía una fiesta en la que no creía, la única mujer buena perecía en una cama de hospital, atestada por medicinas que no evitaban su agonía física, sedada y ajena a la realidad.

Mientras él llenaba sus bolsillos con mentiras, su hermano había tenido que enterrar el demacrado cuerpo, solo, en un funeral del que nada más la lluvia fue testigo. Cuando él se regodeaba de una fortaleza capaz de resurgir de las cenizas de una traición, había estado perdiendo todo lo que importaba; como una rotura no enmendada en el bolso del pantalón, su verdadera riqueza se había fugado sin que pudiese evitarlo.

Hasta que llegó _ella_. Otra buena mujer en su vida que lo cambió todo, incluso en su propio juego de mentiras ella tomó el control y lo liberó. Y pese a ello, aún se sentía tan atado, a algo en sus espaldas, alguien en sus talones persiguiendo sus pasos. Había deseado contarle todo, abrirse como ella deseaba… ¿Habría ayudado? Tantas eran las dudas por las reacciones que su pequeña gacela pudo emitir al conocer quién realmente era.

Mas ya era tarde… Ahí, postrado en su escritorio cual reverencia fútil, supo que sus oportunidades se habían terminado. Sus ganas de luchar, de algún modo, escuchando los cánticos navideños a las afueras sólo para sentirse más miserable, también habían acabado.

—Por favor…

Un murmullo bajo, apretado entre sus dientes. Una súplica irónica. ¿A qué, a quién podría suplicar? No podía entenderlo.

—Por favor, un poco de piedad aquí.

El farfullo continuó, uniéndose al silencio lentamente hasta darse por vencido, atrapado por la debilidad y el letargo de sus últimas noches de escaso descanso, atrapado por los sueños nuevamente de su consciencia, hasta desaparecer…

Despertó, rodeado de blanco, y comprendió al instante que sólo estaba soñando. Reconoció la nieve, su resplandor cuasi cegador, reflejo del cielo igual de albo. Decidido a caminar, se dejó llevar por sus pasos, distinguiendo a lo lejos los longevos abetos y las escarpadas piceas.

Entonces la encontró, sentada de espaldas sobre un muro bajo. Un temblor electrizó su cuerpo al contemplar la cabellera azulina, plisada al viento.

Entendió al fin, que las oportunidades de evadirla habían terminado. Por ello se acercó, dudoso al inicio, hasta posarse a su lado, mudo, observando sólo al frente hacia el páramo infinito de bosques inexplorados.

De pronto, la suave voz rompió su concentración:

—Has estado distraído últimamente…

El tono era trino, demandante como lo recordaría siempre. Sonrió, irónico.

—¿Tú crees?

Soslayó su asentimiento, a esa débil sonrisa. —La verdadera cuestión es, "¿por qué?". ¿No es así?

La pregunta creció como un eco dentro de su mente, aunada al viento que silbó. Se descubrió lleno de respuestas falsas, otras mentiras que poco a poco habían sido destruidas. Contemplarla allí, reprendiéndolo, era la prueba fehaciente de que estaba atrapado. Ya no podría escapar.

—La verdad es que… Tengo miedo… —contestó al fin—. He estado tratando de concentrarme en otras cosas para no admitirlo. Tengo miedo de aceptar que deseo, hoy más que nunca, renunciar. La parte de mí que quería mantenerte conmigo, finalmente se fue, junto con mis deseos por conservar el pasado y torturarme con él. Quiero renunciar al viejo hombre que era, ese al que sólo tú conocías, para dejar que otro nazca y viva sin ti, sin los sueños que planeamos juntos, con tal de realizar nuevos objetivos con _ella_.

Como ese anhelo de concebir a dos hijos, forjado en su pasado, con esa mujer a su lado. Tal deseo carecía ya de valor, pues todo había cambiado. Admitirlo era abrumador, mientras que continuar negándolo era casi un suplicio.

—Entonces renuncia… —le contestó sin dudarlo, obligándolo a encontrarse con la sinceridad en aquel mundo turquesa. Su alma se agitó, contrita, entendiendo el significado de esas palabras, y lo admitió:

—Lo lamento —cual culpable confesando su pecado sobre el estrado.

Tuvo que inclinar el rostro al sentir el escozor en sus ojos. Unas manos níveas lo izaron de nuevo, enfrentándolo, cara a cara.

—Ambos sabemos que el tiempo de hacerlo llegó. El que yo esté aquí lo comprueba. Es el momento de elegir entre vivir en el pasado, aunque eso destruya lo que amas hoy, o arriesgarte a un presente desconocido, repleto de todo lo que ahora es valioso para ti… —los suaves labios sonrieron. Atrayéndolo con cuidado, depositó un beso casto sobre su frente—. Y sabes que valdrá la pena…

El dolor despareció, el blanco, la nieve, las manos aferrándolo…

¡Señor Vermeer!

Abrió los ojos, levantando el rostro de sus brazos entumecidos sobre el escritorio. La cara avergonzada de su secretaria fue la primera imagen, desapareciendo por completo la nublosa somnolencia.

—Lo, lo siento… —la escuchó—. Llamé por teléfono pero no contestaba, tampoco cuando toqué a su puerta. Quería avisarle que llegó la hora de marcharme, ¿recuerda que le pedí permiso para irme temprano?

Le costó trabajo asimilar sus palabras. Carraspeó, enderezándose por completo, después de unos segundos usados para reponer lo que faltaba en su compostura.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —reordenó sus papeles, distraído—. Adelante, puedes marcharte. Mañana no hay trabajo, pero más te vale llegar a tiempo el viernes.

La muchacha asintió, recobrando cierta alegría en su expresión:

—Feliz navidad, señor Vermeer. Buenas noches…

Minos la dejó ir, apenas regresando una mirada efímera a sus palabras. El silencio y la oscuridad lo acompañaron una vez más al quedarse totalmente solo. Sólo con sus pensamientos. Contemplando la estancia invadida por la mortecina luz traslucida entre las ventanas, se encontró pensando en los últimos meses. Que ahí, justo en esa oficina, había decidido viajar nuevamente hacia su antigua ciudad con tal de regresar de la mano de una secretaria en suma peculiar.

Una decisión precipitada, impulsada por el mero pero poderoso ardor de un deseo: estar con ella. El pasado, el futuro, nada de eso estuvo en su cabeza cuando subió a aquel avión, o al esperar paciente, oculto tras una estantería y hacer su aparición en la oficina de un colega. Tampoco al enfrentarla, consciente de la posibilidad de ser rechazado como merecía, y tener que suplicar por hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Porque así era… Por esa mujer, fue capaz de destruir lentamente y con sus propias manos al viejo hombre que había sido, para luchar contra los eventos que trataron de traerlo de regreso.

" _¿Hasta cuándo vas a entenderlo?"_ , fue clara la voz de su consciencia, de todos sus sueños.

" _Es hora de renunciar…"_

La silla salió disparada hacia atrás cuando se levantó a toda prisa. No reordenó los documentos, no se molestó en apagar la computadora, simplemente se vistió el abrigo y los guantes de piel, tomó su maletín y dejó la oficina. Caminó a toda prisa hasta salir del pequeño edificio y llegar a su auto. Las ideas estaban claras, presionándolo para ejercerlas. El sentimiento de lo fatal quiso venir a dominarlo, espetándole que ya era tarde, pero se negó a escuchar.

Sólo deseaba el presente, y luchar.

No llegó a casa de inmediato. Las llantas de su _Audi_ rechinaron contra el asfalto al frenar repentinamente frente a la primera florería que encontró en su camino. Bajó a toda prisa, atrapando al vendedor antes de que pudiese cerrar la tienda. Pidió unas flores, prometiendo una recompensa extra por su llegada improvisada. A regañadientes, el hombre aceptó.

La misma velocidad precipitada lo acompañó durante el resto de su trayecto a casa. Sólo el afán por llegar le mantuvo lo suficientemente sagaz para no dar una curva letal o estamparse contra alguno de los repentinos autos que, tal como él, regresaban tarde del trabajo. Miró el reloj en el tablero y presionó el acelerador.

Se detuvo una vez más, en una licorería todavía abierta, para hacerse de varias botellas de sidra vasca. No llegaría con las manos vacías, no después de saber que su esposa había pasado semanas preparando una velada en la que él no había mostrado ningún interés. Tembló en sus adentros al recibir esa verdad, aunada al hecho de saber que finalmente, luego de años, celebraría Nochebuena junto a alguien que realmente lo amaba.

El camino le pareció demasiado largo esa noche. Después de una hora con sabor a días, dobló en la esquina donde comenzaba el condominio donde vivían. A pesar de su afán, respetó el límite de velocidad y aminoró su rapidez. Al fin, estacionó el auto en el lugar acostumbrado y caminó hasta la puerta del copiloto de donde tomó los objetos recién comprados. Cuidadoso, sostuvo las flores, avanzando el trayecto en el camino del jardín rumbo a la entrada.

Se detuvo, de pronto, al hallar la escena de luces apagadas, totalmente contrario a lo que esperaba. Abrió la puerta, intrigado, llamándola.

—¿Agasha?

El ambiente a soledad fue imperante. Encendió el interruptor cerca de la puerta y la sala se iluminó. Aun así, no hubo rastro de su presencia. Sólo los ladridos tras la puerta del patio anunciaron a la única vida presente. Un mal presentimiento arremetió como un rayo en su columna, y Minos caminó hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a buscarla en la planta alta. Sus pasos frenaron en seco al pasar junto al comedor y otear fugazmente el papel sobre la mesa. Sin pensarlo, sus dedos se arrojaron hacia la hoja y así reconocer de inmediato el formato de divorcio escrito por Aspros días anteriores.

No hubo preguntas estúpidas en su mente, ni cuestionó cómo demonios eso había llegado hasta allí. Sólo comprendió la realidad, y ese maligno destino que gustaba de jugar con él.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea… —estrujó la hoja entre sus manos y corrió hacia la habitación—: ¡Agasha!

La buscó en cada cuarto, llamándola con desespero. No hubo respuesta y se negó a aceptarlo. Marcó el número y la llamó. Rompió las reglas del viejo hombre, ese que nunca llamaba por teléfono, y suplicó por escuchar su voz. Tampoco obtuvo resultados, en ninguno de sus cinco intentos.

Una oleada de aflicción quiso abatirlo, mas no lo permitió. Dejó el sillón en donde se había quedado y salió. Haciendo lo inimaginable, tocó a la puerta de sus vecinos y preguntó por ella. A diferencia de él, su esposa había tratado de mantener contacto con todos ellos, ganándose cierto apreció.

Sin embargo, el pesar retumbó contra Minos cuando sólo recibió respuestas negativas. Nadie sabía nada, nadie la había visto durante todo el día. Viendo su apuro, unos cuantos se ofrecieron a ayudarle a buscarla, y él no despreció el apoyo.

Se concentraron en los alrededores, sin ningún resultado. Minos caminó la docena de calles hacia la salida del condominio, entrando en los callejones y las casas aún sin dueño. Aunque fuese poco probable encontrarla allí, agotó todas sus posibilidades. Sólo hasta llegar a la salida y encontrarse de nuevo con el guardia de seguridad, quien lo miró suspicaz, entendió que no la encontraría allí.

Caminó hacia la avenida vacía. Cansado del largo camino, se sentó al borde la banqueta, atónito de obtener tales resultados. Le parecía sádica aquella jugada del destino que, a punto de enmendar sus faltas, le arrebataba toda oportunidad de redimirse. Intuyó la desesperanza que seguramente había albergado a su esposa, las ideas y conclusiones a las que había llegado tras encontrarse con ese papel, esa falacia, ¡ese descuido de su egoísmo!

 _Imbecil, qué imbécil…_ Si tan solo hubiese renunciado a todo mucho antes.

¿A dónde podría haber ido? ¿Dónde buscarla? Las preguntas le asediaron, sin respuesta alguna para todas. Con desprecio, se percató al fin de lo poco que había prestado atención a sus necesidades, a sus quehaceres escolares y si, acaso, había logrado ya nuevas amistades con las que pudiera refugiarse.

Y fue así como se percató de lo solo que también estaba. En esa calle ausente, después de que los pocos vecinos ofrecidos a ayudarle regresaran a casa, sin el apoyo de su hermano, entendió también su soledad y lo cerca que había estado de destruirla. Las oportunidades por escapar de ésta, finalmente, estaban destruidas.

No existía la redención. No para alguien como él…

Se negaba a aceptarlo, a dejarse vencer como un cobarde que no ha superado nada de la porquería en la que él tuvo que vivir.

Afianzó el teléfono, dispuesto a insistir cuanto fuera necesario. Si había sido un sujeto despreciable para perder a su esposa, lo sería aún más para recuperarla.

El persistente sonido de la llamada en espera le taladró los oídos durante las siguientes dos llamadas…

—Por favor, contesta… —el vacío permaneció—. Maldición, responde…

Quizá estaba suplicando en vano, o a la persona equivocada. Recordó la fecha, la cosmogonía circundante a esa noche de villancicos y fe. Pero tal vez Dios ya estaba harto de él, de la misma forma en la que él se había hastiado de las religiones y el credo en el pasado.

El titilante sonido continuó, el desaire se extendió en sus adentros…

 _Si me la devuelves, yo mismo me encargaré de buscarla, ¡la traeré a casa, lo juro!_

Nadie contestó. Ninguna señal sobrecogedora en el cielo le respondió.

Era el fin.

Rugió, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. En un ataque de ira, lanzó el celular al piso que se deslizó limpiamente luego de encontrarse contra el pavimento.

Se aferró la cara entre las manos, reprimiendo un grito que habría sacado de su casa a los vecinos cercanos y motivado al guardia en la caseta a llamar a la policía. Contuvo su mente de toda ofensa o cualquier rastro de rencor contra su esposa, echando toda la carga sólo contra sí mismo, auto flagelándose con los hubiera.

De haberla escuchado antes…

De no haberla juzgado cuando recibió un "no" como respuesta…

De haber sometido su ego…

Un repentino sonido escapó desde algún sitio y todas sus palabras quedaron suspendidas. Tardó en comprender su procedencia, aumentando el temblor en sus miembros helados en esa noche cuando reaccionó. Era su teléfono, tirado y semidestruido, brillando a la par de una sonora melodía.

Cual loco, Minos dejó su asiento y se apresuró, temiendo que la llamada terminara. Se quedó hincado, en medio de la avenida oscura, y levantó el aparato entre sus dedos. La pantalla rota dejó ver el nombre y su adrenalina creció.

Con dificultad, el celular aceptó la llamada. No hubo recato, no hubo displicencia, nada…

—¡Agasha, ¿en dónde estás?! Tenemos que…

—¿Es el señor Vermeer?

Aunque distorsionada, la voz masculina se hizo presente al otro lado de la línea, completamente entendible.

—¿Quién es? —no armó conjeturas precipitadas y, en cambio, se mantuvo alerta.

—No perdamos tiempo en presentaciones… —respondieron, indiferente quien sea que fuera. El antiguo mal presentimiento regresó. El miedo fue definitivo, en un hombre como él, cuando escuchó:

—Lo único que tiene que saber en este momento, señor Vermeer, es que su esposa se encuentra conmigo.

 **~O~**

Desperté…

O bueno, eso creía.

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, nublado, borroso, no lo sé… Fue como tener los ojos abiertos y aun así no distinguir nada.

¿En dónde estaba?

Quise preguntar. ¿Lo hice? Nadie contestó.

Sentí un roce en mis dedos, luego en mi brazo. Oí voces, muy confusas. Algunas luces parpadearon.

Movimientos, arriba y abajo, como una montaña rusa.

Y de pronto, un pinchazo.

¡En dónde estaba!

Todo volvió a ser oscuridad antes de saberlo…

.

 _Pit… Pit… Pit…_

Lo escuché a lo lejos. Tal como escuchaba la alarma en las mañanas y mi mente se negaba a despertar.

Pero esto era diferente. Porque yo sí que quería despertar ya. Quería abrir los ojos de una vez y entender qué sucedía.

Mi cuerpo se negaba. Luché débilmente contra mis deseos por seguir así, derrumbada en medio de mi inconsciencia. De haber estado despierta me habría gritado, una y otra vez. ¡Despierta, despierta Agasha, niña idiota!

¡Vamos, que alguien me ayudara!

El lejano sonidito llegó otra vez…

 _Pit…_ lejos, lejos… _Pit… Pit.. Pit…_

Me concentré en él, sería mi faro para hallar el camino. Debo admitir que fue la búsqueda más exhaustiva de toda mi vida. No, lo pensé mejor, ahí perdida entre penumbras. Mi búsqueda más difícil había sido esa mañana, cuando todo mi teatro de ser la novia de un hombre adinerado finalmente se vino abajo. Ese día, cuando tuve que salir a buscarlo, aterrada por lo que habían hecho con él.

También lo destruyeron, sabía lo que era sufrir, como yo…

Y era un vínculo que nos unía.

¡Tenía que despertar y decírselo! Quería volver a buscarlo.

Abrí los ojos, al fin, y forcé a mis parpados a no volver a caer. Mi furia para luchar colapsó de pronto, al hallar otro paisaje confuso. Se mostró ante mí una habitación oscura, con una ventana de cortinas largas que cubrían la poca luz que apenas entraba. Así fue más difícil distinguir las lámparas largas en el techo, todas apagadas; una puerta estaba a la izquierda, a varios pasos, de donde sobresalía una ventanilla tan oscura como el resto del cuarto.

Volvió a repetirse el mismo sonidito que me había despertado. Miré a mi derecha y encontré un monitor de pulso, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de mis arterias y respiraciones. Eso fue suficiente para comprender. La cama blanca en la que estaba cerró las conclusiones que me hacían falta. Era obvio que estaba en un hospital.

Quise recordar por qué…

Levantándome, un espasmo me retorció por dentro. Sentí náuseas y pronto quise vomitar en serio. A duras penas alcancé a echar la cabeza a un lado para dejar mi asqueroso contenido estomacal sobre el piso. Algo me pinchó el brazo cuando me apoyé sobre la cama, escuché al lector del cardiograma dispararse y le di la razón cuando descubrí la sangre manchando las sábanas.

—¡Ayúdenme! —no pude gritar antes de echar otra arcada.

Hay sensaciones horribles, pero pocas se comparan con vomitar un estómago que lo único que tiene para ello es ácido gástrico. Y si eso le sumábamos el pinchazo en mi antebrazo…

Escuché que la puerta se abría y alguien exclamaba. De un momento a otro, una bandeja médica estaba debajo de mi cara. Quien sea que fuera, se quedó palmeándome la espalda hasta que todo terminó. Era vergonzoso vomitar frente a otro, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para mantener mi estúpido orgullo. Dejé que me recostara otra vez. Eché un quejido cuando moví el brazo. Alzarlo para verlo me dolió también.

—Oh no… —escuché a esa otra persona—. El catéter se movió.

Sostuvo mi mano con cuidado y quitó la aguja de mi piel. En seguida, lo colocó de nuevo en el lugar correcto. Después limpió la sangre que había quedado y volvió a dejar mi brazo descansando. Se alejó de mí y se dedicó a limpiar el desastre que había dejado en el suelo. Sentí que me adormilaba el escuchar sus movimientos y el sonido otra vez relajado del monitor de pulso.

Tenía que evitarlo…

—Gracias.

¿Esa era mi voz? Fue tan baja y áspera que apenas y la había escuchado yo. Carraspeé débilmente, y traté otra vez. Al oírme, se giró para verme. Encontré su sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad y noté que no había prendido la luz. Parecía conocer muy bien la habitación.

—¿Eres enfermero?

Era una pregunta obvia, pero yo quería mantenerme despierta.

—Así es.

Terminó de limpiar el piso y se dirigió a otra puerta, al fondo de la habitación. Escuché alguna llave de agua abierta, ruidos de objetos moviéndose, y luego lo vi regresar. Inspeccionó la bolsa de suero sobre mi cabeza, y luego el monitor a mi lado. Me di cuenta de que no sería muy conversador, tal como lo eran mis compañeros varones en clase.

Eché un quejido y me moví débilmente hasta captar su atención.

—Por favor… ¿Puedes decirme en dónde estamos? Es decir… ¿en cuál hospital?

—Es la clínica St. Vincent, habitación 35, en el área de urgencias —respondió. Me miró un instante—. ¿Recuerda lo que sucedió?

Negué suavemente. Había estado tratando de entender qué sucedía, sin gran resultado.

—Llegó aquí hace una hora, señorita. Al parecer, consumió algún alimento en mal estado y sufrió una severa intoxicación. Perdió muchos líquidos por esa razón. También le diagnosticaron hipotermia de segunda fase por permanecer a la intemperie por mucho tiempo…

¡Claro! Mi mente se despejó al fin. Ese bar, zamparme de whisky toda la tarde, el callejón oscuro y luego perder la consciencia. Ahora estaba en el hospital, enferma del estómago y llena de jaqueca, pagando mis crímenes de despecho.

—Suerte que el Doctor Asmita la encontró…

¿Qué…?

—¿El… doctor… _Asmita?_

Mi enfermero asintió.

—Sí. Es el jefe de esta unidad. La trajo aquí, la diagnostico y suministró los medicamentos él mismo. Yo fui informado de su estado apenas hace unos minutos.

No pude creerlo, y aturdida como estaba, era más difícil todavía.

Como si ese enfermero fuera un invocador de espíritus, escuché otra vez a la puerta abrirse. El muchacho junto a mí hecho una mirada tras de mi hombro.

—Ah, mire. Aquí está…

Se apartó y continuó hablándole al hombre a mis espaldas. Escuché la voz del afamado doctor, y ya no me cupo la menor duda de que en efecto era _él._

—Enciende una de las luces antes de irte, Ahimsa.

De inmediato, la lámpara al fondo del cuarto se iluminó, lo necesario para ayudarme a distinguir el resto de los objetos a mi alrededor, igual que a mi profesor.

—Así que ya despertó, Señora Sprinhen.

Miré sus ojos, a su ceja enarcada. Se había amarrado el cabello atrás de la espalda, y no llevaba bata. Pero recordé las palabras del enfermero. ¡Fue ese detestable hombre quien me llevó hasta allí! Bien podrá estarme congelando en esa calleja, pero ahora le debía un favor a ese sujeto.

¿Karma? ¿"Siembra lo que cosechas…"?

Agaché la cara, soportando su mirada. No había salida, si quería considerarme una persona que todavía conservaba algo de moral, tenía que decirlo. Dejé que la palabra saliera de mis labios.

—Gracias…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por hacer mi trabajo? —soltó, totalmente indiferente.

Ah, era obvio que así sería. Escuché que arrastraba una silla para sentarse junto a mi cama.

—¿Puede incorporarse?

Con mucho trabajo, logré sentarme a medias. ¡Gracias al cielo me habían dejado la ropa puesta sin cambiármela por una bata! Suspiré, tosiendo de inmediato para disimular mi disgusto. Le permití alzarme el mentón para que palpara mi garganta.

—¿Tiene algún problema para respirar? —preguntó sin mirarme, yo negué—. ¿Escalofrío? ¿Confusión o amnesia?

Ahora tuve que asentir.

—Me sentí algo confundida cuando desperté… —sentí cosquillas cuando mi voz retumbó contra sus dedos en mi faringe.

—¿Le costó creer que un hombre como yo la trajo aquí? —entrecerró los ojos, mirándome directo, y yo tuve que mirar hacia otro lugar.

Se inclinó a la gaveta puesta bajo la camilla y sacó un estetoscopio. Después de escuchar mis pulmones, observó mis pupilas y mi boca.

—Bueno, no hay inflamación en los ganglios. La sibilancia terminó también. Así que la hipotermia cedió, le diré al enfermero que puede quitarle las bolsas térmicas de los pies —recorrió la silla y tomó una tabla de diagnóstico en donde escribió—. ¿Aún siente nauseas?

Estaba a punto de decir que no, pero él se adelantó.

—¿Cuál es su postre favorito? —fue una rara pregunta—. El mío es el _kulfi._ Lleva leche, pistache dulce, semillas se cardamomo y azafrán. Es típico en la India. Iba a preparar uno esta semana pero alguien aplastó con alevosía todas mis conservas hace unas cuantas horas. ¿Y el suyo cuál es?

La cabeza me dolió cuando apreté las cejas. Cuánto quise replicar a su acusación indirecta. Pero pensar en comida me revolvió el estómago otra vez. Apretujé los labios, resintiendo el asqueroso hipo en mi diafragma.

La amable voz que mi doctor había usado para contarme de su postre preferido, regresó a la normalidad otra vez:

—Entonces, sí hay nauseas todavía —escribió de nuevo en su informe—. ¿Necesita una cubeta? ¿O prefiere que la lleve al baño?

Levanté la mano, temblando: —Estoy bien…

Contuve con mucho esfuerzo esas horribles ganas de vomitar. Volví a recostarme, haber permanecido sentada me dejó exhausta otra vez, y todavía tenía que lidiar con las nuevas oleadas de migraña y asco. El profesor Asmita continuó atento a las hojas en sus manos.

—Por cierto, cuando fui a buscarla, completamente seguro de que no podría continuar en pie durante muchas calles, encontré sus pertenencias también. Ahimsa, el enfermero a cargo de usted, se las dará cuando reciba el alta. También me tomé la libertad de llamarle a su esposo e informarle que se encuentra aquí. Seguramente viene en camino.

Giré el rostro, sorprendida. Sus ojos azules ya estaban observándome, como esperando una reacción. Por todos los cielos, había olvidado la última vez que un mirada me pareció tan profunda. Pensé en sus palabras. Y en el señor Minos…

—No vendrá —admití, más para mí que para él—. Seguramente está trabajando todavía. Si le dijo que ya estoy segura en este hospital, no verá razón para dejar su oficina.

Fue una respuesta pesimista, que me creí al instante. Me habría gustado girarme y darle la espalda para ocultar patética expresión, pero el suero en mi brazo lo impedía. La silla del profesor se recorrió cuando se levantó. Sacó un pomo de medicamento del bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo miré, consternada, en cuanto llenó una jeringa con su contenido.

—Ahora que sé que no tiene hipotermia, voy a suministrarle un sedante, Señora Sprinhen. Le ayudará a dormir y a dejar de sentir nauseas mientras el resto del medicamento termina de hacer efecto.

—No… Espere… —casi moví el brazo debajo de mí para ocultarlo—. No quiero dormir, estoy bien así.

Todos mis intentos y suplicas fueron ignorados.

—¿Contradiciendo las instrucciones de un doctor? Parece que olvidó las últimas lecciones de mi clase… —apretó el émbolo. Sin poder evitarlo, vi a la infusión mezclarse dentro de la manguera del suero.

De pronto, entre mis ganas de gritarle, encontré de nuevo su expresión seria, atento de alguna forma y… ¿condescendiente?

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza poco a poco adormilada…

—Debería evitar hacer juicios a la ligera, Señorita Eminreth. Podría llevarse alguna sorpresa… Como las que yo tuve esta noche…

Su voz se distorsionó en algún momento y dejó de tener sentido. Vaya que era rápido ese somnífero… Algún enfermero volvió a entrar, y otras palabras distorsionadas se oyeron otra vez.

—Tráele otra frazada, al parecer hoy… —fue la última frase coherente, junto a la imagen de los labios de mi profesor.

Descubrí el hematoma bajo su comisura derecha… Mis ganas de disculparme por esa bofetada sugieren de alguna parte.

Pero todo se desvaneció, hasta quedar nada más un sonido lejano…

 _Pit… Pit… Pit…_

 **~O~**

Soñó con algún lugar soleado.

Escuchó el canto de gaviotas a lo lejos y sintió cosquillas con la arena entre los dedos de sus pies. Las olas golpearon y entonces percibió el suave movimiento. Descubrió que estaba en un bote, navegando las aguas de un mar profundamente azul.

"¿En dónde estoy…?", cuestionó en su mente, y aquello le resultó sumamente familiar.

Volvió el rostro y olvidó la inmensidad de las olas, encontrándose la espalda encorvada, dirigiendo al pequeño timón, y lo reconoció. El cabello blanco, los hombros fornidos, el torso antes cubierto de ropas elegantes, desnudos ahora a favor del clima. La sonrisa cínica que recordaba surgió del perfil dirigido en su dirección, esta vez con confianza.

Y dejó de temer…

Sin saber en dónde ese encontraba, confió también.

Dejó cada pregunta a un lado. Disfrutó el viaje, el viento contra su cara, el sonido de las risas surgidas entre los comentarios y las bromas repentinas. Actúo como él lo pidió. Bajó del bote al llegar, lo siguió a través del paisaje tropical que sólo los albergaba a ellos. Miró los vestigios de los páramos acuáticos, las cuevas llenas de corales y estalagmitas fulgurantes, guardó todo en su memoria. Lo siguió hasta el pequeño fresco conformado por palmas y arena. Se dejó acariciar por sus dedos y labios hábiles para que él cumpliera la razón de llevarla hasta allí. Hasta fundir su aliento con el suyo, y sentir el sudor de su piel, mucho más cálida que todo el mar. Hasta encontrar sus esmeraldas nerviosas con las amatistas fuertes de él.

—Agasha… —el nombre escapó ronco, y le erizó la piel—. ¿Confías en mí, pequeña? —pronunció, al borde de un espasmo cuando sus cuerpos se unieron más.

Igual que ella… Incluso en medio del dolor, de la profundidad de cada sentido, su pregunta fue nítida, clara como su respuesta:

—Sí… Siempre, siempre, siempre.

Y eso acabó con el tiempo. El paisaje soleado desapareció, llevándose todas las olas, el cantar de las aves, y el ardor de su pecho.

El silencio se prolongó en sus sueños. Sólo un sollozo irrumpió, terminándolo. Se hizo la luz, en medio de una habitación pequeña, llena del blanco y la pulcritud de un hospital. La camilla se extendió ante sus ojos, al igual que la espalda encorvada contra ella. Los mismos hombros, el mismo cabello revuelto, la misma voz, temblorosa ahora entre una tristeza indescriptible.

—¿Por qué confiaste en mí…? ¿No entiendes lo que soy… Lo que era? Tendrías que haberte marchado hace mucho…

No veía su rostro. No veía al cuerpo postrado, a quien le lloraban. No entendía sus razones para estar ahí. Mas el deseo de verter sus propias lágrimas fue tan apremiante que no pudo evitarlo. Habría corrido a sus pies para consolarlo, recaudando todas sus fuerzas para conseguir una sonrisa en su rostro oculto entre las sábanas. Pero en un sueño, nada es como deseamos…

—Dios… —el susurro surgió, tremolante—. Dios, aparta a esta mujer antes de que la destruya a ella también. Ten piedad de ella… Apártala de mí… Apártala…

Apártala…

Y por primera vez en toda mi vida, le rogué a Dios que no escuchara una petición…

Mis ojos se abrieron nuevamente, y desperté con la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo. Así fue, traté de recordar mis sueños, pero todo se desvaneció.

De nuevo me sentí fuera de lugar, preguntándome en dónde estaba. Dejé la vista clavada en el techo. Encontré las lámparas y la pulcritud de un hospital, y entendí. Recordé la noche anterior, al profesor Asmita, a su última confesión antes de hacerme dormir…

El señor Minos apareció en mi mente. Toda mi calma se terminó.

Me incorporé de un salto, hasta sentarme en la cama. Y al mirar al frente, hacia donde las ventanas estaban, entendí que mis presentimientos eran reales, sentir su presencia fue el mensaje correcto. Ahí estaba, parado frente al cristal sin cortinas, observaba a través de él algún paisaje que yo no alcanzaba a ver.

Su rostro giró al instante gracias a mi reacción. Me quedé hecha una piedra, adolorida por lo tieso que estaban mis huesos. Se movió más rápido que yo y me sostuvo de los hombros para regresarme a la cama.

—No te esfuerces, Agasha…

Fue todo lo que dijo y, yo… Yo no tuve el valor ni la fuerzas para contestar. ¡Ni siquiera para mirarlo a los ojos! Me soltó en cuanto regresé la cabeza a la almohada, sabía que estaba mirándome, era inconfundible la sensación de su mirada sobre mí. Pero no podía saber lo que estaba pensando. Sólo esperaba sus riñas, su ataque contra mi estupidez. ¡Porque realmente había sido estúpido lo que ocurrió!

Escuché sus pasos y temblé. Sus manos aferraron la baranda junto a mi camilla, hasta ahí me atreví a ver.

—En qué… —su tono se apretó, como resistiendo hasta decir—: ¿En qué estabas pensando, Agasha?

Alcé apenas la mirada, esperando hallar el enojo en su rostro. Cuánto me arrepentí. No había nada más que fatiga y… ¿temor?

—¿Tienes idea de lo mal que pudo haber terminado esto? Pudiste… ¡Maldición!

No terminó. Sus puños cerrados cimbraron cuando los apretó más. Quería decir algo, el pecho me ardía exigiéndome defenderme de sus ataques. No podía. Mi orgullo se negaba a verlo a la cara y mi corazón aceptaba todas y cada una de sus quejas. Lo había lastimado, ¿ofendido? ¡¿Y él a mí no?!

—Lo siento… —nada más pude decir—. Lamento causarle problemas.

—¿Problemas? —exhaló una risa—. Problemas… ¿Crees que eres un problema?

¿Y qué otra cosa podría ser?

Oh, ¿a dónde habían ido las buenas conversaciones? Sólo habíamos vuelto al pasado, al muro impenetrable entre nosotros.

—Qué idiota —tuve que verlo esta vez. De nuevo tenía esa expresión de reproche, aunque no supe si era realmente contra mí. Me dio la espalda cuando giró hacia la ventana otra vez. Echó un largo suspiro que estuvo a punto de sobrepasar al sonidito del monitor de pulso.

—¿Sabes que es lo que realmente me causa problemas? Entender que no fui yo quien te encontró y te trajo aquí… Maldición… —resopló—. Sólo Dios sabe cuán angustiosa ha sido esta noche para mí. Justo cuando pensaba que nada superaría a los años anteriores, sucedió esto. Supongo que esto es a lo que llaman valorar algo hasta que estás a punto de perderlo. Preciosa lección la de hoy…

Comenzó a echar una risa plana y angustiosa, totalmente nueva para mí.

Y yo… ¡yo no podía entender! ¿Acaso se burlaba? ¿Acaso iba a pretender sentirse culpable por lo que mis tonterías habían ocasionado después de preparar nuestra separación? ¡¿Qué clase de juego era ese?!

Mis temores también se esfumaron y recobré la suficiente energía para volver a sentarme, medio apoyada con el brazo libre del catéter.

—¿Qué pretende? —lo hice volverse—. ¿Cree que no lo sé? ¿Piensa que voy a creer en sus palabras? Sé lo que planea, sé que quiere que esto termine. Lo decepcioné al grado de querer abandonarme, quiere despedirme como si todavía fuese su secretaria. ¡Porque no cumplí sus expectativas sobre formar una familia, ¿no es así?! Pues lo lamento… No puedo hacerlo. ¡Aunque eso le haga odiarme no puedo hacerlo!

—Maldición, ¿de qué hablas? —se acercó, pero no pude parar. El pecho me dolió, reteniendo las lágrimas.

—No lo entiende… No entiende lo que sucede. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. Esta sensación, ¡cada día que paso con usted empeora! Todo lo que hay en mí, es como si quisiera ponerse delante de usted para cumplir sus deseos. Estoy dejando de ser la persona que era, todo por querer agradarlo a usted. Es… es ¡aterrador amarlo de esta manera, dispuesta a darlo todo a su favor! No sé cómo ser su esposa, tiene razón. No sé cómo seguir a su lado sin dejar de ser quien era antes de conocerlo. Así que adelante… ¡si quiere terminar conmigo hágalo de una vez pero deje de fingir que se preocupa por mí!

Me calló de pronto, al sostener mis hombros y halarme hacia él. Con un beso detuvo cada alarido y todo terminó. Me fulminaron los recuerdos, esos días en los que no éramos más que unos mentirosos en busca de aprobación mediática. El día en que lo escuché gritarme, aun cuando estaba postrado en cama y lleno de golpes, ¿no había usado ese mismo medio para hacerlo callar?

Cómo pueden invertirse los papeles…

—Guarda silencio, mujer… —musitó pegado a mi boca—. ¿O quieres hacer que nos echen a los dos? Eres joven todavía, y no has entendido que tener miedo es la única experiencia que nos vuelve humanos. Pobre ovejita… —me obligó a mirarlo—. Dices que quieres permanecer cómo eras hace unos años, mientras que yo estoy muriendo por dejar atrás el pasado. ¿Tener hijos, formar una familia? ¡Al carajo! No fui a buscarte y traerte conmigo sólo para que mi vanidad volviera a arruinarlo todo. Y si puedo vencer a esta bestia inmunda que ahora dejas que te toque, entonces, tengo esperanza de hacerte empezar de nuevo conmigo. No quiero que cambies por mí, Agasha. Hazlo por el simple hecho de entender que eso es lo que quieres. Entonces comprenderás mis palabras…

Tragué hondo, sosteniendo la respiración. Sus palabras se mecieron en mi mente, estaba convenciéndome. Pero no… Estábamos en ese hospital después de todo. Por esa sencilla y cruel razón…

—¿Y qué hay de esa estúpida demanda de divorcio? ¿La parece divertido decirme todo esto después de que encontré eso entre sus cosas?

A diferencia de mí, su expresión se mantuvo serena, sonriente aún al momento de rebuscar en el bolsillo interior del saco y mostrarme la malina hoja de mi sentencia.

—¿Esto? —negó, divertido.

Y de pronto dejó el papel entre sus dos manos y lo rasgó de lado a lado, una y otra vez. Dejé la vista clavada en los papelitos que volaron directo al bote de basura. Sólo sus dedos alzando mi mentón pudieron regresarle mi atención. Al fin sentí la esperanza que no había logrado sentir, todo por ver la risa en sus ojos.

—Creí que ya lo habías entendido, pequeña. Nuestro contrato no tiene fecha de caducidad. Y ni siquiera tus miedos o los míos podrán cambiar eso. ¿Cuántas veces necesito decirlo? ¿Cuántas dudas quieres que despeje antes de huir como el cervatillo que eres? Ese formato de divorcio no es más que un malentendido, una estupidez que un socio escribió para fines didácticos. No tiene nada que ver contigo, lo juro.

Maldición… ¿Era posible? ¿Lo era? La honestidad en su expresión me contestó.

Oh, Dios mío, gracias…

Pero, me sentí tan estúpida. Tantos problemas, sólo por esto. ¿En qué agujero podría ir a meterme para ocultar mi vergüenza? Él estaba susurrándome palabras perfectas, pero yo… No podía terminar de creerlo.

—¿Y Albafika? —mis labios hablaron sin pensar. La tranquilidad del hombre frente a mí se disipó. Una buena razón para alarmarme—: Dice que será mejor olvidar el pasado pero… ¿Cómo podré llegar a conocerlo si no puedo entender quién era? Quiero dejar de llenarme de prejuicios por ignorar la verdad. Quiero dejar de juzgarlo.

Sus manos soltaron mi rostro. La nueva postura que adoptó su cuerpo volvió a ser la del hombre decaído y desconfiado, albergado por algún temor. Se debatía entre responder o no, estaba segura. Ahora podía conocer, al menos, cómo era su expresión cuando dudaba.

Apretó los labios, ¡cuánto deseé poder leer sus pensamientos!

—¿Quieres conocer lo que era antes de estar contigo? —preguntó casi en un susurro. Cuando asentí, su expresión se ensombreció más—: Tal vez no te guste lo que encuentres, Agasha. Si te lastimo por algún otro descuido, nunca voy a perdonármelo…

Su tono me sensibilizó… Ahí estaba, abriéndose ante mí. Todas las murallas caían. Estaba cediendo ante mí, al fin…

Busqué una de sus manos y la encerré entre las mías. Acaricié su dedo anular con los labios…

—Nuestro contrato no tiene fecha de caducidad, ¿recuerda? Sólo quiero ayudarlo. Déjeme romper las barreras que usted levantó años atrás. Confíe en mí, soy buena reparando cosas.

Su sonrisa reapareció, poco a poco. Me asió hacia delante, y enfrentó nuestras miradas.

—¿De qué cuento de hadas saliste, mujer?

Intenté reír, medio nerviosa y llena de alivió. Su nuevo beso me lo impidió. Quise emitir resistencia al pensar en lo impúdico que podría ser asomar la cara a través de la ventanilla en la puerta y hallarnos así. Pero, santo cielo, llevaba días deseando tenerlo cerca de mí. Ni siquiera me importó sentir sus brazos rodeando mis caderas hasta obligar a mi cuerpo a hincarse encima de la cama. La aguja en mi brazo se movió y gemí adolorida ante el pinchazo. Momento perfecto para que él profundizara la caricia entre mis labios. Otro jadeo escapó de mi pecho, y ya no fue de dolor.

Sólo hasta que me faltó el aliento me atreví a separarme de él. Un sonido lejano y constante llegó hasta mis oídos. Era el monitor de pulso, disparado al ritmo de mi pecho.

—¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que esto es un hospital? —lo reñí, tratando de recuperarme.

Su risa resonó.

—Deberíamos pelear más seguido, así podría obtener estas muestras de afecto de tu parte, pequeña.

—No bromeé… —farfullé, dejándolo sentarse junto a mí.

Traté de sonar seria y adoptar un poco de compostura. Pero el alivio era tanto en mi ser, que no podía más que sentir dicha. Una enfermera entró, gracias al cielo todo había regresado a su estado "normal". Luego de realizar una revisión protocolaria de mi estado, nos aseguró que el doctor a cargo firmaría mi alta. Podría dejar el hospital esa misma tarde.

Me dejó una bandeja de comida antes de marcharse.

El señor Minos esperó pacientemente hasta que la puerta se cerró de nuevo. Se sentó junto a mí otra vez y se apresuró a abrir la gelatina y a repartir la fruta picada en un plato de plástico, casi como si fuera el anfitrión de alguna reunión importante.

—Linda "cena navideña", ¿eh? —enarcó la ceja. El jugo de manzana estuvo a punto de irse por el lado incorrecto en mi garganta.

—¡Es verdad! —grité como una paranoica. Sus ojos me miraron, consternados luego de su broma—. No pude comprarle ningún regalo. Estuve buscando por todas partes, pero con tanto alboroto al final no pude preparar un buen presente para usted. Ni siquiera preparé la velada que tanto le prometí.

Resoplé, abatida… Oh, qué odioso me pareció mi egoísmo.

—¿Un buen presente…? —se quedó mirando hacia la ventana, hasta que algo brilló en sus ojos, por primera vez—. Pedir más de lo que tengo ahora, sería ingratitud. ¿Y qué es la vida sin un poco de sorpresas?

Hundió la cuchara en la gelatina y luego la levantó para acercarla a mis labios. Entonces, comiendo y escuchando su risa ante mis gestos de asco, pude entenderlo, como un lejano murmullo esperando a ser escuchado por completo.

Miré al pasado, que aún faltaba por descubrir, y al futuro, al que también desconocía. Había pensado que todo había terminado, que mis problemas estaban concretados al momento de decir "sí" en aquel altar, sólo para llevarme la terrible sorpresa de la realidad. Una realidad que me aterraba pero ahora, comenzaba a entender…

Cierto, no existen los finales felices…

Lo único que tenemos es el presente.

Y sólo está en nuestras manos hacerlo increíble.

—Y ahora, ¿quieres explicarme detalladamente cómo demonios se te ocurrió la idea de ir y beber a un bar de baja alcurnia, Agasha? —escapó su voz, mirándome fijamente, como ese abogado dominante que tal vez nunca cambiaría.

Tragué hondo, y dejé que mi risa nerviosa se transformara en una carcajada… Bueno, a estas alturas, ¿qué es lo peor que podría sucedernos?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **Bello...**

Me agradan los finales felices, aunque, según Agasha, los "finales felices no existen".

Las palabras me faltan para agradecer su permanencia como lectores de este fic y de lo que escribo en general.

Sé que no es un 'adiós', y que volveremos a vernos cuando el tiempo de escribir nos una.

Abrazos apretados... ¡Qué tengan una maravilloso 2016!

Lia.

.

.

.

.

 _Cuando piensas que todo ha terminado..._

 _._

 _._

Llegó a la oficina, retrasado por varios minutos, esa mañana.

—Buenos días.

Su saludo quedó perdido en la recepción solitaria, y le recordó que pocas personas –contándolo a él- trabajaban el primer día del año. Sin embargo, el disgusto que habría podido surgir al encontrarse sin asistente, se disipó en la armonía de su estado de ánimo.

Reconsideró los planes que también tenía para él mismo: trabajar hasta medio día y regresar a casa. Su esposa había diseñado una tarde de campo para lo que tendrían que viajar en auto una larga hora y así llegar al río más cercano. Si la suerte le sonreía, había decidido sorprenderla con un hospedaje de una noche en algunas de las cabañas aledañas al campestre sitio.

La sonrisa en su rostro se quedó en su lugar, abriendo la puerta hacia su oficina. Entonces, su expresión cambió. Miró al hombre sentado en una de las sillas del escritorio, quien se levantó al instante de verlo entrar.

—Al fin llegas, Vermeer.

Minos dirigió un rápido saludo y se colocó en su sitio.

—¿Qué sucede? Es día festivo, se supone que sólo yo debo trabajar. ¿Comienzo a contagiarte mi afán por el despacho, Aspros?

Pero su compañero no emitió señal alguna de seguir su juego. Tomó el papel que había estado descansando en sus piernas hasta ese momento.

—No quería esperar hasta mañana. Cid fue a Nueva York hace una semana. Un viejo colega de la fiscalía le pidió ayuda con un caso importante. En cuanto supo de qué se trataba me envió esto por fax —ofreció el documento, Minos se quedó atento a la voz de su compañero—. Insistió en que debías ser tú quien regresara a Nueva York y asistieras al fiscal, después de todo, también tienes una maestría en la misma área.

Confundido, Minos echó una mirada rápida al inicio de aquella demanda. La acusación por violación anunció la gravedad de los hechos. Pero aún así…

—¿Cuál es el problema? —dirigió la vista de nuevo hacia el otro—. Creo que Cid es completamente capaz de encargarse de esto. Además, no puedo ir a Nueva York en este momento.

El semblante de Aspros no mejoró. Apuntó al documento, severo.

—Mira con más atención, Vermeer.

Poco convencido, Minos obedeció. Leyó una vez más las formalidades y las acusaciones, hasta llegar al nombre al que la orden culpaba del terrible crimen. Sus ojos se dilataron de lleno, al susurrar aquel nombre, guardándose el apellido a su desconcierto.

—Radamanthys…

Alzó la mirada otra vez, incrédulo ahora. La pasividad en la expresión de Aspros fue el claro indicio de su propia ira contenida.

—El juez acaba de firmar una orden para investigar a _Van der Meer Company_ , incluidos todos y cada uno de sus miembros. Esa es la razón de que Cid y esta firma consideren que tú eres el más apropiado para fungir como asistente de fiscal, conoces las leyes del condado y a esa familia mejor que nadie… —sus ojos se endurecieron, escrutándolo—. Creo que la hora de retribución ha llegado, si es que no has perdido el interés, Vermeer.

La sugerencia en cada palabra lo rodeó, como una tentación a la que no debía acceder. Las oportunidades, los deseos por tomar lo que era suyo. La venganza y el viejo hombre. Regresar al pasado…

 _Maldición, justo ahora…_

Su esposa lo esperaba en casa y esa invitación lo incitaba, ardiendo en sus manos cual fruto celado. Su consciencia lo apremió, y con ella, el pasado regresó. Cada imagen de los días de antaño, como un Van der Meer detestable, las perdidas también, un par de ojos azules sonriéndole a nadie más que a él.

Y todo terminó.

Entregó la hoja a su compañero, con su decisión.

—Llama a Cid… —suspiró, antes de sonreír—: Y dile que yo mismo tomaré el caso.

.

.

 _El pasado puede estar más cerca de lo que pensamos... Asediando._


End file.
